Harry Potter y la sobrina de Severus Snape
by Sakura-Diggory
Summary: Es el 7º año de Harry. Mientras intenta encontrar los horrocruxes, descubre un secreto inimaginable escondido en el sótano de la casa de sus padres y conoce a una extraña muchacha que parece ser una mortífaga que huye de Voldemort. HP/GW HG/RW. Final!
1. En camino al Valle de Godric

**Este fic lo comencé a escribir hace un poco más de dos años atrás, junto a mi mejor amiga, antes de que saliera el libro "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte", así que me perdonen los errores que pueden haber.**

**Está escrito como si este fuera el final de la saga Harry Potter, y comienza cuando terminó el sexto libro.**

**EN CAMINO AL VALLE DE GODRIC**

La joven estaba tendida boca arriba en la vieja cama de madera, cubierta por una sábana. Para ella, era extraño volver a esa habitación, a esa casa, después de lo que había descubierto. Aún pensativa, se sentó en la cama, pasó los dedos por su cabello rojo oscuro que le llegaban hasta la cintura, y observó la habitación con sus ojos castaños: la pintura estaba descascándose, la ventana estaba entablada y el fino rayo de luz que entraba por entre las tablas iluminaba una mesa, que tenía sobre ella una gran taza de café, una tostada y, doblado a la mitad, un ejemplar de El Profeta.

Ella se quitó la sábana de encima y se encaminó hacia la mesa, aburrida, tomando el periódico y viendo una foto mágica de un mago de cabello y barba largos, cuya noticia titulaba: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE MUERE.

-Logró lo que quería… -murmuró ella, dejando el diario donde estaba. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió del cuarto, encontrándose con alguien en el living-. ¡Ah, Peter! –exclamó ella-. ¿Podrías…?

-¿Por qué yo? –farfulló Peter Pettigrew, asustado por la simple presencia de la joven. Trotando, se retiró de la habitación.

-Hola, Rachel –dijo una voz fría detrás de ella, que se dio vuelta. Con sus 18 años, casi alcanzaba la altura de Snape-. ¿Ya has vuelto? –preguntó él, utilizando el mismo tono que empleó para saludarla.

-Sí, y ya recibiendo la noticia. Salió en El Profeta –respondió Rachel-. Fue Draco, ¿no?

Snape hizo una mueca y se fue, haciendo ondear su túnica negra detrás de sí, sin responderle.

-Veo que no.

*****

Harry Potter estaba sentado sobre su baúl, que estaba cerrado, con el falso relicario en la mano, leyendo y releyendo el mensaje que estaba contenido en él. Volvió a mirar el recorte de diario que estaba sobre la cama, con la foto de Dumbledore. Se levantó y guardó el recorte dentro del baúl; su muerte aún lo afectaba. Luego miró el reloj: 11:59 p.m. faltaba solamente un minuto para ser un mago mayor de edad.

Miró hacia la ventana: dos lechuzas entraron en picada hacia la cama. La primer carta era de Ron, diciéndole que el Sr. Weasley lo iría a buscar al día siguiente junto a varios aurors (lo que a Harry no le gustó) para ir al casamiento de Bill y Fleur. Hermione ya estaba en la Madriguera, y ella, Ron y todos los Weasley les deseaban un feliz cumpleaños.

Bajó las escaleras mientras leía la otra carta, que era de Hogwarts. La casa estaba completamente vacía. Había convencido a los Dursley a irse, porque el encantamiento que caía sobre la casa se había acabado, y ellos estarían en peligro.

Un ruido lo sacó de su distracción. Sacó su varita y se acercó a la ventana de la cocina. El Sr. Weasley se apareció con un leve estampido.

-Harry, te vine a buscar –repuso él. El chico lo notó cansado y con ojeras-. Le dije a Ron que te escribiera que yo vendría mañana para despistar por si los mortífagos interceptan la carta.

Harry asintió y se desaparecieron.

*****

Al día siguiente, Rachel se había despertado temprano a la mañana, con El Profeta en la mano, observando la foto de Dumbledore, recordando la única vez que estuvo con él. Dejó el periódico dentro de su mochila y salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Snape, Narcisa y Bellatrix en el living. Planeaban la ida a Privet Drive a capturar a Harry Potter.

-Hola –saludó Rachel, sin mirarlos, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó Narcisa. Bellatrix hizo una mueca desagradable-. Pero… pero si llegaste ayer…

-Tengo asuntos pendientes –dijo Rachel cortante. Colocó su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, certificándose que llevaba todo, y se sorprendió al sentirlo vacío. Volvió a su dormitorio, preocupada, y revolvió el armario. Al oír que la puerta se abría, se incorporó velozmente, viendo a Snape entrar, y, disimulando, escondió algo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

-Severus…

-¿Por qué desististe de tu misión? –preguntó Snape, fijando sus ojos negros en los de ella.

-Porque me di cuenta que no valía la pena matarlo –respondió ella con indiferencia.

-¿Perdiste el coraje después de tantos que has destruido? –inquirió Snape, sarcástico. Rachel arqueó las cejas.

-No puedo vivir siempre pendiente de ustedes, Severus, principalmente de_ Él_ –Rachel se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero Snape la detuvo.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo en estos últimos meses, Rachel? –preguntó él. Ella no respondió-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Me has mentido! –bramó ella bruscamente, soltándose con un movimiento rápido. Lo miró a los ojos-. ¡Yo no fui abandonada por mis padres al nacer como me dijiste, ni mis padres se llamaban Blane y mi nombre no es Rachel! –explotó ella, jadeando-. Me criaste bajo una mentira, algo muy común entre ustedes, ¿no?

Salió del dormitorio golpeando la puerta detrás de sí, tomó su mochila y, sintiendo las miradas extrañadas de Narcisa y Bellatrix caer sobre ella, salió de la casa. Snape la llamó desde la puerta. Afuera llovía fuerte; Rachel se detuvo, dándose media vuelta.

-Descuida, no diré donde están, pero no quiero estar sirviéndole a_ Él_ a todo momento.

-¿Desprecias todo lo que te he enseñado? –dijo Snape, frío, arrastrando las palabras.

-Claro que no –respondió ella, viendo a Snape sacar su varita, adivinando sus intenciones-. ¿Realmente vas a hacerme eso, Severus? –se acercó a él-. Yo quiero ir. Y tu sabes que no puedes hacer nada para impedirme –Y, colocando la mochila sobre los hombros, Rachel desapareció por las calles de Londres muggle bajo la lluvia.

*****

Harry fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo de la Sra. Weasley y varias preguntas que tenían un mismo fin: saber cómo él estaba. Hermione y Fleur lo recibieron de la misma manera, pero Ginny lo abrazó con vergüenza, con las mejillas coloradas. Harry sintió el calo9r de la chica por unos pocos segundos, porque ella se separó rápidamente.

-¡Hagy! –exclamó Fleur con felicidad-. ¡Qué bueno que has venido!

Harry sonrió forzadamente, asintiendo, deseando estar a solas con Ron y Hermione, pero no lo logró. La Sra. Weasley los llamó a que comieran una torta de cumpleaños que le habían echo a Harry; y que éste abriera sus regalos. Al fin, cuando ya era de madrugada, Ron y Harry se dirigieron al dormitorio. Luego llegó Hermione.

-Bueno, Harry –suspiró Hermione, sentándose sobre la cama de Ron-. ¿Vas al colegio o saldrás en búsqueda de los horrocruxes?

-No sé si iré al colegio… -respondió él, paseándose por el dormitorio. Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione-. Pero antes de todo iré al Valle de Godric, y luego tratar de descubrir cuál es el orto horrocrux.

Hermione se puso de pie.

-Pero no tenemos ninguna pista para seguir con eso…

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, y entró loa madre de Ron:

-¡Chicos! ¡A dormir!

*****

Rachel entró en el primer restaurante muggle que encontró. Se sentó cerca de la ventana que daba a la calle principal de Londres. Se quitó la mochila y comenzó a rebuscar dentro ella, que la había expandido mágicamente para poder colocar todo lo que llevaba. Sacó del bolsillo del pantalón lo que escondía desde que había salido de su antigua casa y lo colocó en el fondo de su mochila.

-¿Qué desea? –preguntó el mozo que se había aproximado con un cuaderno de notas en la mano.

-Dos tazas de café y algunas tostadas –contestó, sacando un papel del bolsillo exterior de su mochila. Lo desdobló y volvió a leer la lista: contenía los nombres de las personas que se habían enfrentado a Voldemort dieciséis años atrás-. Longbottom, Potter, Andrews… -murmuró-. Podría ser cualquiera de ellos.

-Pronto, señorita –dijo el mozo al traerle el desayuno. Rachel tomó un trago de una de sus tazas de café, memorizando las direcciones de las familias. Había decidido comenzar con los Potter, en el Valle de Godric, porque ya no creía en lo que le habían dicho desde pequeña y ahora quería buscar respuestas por sus propios medios.

Sacó de su mochila la varita y, escondido bajo la mesa, quemó el papel. Luego tomó otro sorbo de café, con la mirada perdida fuera del restaurante, sobre la calle. Del nada, surgieron dos grandes bultos, y el suelo comenzó a temblar: gigantes. Rachel se puso de pie rápidamente, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, sacando su varita y saliendo del local.

Decidió no entrometerse más en los planes de _Él_, así que dejó todo como estaba, alejándose y desapareciéndose luego después.

*****

Harry, Ron y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo ninguno para conversar y planear la ida al Valle de Godric, porque Fleur y la Sra. Weasley los mantenía todo el tiempo ocupados con los preparativos del casamiento, que faltaba poco para realizarse.

Una noche, Harry oyó a los padres de Ron comentar entre ellos que gigantes habían atacado Londres, y que varios muggles habían muerto, y mucho más heridos. El ministerio muggle había dicho que fue un tornado.

Voldemort había decidido a dominar todo.

*****

Rachel estaba en duda en si llamaba al Autobús Noctámbulo o no, ya que había sido por su culpa que Stan Shumpike fuera detenido: entonces buscó en el bolsillo de su campera dinero muggle para hospedarse en una pensión que tenía un cuarto vacante cerca de donde estaba. Después de pagarle a la dueña, se dirigió a su dormitorio en el segundo piso. Dejó ola mochila dentro de un armario viejo, cerca de la ventana, y se acostó, sintiendo un apretón en el antebrazo, sabiendo lo que eso significaba:_ Él_ la estaba llamando.

*****

El día era hermoso, y los preparativos para el casamiento estaban por concluirse. Fleur estaba histérica, porque nadie le hacía caso hasta que gritó enfadada que se iba a preparar. La Sra. Weasley estaba de un lado a otro, y Hermione y Ginny estaban trancadas en el dormitorio, vistiéndose. Fred y George, mientras tanto, preparaban la poción multijugos para Harry.

-Parezco una esponja –dijo Ginny a Hermione mientras se preparaban-, y todo por culpa de Flegggrrr.

-Ron, no sé si es correcto espiar a las chicas –dijo Harry en un susurro, con la oreja pegada a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas. Se sentía algo incómodo.

-No hace mal –le respondió Ron, mirando por la cerradura-. Tu turno –y se cambiaron de lugar-. Y si no se enteran, mejor –murmuró, pero Harry no estaba muy convencido.

-Odio este vestido –dijo Hermione, frunciendo la nariz-. Pero mis padres quieren que me lo ponga…

-Pero ese no es tan feo como el que Fleur quiere que yo vista.

-¿Y que tal este? –preguntó Hermione, sacando un vestido azul del armario de Ginny.

-No lo sé, ¿y si Fleur arma un berrinche? –dudó ella. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno… ¿te importa? –preguntó, comenzando a quitarse el vestido. Ron había empujado a Harry, y en ese momento estaba pegado a la puerta, mirando atentamente por el agujero. Harry lo codeó, oyendo pasos por la escalera.

-Espera un poco –murmuró Ron.

Harry miró hacia la escalera, tomó a Ron por el brazo y se lo llevó. Estaban por abrir la puerta de su dormitorio cuando oyeron la voz de la Sra. Weasley.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella. Los chicos contestaron "nada" tratando de poner cara de despreocupación, pero la Sra. Weasley quedó algo desconfiada y les entregó las ropas de gala. Luego George le entregó a Harry la poción multijugos, y se transformó en un pelirrojo muggle de una ciudad cercana.

Por la tardecita, poco antes del casamiento, la Madriguera estaba a punto de trasformarse en un caos. Bill estaba nervioso y Fleur estaba trancada en el dormitorio con la Sra. Weasley. Afuera, los invitados estaban conversando alegremente, mientras Fred, George y Ron recibían a los que llegaban. Percy había llegado un poco antes y arreglado todos los asuntos pendientes con los Weasley.

Ginny parecía evitar a Harry, pero, casi al final de la fiesta, ella lo llevó a su dormitorio.

-Sé que vas a ir con Ron y Hermione a algún lado.

Harry se puso nervioso.

-Ginny, yo…

-No voy a pedirte para ir con ustedes. Sé que quieres protegerme –interrumpió ella, alisando el vestido dorado y esponjoso que llevaba puesto. Luego levantó loa mirada hacia Harry-. No sé si vas al colegio, y si vas…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Ginny?

-A esto.

Y le dio un beso.

*****

Rachel ya no podía esperar. Se levantó y salió de la habitación con su mochila. Sacó el objeto que insistía en esconder, no podía destruirlo y eso la frustraba. Salió de la pensión con enfado y fue a un callejón vacío y se desapareció. Minutos después se encontraba saliendo de una de las tiendas del callejón Knockturn.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiré? –se preguntó en voz baja. Miró su reloj, que marcaba la una de la madrugada-. Será mejor irme –salió hacia el Caldero Chorreante y se marchó.

*****

Eran las dos y cuarto de la mañana. Todo estaba oscuro, y Harry Potter bajaba las escaleras de la Madriguera. Abrió lentamente la puerta de entrada.

-Harry, ¿ya vamos? –preguntó en voz baja la voz de una muchacha.

-No, yo… -comenzó Harry, dándose vuelta y tratando de explicarse.

-Qué bueno que ya vamos, demoraste mucho –dijo su amiga, sonriendo y caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió-. Después de ti.

Harry salió y escuchó el ruido de un motor. Pudo divisar en la oscuridad un vehículo.

-¡Al fin! ¿Por qué tardaron? –preguntó Ron. Harry sospechó que era otro juguete del Sr. Weasley-. Suban –dijo el pelirrojo, abriéndoles la puerta trasera. Los dos subieron rápidamente. Harry iba abrir la boca para protestar cuando Ron continuó:- Papá le puso un sistema de invisibilidad, y es indetectable por los hechizos de presencia. Hermione lo ajustó para evitar fallas.

El pelirrojo presionó un botón cerca del volante y el coche quedó completamente invisible. Luego elevó el vehículo en el aire, mientras que Hermione le entregaba a Ron un mapa, que enseguida buscó dónde estaba el Valle de Godric.

-¡Ron, cuidado! –exclamaron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

El interpelado levantó loa mirada del mapa, al tiempo de ver que el coche iba en dirección a un árbol. Ron elevó el vehículo, pasando muy cerca de la copa. Hermione se puso nerviosa.

-¿Realmente sabes manejar esta…?

-Claro –le interrumpió Ron, intentando tranquilizarla-. Sólo falta un poco de… práctica.

Siguieron en silencio durante un par de horas, y el nerviosismo reinaba entre ellos.

*****

Cuando miró el reloj, eran casi las tres de la madrugada. Rachel apuró el paso, estaba a menos de un kilómetro del Valle de Godric. Sacó su varita y un arco de dentro de su mochila, teniendo el presentimiento de que no sería fácil entrar en la casa de los Potter.


	2. Harry Potter y Rachel Blane

**Se darán cuenta que este episodio es largo… pero bueno, espero que les guste. Saludos, Sakura Diggory.**

**HARRY POTTER Y RACHEL BLANE**

Al aterrizar, Ron golpeó la parte delantera del coche en el muro de una casa. Antes de salir del vehículo, se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad, para evitar que algún mortífago que estuviera rondando por la zona los descubriera. El lugar estaba oscuro y silencioso.

-Recuérdame que nunca más debo salir en coche con Ron –murmuró Hermione para Harry.

Siguieron por la calle hasta encontrar una casa de dos pisos casi completamente destruida. Se acercaron a la puerta, y Harry sacó la varita, tocando con el extremo de ella la madera de la puerta. Un haz de luz salió de la varita, formándose la inscripción "aquí es el local donde un niño sobrevivió al peor maleficio, donde sus padres se sacrificaron por su único hijo" sobre la puerta.

Con una mano temblorosa, Harry abrió la puerta. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, y algunos papeles estaban esparcidos por el piso. Nadie debería haber entrado allí en años… Gran parte del techo no estaba y las paredes parecían a punto de caer. Harry quedó tomado por la emoción. Lentamente, se quitaron la capa y recorrieron el local con cuidado.

-Harry, mira esto –dijo Hermione, que estaba en cuclillas mirando el suelo. Ella había corrido la alfombra que cubría el piso de lo que parecía ser el living-. Una trampilla –indicó ella. Harry tomó la argolla y tiró de ella; estaba pesada, pero con la ayuda de Ron logró abrir. Los tres miraron hacia adentro: estaba completamente oscuro. Harry miró a sus amigos y bajó por la escalera que colgaba del borde del agujero.

-Lumus –murmuró Harry. Del extremo de su varita salió una luz; estaba en una especie de sótano-. Todo en orden, pueden bajar.

Ron bajó siguiendo a Hermione, y analizó el local con la mirada. Había varios estantes llenos de libros polvorientos y, en el fondo, una puerta estaba trancada con cadenas y candados. Hermione agitó su varita y cuatro antorchas, ubicadas en las esquinas, se encendieron.

-Una pregunta –dijo Ron, mirando a Harry-. ¿Por qué diablos venimos?

-No lo sé, creo…

Algo se movió detrás de ellos, que se dieron vuelta. Allí estaba, furioso por ser despertado tan bruscamente, un animal mitad león, mitad águila: un grifo. Harry miró hacia todos los lados para ver de dónde había salido.

-¿Qué cosa es esa? –exclamó Ron, con una punta de pánico en su voz.

-¡Cuidado, Hermione! –gritó Harry.

La joven saltó hacia un costado medio segundo antes de que el grifo saltara hacia donde estaba ella. Hermione sacó su varita, pero con un rugido, el animal se la quitó de loas manos con un zarpazo. Ron sacó la suya y apuntó con ella al grifo; Harry lo imitó.

-Incarce… -comenzó Ron, pero se interrumpió cuando una flecha pasó frente a él, rozando los pelos de la espalda del grifo y cayendo cerca de los pies de Hermione. Todos (incluso el grifo) alzaron la mirada hacia la escalera de la trampilla: por un instante, Harry creyó ver allí, de pie debajo del agujero de la puerta trampa, a Lily, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era.

La joven desconocida alzó un arco, llevando la mano derecha hacia atrás, como si sostuviera una flecha invisible. Al soltar los dedos, una saeta surgida de la nada fue directamente hacia una de las patas del animal, que rugió, al mismo tiempo que la joven gritó de dolor.

-¡Oh, no! –exclamó Hermione, llevándose una mano a la frente. Ron y Harry la miraron-. El grifo está bajo el encantamiento reflejo: todo lo que le ocurra al animal, también lo sentirá su atacante.

-Tenemos que ayudarla –dijo Harry, empuñando su varita.

-No –impidió Hermione-. Si matas al grifo te estarás matando a ti mismo.

Harry alzó la vista hacia la muchacha, que estaba muy ocupada intentando matar al grifo, que no se dio cuenta de la trampa. Tenía cortes, jadeaba y sangraba mucho. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban detrás de ella, el grifo estaba debilitado y a ella le pasaba lo mismo. A Harry se le ocurrió algo arriesgado, pero que podía funcionar.

Se puso delante de la joven y le bajó el arco, pues iba a disparar. Harry alzó su varita.

-¡Evanesco!

De su varita salió un rayo de luz y el grifo desapareció. La joven levantó su varita hacia Harry, y Ron y Hermione quedaron paralizados.

-Aparecium –murmuró ella, y se cayó. Harry se dio cuenta que se estaba desapareciendo, al igual que el animal, pero la joven había echo que reapareciera. Hermione se acercó a ella y, con la ayuda de Ron, la ayudaron a levantarse.

-Gracias –murmuró la desconocida-. Nunca vi gente como ustedes –admitió después. Harry la miró, pero ella desvió la mirada, haciendo una mueca-. Gente que ayuda a otra sin conocerla.

-Entonces –comenzó Ron, llevándola hacia fuera de la casa con la ayuda de los otros-, ¿de qué mundo vienes?

Todos rieron. La desconocida se sentó sobre la vereda, agotada.

-Gracias otra vez, pero me quedaré, no se preocupen.

-Necesitas ir a San Mungo –le dijo Hermione.

-Tranquila, estoy bien –pero en ese momento, su estómago rugió y al ponerse de pie, hizo una mueca de dolor. Harry sonrió, y la llevó al coche invisible.

*****

Los cuatro llegaron a la Madriguera cuando ya estaba amaneciendo. La Sra. Weasley los recibió con varios rezongos y gritos, pero se interrumpió al ver la joven herida. La llevaron al dormitorio de Ginny, trataron sus heridas y la dejaron descansar. Harry, Hermione y Ron dijeron que habían salido afuera a conversar cuando la encontraron.

Ron dijo a sus amigos que podría ser peligroso haber traído a una desconocida a la Madriguera, pero Hermione dedució que si ella fuera mortífaga, no los hubiera ayudado, sino que los hubiera dejado morir o los hubiera llevado con Voldemort.

Por la tarde, los tres fueron a llevarle un café.

-Así que te llamas Rachel –dijo Ron, analizándola con la mirada.

-Gracias –murmuró ella para Hermione, que le acababa de entregarle el café-. Sí, me llamo Rachel Blane –intervino, antes que Ron hiciera alguna otra pregunta-, y no responderé nada hasta que ustedes me digan quienes son.

-Bueno –comenzó Harry-, él es Ron Weasley, ella es Hermione Granger y yo soy Harry Potter… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, al ver que la joven había escupido todo al oír el nombre de Harry. Ella no contestó, al contrario, se levantó de repente y apuntó al chico con la varita, con una expresión fría.

-¿Harry Potter? –repitió ásperamente.

Harry recordó que Snape usaba ese mismo tono con él. Ella bajó la mirada y vio a una rata, murmuró algo, un maleficio, pero la rata escapó. Volvió a mirar a Harry, bajó su varita y tomó su mochila.

-Ya no les debo nada –dijo ella, saliendo de la habitación.

-Espera –llamó Harry desde la puerta. Ella se detuvo-. Cambiaste después de oír mi nombre, ¿por qué?

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y sonrió.

-Mejor que no lo sepas –y después de bajar las escaleras, tropezó con el último escalón y algo la sujetó antes de caer. Levantó la mirada y vio a un hombre pelirrojo y un poco curtido por el sol (al que a ella le pareció muy atractivo). Él la miró preocupado, la sujetaba fuerte y como a Rachel le pareció incómodo, se sonrojó y quedó como su cabello.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó él al ver que ella no se movía.

-¿Bien? Sí –respondió, soltándose de él atónita.

-¡Qué bueno! Me preocupé –dijo él, sonriendo-. Tú debes ser la invitada, mi nombre es Charlie Weasley, soy el hermano de Ron –y estiró el brazo.

-Yo soy Rachel Blane –le dijo ella, y le estrechó la mano.

-¿Ya te ibas? –preguntó Charlie.

-No –mintió ella rápidamente-. Sólo iba a… tomar café.

A Harry le extrañó el cambio brusco de opinión de Rachel. Hermione y Ron se colocaron al lado de Harry, también extrañados.

-Curioso… -dijo Hermione-. Parece que ya te conocía, Harry, y por lo visto no le agradas.

-Hermione, piensa –dijo Ron en tono irónico-, y recuerda que nuestro amigo aquí es Harry Potter. Claro que lo conoce, es un mago de reconocimiento mundial.

Harry pensó que lo que Ron decía podrá ser verdad, pero, ¿Por qué parecía odiarlo? Recordó como ella lo había mirado con ojos fríos y penetrantes. ¿Sería de esas familias de magos de sangre pura que estaban de contra de él? No lo entendía, pero encontraría la respuesta.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, voy al callejón Diagon –anunció la Sra. Weasley mientras se acercaba-. Denme la lista de sus libros para comprarles.

A seguir nadie se movió de sus lugares y observaron a Harry inquisitivamente y este, con un además de "está bien", se acercó a la Sra. Weasley y le entregó su carta del colegio.

*****

Durante la cena, la Sra. Weasley llenó a Rachel de preguntas de todo tipo, pero ella respondía vagamente, como un "sí" o "hum". Charlie la observaba detenidamente, George suspiraba y Percy fruncía la nariz.

-¿Estás segura que no eres de nuestra familia? –volvió a preguntar la madre de Ron. El Sr. Weasley la observó atentamente-. Con ese cabello rojo oscuro…

-No –respondió ella, pero su voz no era tan segura. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al dormitorio de Ginny. Harry inventó cualquier excusa a la Sra. Weasley y fue tras ella; quería preguntarle por qué había ido a la casa de sus padres aquella noche. Al entrar al cuarto, ella estaba juntando sus cosas en la mochila y, al ver a Harry, se sobresaltó.

-Potter –dijo ella, cortándose sin querer la mano con un objeto dentro de su mochila.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Harry al ver que ella sangraba.

-¿Podría la gente parar de hacer esa molesta pregunta? –dijo Rachel con impaciencia y curándose el corte-. ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó en tono agresivo.

-Quiero saber por qué fuiste a la casa de mis padres.

-Eso no te importa –y Rachel siguió ordenando sus cosas.

-¡Claro que me importa! –saltó Harry, enfadado-. ¡Era la casa de mis padres!

-Era, ya lo has dicho –replicó ella cortante, colocándose la mochila sobre la espalda y virándose hacia él.

-Exijo respuestas –ordenó Harry.

-Escúchame, muchacho: a mí nadie me exige nada –le dijo ella bruscamente, enojada-. No sabes con quién estás hablando, así que mejor lárgate.

-Entonces dime con quién estoy hablando –repuso Harry, impaciente. Ya empezaba a desconfiar de ella, y no le agradaba su modo de hablar.

-Estás hablando con una persona mayor que tú y mejor que tú –respondió ella mirándolo y blandiendo su varita-. Así que vete si no quieres que te eche un maleficio.

-¿Por qué me odias? –preguntó Harry insistente.

-No te odio, sino que no me gustan los niños impertinentes –dijo Rachel sin paciencia-. Y si no te vas por las buenas, te vas por las malas. –Lo empujó hacia fuera de la habitación-. ¡Y no vuelvas a molestar!

Rachel cerró la puerta del dormitorio en las narices de Harry, que no le había gustado que lo llamara de "niño". Llegó a la cocina y vio como Percy y Charlie discutían. Le preguntó a Ginny lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Percy no aprueba que Rachel está aquí y comenzó a protestar.

Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Ginny, observando la escena con perplejidad.

-¡Eres tonto! ¿Cómo vas a dejar una completa extraña quedarse en casa? –gritó Percy con el cuello colorado.

-Y Charlie la defiende –continuó Ginny, suspirando.

-Estaba herida y la trajeron, gran cosa que te alarmes –le gritó Charlie a Percy.

-Y hasta se golpearon –puntualizó Ron, sentado del otro lado de Hermione.

Rachel llegó al recinto y se sorprendió al ver que todos la observaban con diferentes expresiones. Charlie la observó apenado.

-¿Ya te vas, Rachel? –preguntó él con cierta aflicción.

-Sí, debo irme, ya les di mucho trabajo.

Se despidió de todos los presentes, dándole un beso a Charlie en la mejilla, y éste se sonrojó. Cuando le tocó saludar a Harry, lo hizo de manera seca. La Sra. Weasley estaba a punto de llorar (según Ginny quería que ella se quedara, ya que era simpática y buena pretendiente para Charlie). Percy se fue a su dormitorio triunfante y George se quedó en la cocina suspirando.

-No confío mucho en ella –dijo Ron-. Primero, nadie sabe qué fue a hacer en tu casa, Harry; segundo, al saber el nombre de Harry cambió de humor; y tercero, al conocer a Charlie se quedó un día más. Es raro…

*****

En la mañana del primero de septiembre, la Madriguera estaba en una pequeña correría para colocar los baúles de Ginny, Hermione, Harry y Ron; además de las jaulas de Hedwig y Pigwidgeon; a Arnold, el micropuff de Ginny, y Croonkshanks, más los chicos dentro del coche nuevo del Sr. Weasley, con el botón de invisibilidad activado y Harry transformado nuevamente en el pelirrojo muggle. Le habían puesto el nombre de Johnny.

El tren que conducía a Hogwarts estaba con la mitad de pasajeros que de costumbre. Rápidamente encontraron un vagón libre.

Harry, ya transformado en sí mismo y seguro dentro de los dominios del castillo, presintió que Hogwarts no era tan seguro como antes.

*****

En el Gran Comedor, en el asiento que antiguamente era ocupado por Albus Dumbledore, estaba sentada la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Se inició la ceremonia de selección y cuando terminó, la nueva directora se puso de pie, indicando que comenzaría su discurso:

-Bienvenidos al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y dentro de un rato el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estará aquí, así que la cena comenzará y luego haré otro pequeño discurso.

Todos comieron con ganas y ansiedad para saber que era lo que la directora McGonagall tenía que decir.

-Bueno –comenzó ella cuando todos acabaron-. Ahora pónganse d pie y repitan detrás de mí –dijo, colocándose la mano izquierda sobre el pecho-. Juro, por lo que me respecta ser un mago, brujo o hechicera, que lo que se escuche, diga o vea no será divulgado a nadie fuera del colegio Hogwarts y sus terrenos.

Al terminar, Harry sintió una brisa fría y extraña. Acababan de hacer un juramento inquebrantable.

-Y aquí, el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –continuó McGonagall-, el Sr. Felix Fox. -Un hombre no muy mayor se paró, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y corto, sus ojos negros despertaban un aire frío y estaba bien vestido.

-Buenas noches –dijo él sonriendo-. Es una honra estar en este colegio hoy y el resto del año, claro –se corrigió-. Espero que en mis clases no se sientan presionados, pues en este año son para algunos los TIMOS, y para otros los ÉXTASIS. –Harry pensó por un momento que los quería asustar. –Pero no se preocupen, pues sabrán de defensa más que cualquier otra persona o eso intentaré –y se sentó.

-Parece que es un buen profesor –comentó Ginny mirándolo.

-¡Simpático! –prosiguió Ron.

-¿Y el nuevo profesor de transformaciones? –preguntó Hermione buscando una cara nueva con la mirada. Ron revisó sus bolsillos.

-No –dijo el pelirrojo finalmente.

-¿No qué? –preguntó Harry.

-No tengo al profesor en mis bolsillos.

-¡Shh…! –dijo Hermione, y señaló la mesa alta. McGonagall se levantó nuevamente.

-Y su nueva profesora de transformaciones –anunció, y todos pusieron atención-. Es la Sra. Lockwood. –La Sra. Lockwood era una mujer anciana y tenía cara de esas abuelas buenas. Sonriendo, levantó la mano para saludar-. Bueno, ahora les explicaré las nuevas medidas de seguridad.

*****

Esa noche, Harry durmió muy bien, ni siquiera tuvo pesadillas. A la mañana siguiente, tomó su mochila y se fue, junto a Ron y Hermione, al Gran Comedor. Ron estaba pálido, y Hermione estaba preocupada por él; le preguntó lo que le ocurría.

-Soñé con Rachel… ¡Se había casado con Charlie! –respondió él con voz ronca, serio-. ¡Me mandaba hacer todo lo que quería! ¡Hasta me hacía cocinar sin magia!

Hermione soltó una risita y Ron la miró como para reprenderla. Harry levantó una mano como para callarlos, y ellos, obedeciendo la señal, lo miraron.

-Quiero decirles –comenzó Harry, bajando la voz. Hermione, por debajo de la mesa, hizo el hechizo _muffiato_-. Necesito la ayuda de ustedes para salir del colegio por algunas horas. Quiero volver a la casa de mis padres, necesito saber qué hay detrás de la puerta que estaba trancada en el sótano, y quiero saber qué quería Rachel allá.

En ese momento, la profesora Lockwood por la mesa de Gryffindor, entregándoles los nuevos horarios. La conversa sobre la salida de Hogwarts pareció ser olvidada por el momento.

-No está tan mal –dijo Ron mirando su horario-. Tenemos transformaciones, libre, doble de pociones, otra libre –y comenzó a comer.

-Yo no entendí por qué tuvimos que hacer ese juramento –saltó Hermione, y Harry y Ron la miraron.

Tal vez sea por las extrañas cosas que pueden pasar o por que, de seguro, la profesora McGonagall está bajo el maleficio Imperios y va a mandar mortífagos para que nos maten y los que sobrevivan no cuenten nada –explicó Ron macabramente, con los ojos brillando.

-Tenemos una materia nueva –anunció Harry, antes que su amiga respondiera a la idea alocada de Ron.

-¿Qué materia? –preguntó Hermione inclinándose para ver.

-Psicomagia, la enseñará Felix Fox –dijo Harry, terminando de tomar su leche-. Vamos o llegaremos tarde.

Las clases no fueron tan divertidas como esperaban. La profesora Lockwood les mandó hacer pocos deberes, y sus clases parecían a las del profesor Binns. En la hora libre, los tres se reunieron en el patio, y Harry aprovechó para planear la salida del colegio.

-Lo haré en la noche de Halloween –concluyó-. Todos estarán ocupados y no me verán salir.

-Corrección –intervino Ron-, lo haremos.

-Pero necesito a alguien que me cubra.

-¿Neville o Ginny? –preguntó Hermione-, ¿o Luna? Ninguno tendrá inconvenientes en venir.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry con fastidio-. Le pediré ayuda a alguien.

La primera semana pasó muy lenta, y Harry no podía aguantar las ganas de que el día de Halloween llegase.

*****

Ese era, sin lugar a dudas, el peor lugar en que Rachel había estado, pero ella no se sorprendió porque ya se lo esperaba: lleno de los peores ladrones y criaturas mágicas. Se acercó a una mesa solitaria en un rincón, el bar era sucio, precariamente iluminado, y todos la observaban.

-¿Desea algo, señorita…? –preguntó el mesero, un erkling.

-Nada –respondió Rachel-. Sólo me preguntaba si alguien quisiera… acompañarme –terminó cortante, observando detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes.

-¿Un guarda-espaldas? –preguntó burlón un yeti, que estaba sentado en la mesa que estaba al lado de la de Rachel.

-No, un escudero –dijo ella firmemente.

-Entonces viniste al lugar correcto –dijo un vampiro poniéndose al lado de ella.

-Pero no quiero un escudero que me quiera matar –lo empujó la joven después de ponerse de pie-, ni nadie que me traicione por su propio bien. Y lo sabré.

-Escucha, niña, no debiste venir aquí –le dijo Mundugus Fletchey, que escuchó la conversación desde cerca de allí-. Este no es lugar para princesas que quieren ser súper-héroes.

-Ten respeto por la muchacha –se rió el yeti, con un vaso de aliento de dragón en la mano-, ¿no ves que piensa que somos lo máximo?

Rachel, harta de las burlas, se subió la manga del suéter. Todos la contemplaron boquiabiertos y quedaron paralizados por varios segundos.

-¿Quién está dispuesto a acompañarme? –miró a los presentes, que retrocedieron-. Bueno –murmuró, bajando la manga-. Tendré que buscar en otro lado.

Se dispuso a salir, ajustándose la mochila sobre su espalda, pero, al ver que en la esquina más oscura del bar, dos ebrios golpeaban sin cesar a un joven de unos veinte años, se detuvo. Miró al muchacho y se aproximó, sacando su varita.

-¡Ustedes! –gritó ella, apuntándolos con su varita-. Déjenlo en paz.

Les echó un maleficio a los borrachos, que los dejó petrificados. El joven abrió una amplia sonrisa e hizo una profunda reverencia, agradeciéndole.

-Gra…gracias –balbuceó él, sonrojado e incorporándose-. Muchas gracias… ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo? ¡Haré cualquier cosa!

Rachel no necesitó mucho tiempo para contestar:

-Ven conmigo.

-Pero antes tendré que bañarme…


	3. Chicas y hombres lobo

**Este capítulo tiene datos importantes para el desarrollo de la historia. Puede parecer un poco aburrido, pero confíen en que el próximo es uno de los m****ás importantes: emocionante y revelador.**

CHICAS Y HOMBRES LOBO

En las semanas siguientes, Harry estuvo hundido en las tareas del colegio, mientras notaba que algo extraño ocurría en el castillo. En ciertos momentos, sintió leves punzadas en la cicatriz, y Hermione planteó la posibilidad de haber algunos mortífagos en Hogwarts. Por otro lado, la materia psicomagia era divertida, porque el profesor Fox la hacía más agradable. Esa tarde, Felix Fox enseñó sobre los encantamientos reflejo, que podían ser utilizados sobre objetos, animales, e incluso personas. En cierto momento, el profesor se dirigió hacia el banco de Ron y apoyó su mano sobre el pupitre.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo andan las chicas, eh? –le preguntó al pelirrojo en voz baja. La clase estalló en una carcajada. Ron tenía las orejas coloradas-. Bueno, creo que no van muy bien, ¿no? ¿Quieres una ayuda? Mira, está la señorita Brown –la apuntó con un gesto de su mano-, muy bonita. –Lavender soltó un bufido, enojada, y cruzó los brazos-. Parece que no quiere… ¿Y la señorita Granger que te parece? Es estudiosa. –Ron quedó más colorado aún, con una expresión de enfado-. ¿Y la señorita Parkinson?... ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal la señorita Bulstrode? –el profesor Fox lo miró-. ¡No te sirve nada!

El profesor caminó por el salón, recorriendo con la mirada a los alumnos.

-¡Señor Potter! –dijo Fox, poniéndose en cuclillas al lado de Harry-. ¿Usted tiene novia? ¿O novias? –preguntó, guiñándole un ojo.

-No –respondió Harry. Por más que Fox fuera profesor, no debería involucrar a Ginny, por las dudas. Además ellos, en ese momento, no estaban juntos.

-Bueno –dijo Fox levantándose-. Infección colectiva. –Y la clase volvió a reír. –Bien, bien –los tranquilizó el profesor-, volvamos a la clase, que es lo que menos interesa, pero bueno… es lo que hay. ¿Quién me puede decir cómo se deshace el encantamiento reflejo?

Hermione alzó la mano inmediatamente.

-¿Sí, señorita Granger?

-Sólo por el mago que lo realizó.

-Bien, diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Harry, en ese momento, recordaba el grifo encantado en el sótano de la vieja casa de los Potter, en la puerta trancada… y pensaba el Rachel.

*****

Rachel y su nuevo compañero, Samuel Olsen, estaban en Pequeño Hangleton, y el joven no sabía por qué. Extrañaba las actitudes de su nueva "ama", que era callada, pero autoritaria, con un cierto aire frío y amante del café.

-Tengo algo importante que decirle, señorita Blane –murmuró Samuel, mientras caminaban en búsqueda de un hospedaje o pensión-. Hoy es luna llena y yo soy…

-Un licántropo, ya lo sé –dijo Rachel de manera tajante-. Pero eso lo puedo arreglar, sé amaestrar bestias y prepara la poción matalobos.

-Pero, por lo que sé, la poción matalobos hay que comenzar a tomarla una semana antes…

-Tienes razón, pero la próxima vez haré la poción antes –dijo Rachel sin hacer caso a las preocupaciones de Samuel, pues le parecían exageradas-. Y eso no será hasta la noche…

*****

-Harry, apúrate –dijo Ron en una de sus horas libres-. Quiero ir al campo de Quidditch, ahora que no está Hermione para regañarnos, podemos ir.

Harry había decidido no seguir con los entrenamientos de Quidditch, que luego fueron prohibidos por la nueva directora, con la justificativa de que podrían ser peligrosos, pero no explicó por qué. Hermione dijo que talvez fuera para no exponer los alumnos, por las dudas si algún mortífago burlaba la seguridad de Hogwarts.

-¿A dónde creen que van? –preguntó la voz de Filch detrás de Ron y Harry. Ellos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con el celador, que tenía la señora Norris enroscada en sus pies-. Deberían estar en clase.

-Estamos en nuestra hora libre –contestó Ron, y Harry asintió-. Íbamos al campo de Quidditch.

-No pueden ir, vuelvan a su sala común antes que los castigue –gruñó Filch, observándolos de mal humor.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la sala común arrastrando los pies, y cuando llegaron, la encontraron completamente vacía, excepto por Seamos y Lavender, que estaban besándose tan apasionadamente, que no vieron a Ron y a Harry subir al dormitorio.

-¿Tienen que hacerlo frente a todo el mundo? –preguntó Ron, tirándose sobre su cama, colocándose las manos en la nuca.

-Estaban solos, Ron, nadie los iba a ver –repuso Harry, sentándose sobre su cama con un suspiro-. ¿No estarás celoso, no? –preguntó enseguida al pelirrojo, pues el año anterior Ron y Lavender habían sido novios, cosa que terminó estrepitosamente.

-No, claro que no –contestó éste, sintiéndose ofendido, y sentándose-. ¿Y si bajamos? –sugirió dubitativo-, tal vez ya terminaron de besarse.

Harry asintió. Cinco minutos más tarde estaban abajo junto con otros varios Gryffindors, entre ellos, Hermione, que los llamó aparte con cara de preocupación.

-Cuando volvía de mi clase de aritmancia –comenzó la castaña, bajando la voz-, pasé por el despacho del profesor Fox y lo oí hablar con alguien por la chimenea.

-¿Y? Las personas hablan por las chimeneas con otras –le reprochó Ron, con indiferencia, dejando claro que no le interesaba la conversación.

-No me dejas terminar –se quejó la chica, frunciendo la nariz.

-¿Y qué quieres? Estás todo el día para decir una palabra –refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

-¡Ya basta! –dijo Harry casi gritando-. Prosigue, Hermione.

-Gracias. Bueno, lo escuché hablar con alguien, y no sé si lo saben –añadió, mirando a Ron-, que McGonagall prohibió la comunicación por chimenea a causa que puede ser peligroso, y el profesor dijo algo sobre que "el plan está saliendo perfectamente" y que "ya casi tengo su confianza"… y no pude oír nada más porque casi me ve.

-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? –preguntó Ron desconcertado.

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? –exclamó Hermione-. Si quieres saber, ve a preguntar al profesor Fox. ¿Qué opinas, Harry?

-No lo sé –dijo Harry, pensativo-. Es sospechoso.

*****

-¿Vas a demorar mucho? –insistió Samuel, con una punta de pánico en su voz-. Es que ya siento los pelos.

-Tranquilízate, sino tendré que hacerlo por las malas –le respondió Rachel sin paciencia. Había pasado más de diez horas que habían llegado a Pequeño Hangleton, y tuvieron que quedarse en uno de los hoteles. La única forma que encontró Rachel para arreglar el pequeño problema de Samuel fue hacerle un maleficio retrasador de tiempo, pero el efecto ya estaba pasando.

-De verdad, ya los siento en todos los lados… –se quejó el joven, asustado-. Y los colmillos, ¡mira cómo salen! –dijo, mientras se miraba en un espejo.

-Ya acabé –anunció Rachel con aire de satisfacción-. Bébetelo y no dejes ninguna gota –dijo, extendiéndole la copa.

*****

-Mira, Harry, creo que Felix Fox no es muy confiable –comentó Hermione al día siguiente, mientras aguardaban la próxima clase en la sala común. El tiempo estaba ventoso-. Aunque parezca muy despreocupado y alegre. Ron, por otro lado, se quejaba:

-La profesora Lockwood es peor que McGonagall… nos ha mandado dos pergaminos de deberes. Y ahora después tenemos pociones, ojala que pase rápido esta semana, ¡estoy muerto! –exclamó, tirándose sobre un sofá-. Quiero una almohada, tengo sueño…

-Vamos, Ron, dentro de poco tenemos clase, así que trata de animarte –le dijo Hermione-. Y después de pociones tenemos psicomagia.

-¡Qué animador…! –suspiró Ron con ironía-. Apuesto a que el profesor Fox tratará de conseguirme una novia, o algo peor.

-En mi opinión, necesitas realmente de una novia –comentó Hermione con firmeza. Ron y Harry la miraron con sorpresa-. Creo que te mejoraría el humor.

-¡Tengo que aguantar al profesor Fox y ahora a ti también! –Ron tomó su mochila y se puso de pie-. Mejor voy a prepararme para las clases –y se fue. Harry y Hermione se miraron.

-¿Prepararse para las clases? –repitió Harry, desconcertado-. ¿Eso no lo deberías decir tú?

*****

Rachel reviraba en sus manos el objeto que hacía meses que llevaba escondido. Había ido a Pequeño Hangleton en vano, ya que, según ella, _Él _se había adelantado y tomado lo que Rachel había ido a buscar. Tal vez _Él _había descubierto lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-¿Podrías explicarme qué me diste? –preguntó Samuel, que estaba sentado en un rincón, transformado en algo que podría describirse como un humano cubierto de pelos, con cola y hocico de lobo. Era completamente consciente de quién era, e incluso podía hablar.

-Una poción que mi tío… –Rachel se interrumpió, suspirando-. Bueno, es la poción matalobos, pero con mejoras.

Ela tomó su mochila, guardó el objeto que tenía en sus manos, y enseguida sacó una gran capa negra, que se la entregó a Samuel. Él, desconcertado, se la colocó, poniéndose de pie y cubriéndose completamente con ella.

-Nos vamos –anunció Rachel, saliendo de la habitación.

-¿A dónde? –murmuró Samuel por debajo de la capucha.

-Al Valle de Godric –dijo ella, más para sí misma que para Samuel-. Creo que está allí.

Samuel no entendía sobre qué estaba hablando, pero, sin preguntar, la siguió.

*****

-Hoy les enseñaré sobre unos "bichitos" que comen a las personas –comenzó el profesor Fox. Estaban en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y el profesor había llegado con una pequeña capa negra de tela en la mano-. Los lethifolds son criaturas parecidas a una capa negra como esta, que se arrastra por el piso y te come lentamente… –dijo macabramente. Se acercó a Hermione y le colocó la capa sobre la cabeza-. Dime, señorita Granger, ¿cómo se derrota a un lethifold?

Hermione se quitó la capa de encima y respondió:

-Con un encantamiento Patronus.

-Muy bien, Granger, diez puntos para Gryffindor. –El profesor tomó la capa y comenzó a pasear por entre los pupitres. –Me contaron… –se detuvo frente a Dean Thomas, dándole la capa. Apoyó una mano sobre el pupitre, mirando la clase-, que la señorita Granger es novia del mejor jugador de Quidditch, Viktor Krum, ¿es cierto? –preguntó, acercándose a ella nuevamente. Hermione se sonrojó visiblemente-. Bueno, no importa. Mi misión ahora es encontrar alguien para el señor Weasley… ¡Es el único sin novia!

-Te lo dije… –murmuró Ron a Harry.

-Y no descansaré hasta que lo consiga –dijo Fox alzando los brazos y apretando los puños. Luego miró a todos sus alumnos y se detuvo en la parte de los de Slytherin-. ¡Crabbe y Goyle! ¿También fueron abandonados por chicas? Porque tienen cara de que lloran días y días… –El profesor se colocó al lado de Crabbe y lo codeó: –Dime quién es.

Crabbe soltó un suspiro, pero no respondió. Fox lo miró pensativo.

-El problema es grave –murmuró Fox y se dirigió hacia el escritorio. Ron, por primera vez en el año (y talvez en todos los años), alzó la mano.

-¿Sí, señor Weasley?

-Una pregunta… ¿usted tiene novia o esposa?

Hermione, escandalizada, lo miró.

-Eso, Weasley, no le importa –respondió el profesor fríamente-. Bueno, dejemos de conversa y volvamos a la clase.

*****

Samuel iba olfateando el aire, como si fuera un perrito, buscando algo de comer. Rachel tenía dificultades en mantener a su compañero de pie, hasta que cierto momento, él se soltó de la joven y se metió de cabeza dentro de un tarro de basura.

-¡Mmm! –se relamió sacando la cabeza y escandalizando las personas-. Hamburguesa rancia de hace tres días… ¡me encanta! –Un perro callejero se acercó y Samuel lo atacó. Rachel tranquilizaba a las personas, mientras corría hacia su compañero.

-¡Compórtate o acabaré contigo! –dijo ella enfadada, mostrando la varita y Samuel, asustado, salió del tarro de basura cabizbajo. Al parecer se había tomado enserio las palabras de Rachel-. Lo siento, lo que sucede es que tenemos que estar incógnitas.

-Disculpa –murmuró el joven, limpiándose el hocico, de donde colgaba un trozo de lechuga.

-Vamos, tenemos que llegar antes del Halloween.

Samuel se ajustó la capa y siguió a Rachel, sacando la hamburguesa que había encontrado en el tacho de basura y se la comió disimuladamente.

*****

En el segundo sábado de octubre, Harry se despertó antes que sus compañeros de cuarto. Aprovechó para comenzar a planear su salida del castillo, pero no encontró ninguna idea. Era un frío día de otoño y una niebla espesa rodeaba Hogwarts. Hermione y Ron tampoco no tenían idea de cómo salir de allí sin que los vieran. El lunes, después de la clase de transformaciones, el trío estaba en el patio conversando y aun viendo la manera de salir cuando pasaron por ellos Crabbe y Goyle apenados y suspirando. Un grupo de alumnos se burlaban de ellos.

-Pobrecitos –comentó Hermione mirándolos-. Están así desde que comenzaron las clases…

-¡Claro! –exclamó Ron-. No ven a _su_ Malfoy hace meses.

-Me dan lástima –continuó la castaña-, pues ellos eran sus mejores amigos.

-Por favor, Hermione… –exclamó el pelirrojo, riendo-. ¡Son Crabbe y Goyle!

-Pero, Ron, ¿no ves cómo se burlan de ellos? –replicó la chica.

Harry oía la conversación en silencio, y por su cabeza pasaban cosas muy extrañas. _Son amigos de Malfoy… pero no se lo merecen… No sé qué haría si Ron y Hermione no estuvieran aquí. _Sin darse cuenta avanzó hacia el grupo de alumnos que se burlaban de ellos. Sólo alcanzó a oír la voz de sus amigos gritando: "¿qué haces, Harry?", y luego su propia voz exclamando un encantamiento silenciador y los murmullos de sus compañeros de clase.

-No tienen derecho de burlarse –dijo Harry después del encantamiento, mientras que ellos corrían con miedo. Se acercó a Crabbe y a Goyle, que lo miraron. Tenían los ojos hinchados y una expresión de tristeza. Hermione y Ron se acercaron-. ¿Están bien? –preguntó Harry. Goyle lo miró, luego a Hermione y de repente se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola y llorando en su hombro. Ella, sorprendida, trató de no caer.

-¡Hey! –exclamó Ron, toando a Goyle por el brazo-. Déjala en paz.

Goyle lo miró y Crabbe suspiró.

-No somos nada sin Malfoy… –murmuró Crabbe; y diciendo esto, se fue, seguido por Goyle. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, extrañados.

-Dan pena –dijo Ron, virándose para irse, pero Harry se quedó allí, pensativo.

-¡Oigan, esperen! –gritó Harry y los alcanzó. Ellos lo miraron con una expresión de tristeza-. A Malfoy no le gustaría que sus mejores amigos se dejaran ser la burla. ¡Si yo fuera Malfoy les diría a esos lentos que dejen los pañales antes de burlarse de ustedes! –Harry sonrió, y Ron y Hermione lo miraban boquiabiertos. –Y ahora tenemos hora libre, talvez podríamos fugarnos hasta la cocina…

-¿Quieres nuestra compañía después de todo lo que te hicimos? –preguntó incrédulo Goyle.

-Exacto –dijo Harry, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo-. ¿Vienen?

Crabbe y Goyle fueron atrás de Harry. Ron y Hermione no se movieron.

-Harry está loco, ¿verdad? –dijo Ron, incrédulo.

*****

Crabbe y Goyle pasaron a ser la sombra de Harry, siguiéndolo a todos los lados como grandes cachorritos. A Ron no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero luego le gustó porque ellos le pasaban los deberes que Hermione los ayudaba a hacer. En la mañana de Halloween, Harry despertó con un leve dolor en la cicatriz; balanceó la cabeza y trató de distraerse. Tomó el Mapa del Merodeador del baúl y lo observó.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –murmuró, apuntando con su varita al pergamino. Lo abrió, viendo a dos motitas con las inscripciones "Vincent Crabbe" y "Gregory Goyle" cerca del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¡Harry, Harry!

Hermione entró corriendo en el dormitorio de los chicos, donde Ron se vestía, que gritó al ver a su amiga y se escondió. Hermione alzó las cejas y se dirigió a Harry:

-Tengo pésimas noticias: el colegio será trancado en la noche, nadie podrá salir y encima se hará un listado de quienes están y no. –Diciendo esto, se sentó a los pies de la cama de Harry.

-¿Entonces cómo saldremos? –preguntó Ron, saliendo de su escondite ya vestido.

-Necesitaremos una distracción, ¿pero qui…? –comenzó a decir Harry, pensativo, y volvió a mirar el mapa: –Crabbe y Goyle.

*****

Antes de la cena, los chicos ya tenían todo planeado, y estaban reunidos cerca del despacho de la directora McGonagall; Crabbe y Goyle estaban con ellos, muy contentos con poder hacer algo útil.

-¿Están prontos? –preguntó Harry, serio. Crabbe y Goyle asintieron-. Bueno, los veo más tarde.

Harry, Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, y el pelirrojo tomó el Mapa del Merodeador del baúl de Harry, verificando si la torre estaba vacía: sólo Colin Creevey y sus amigos estaban en uno de los dormitorios.

-Si continúan ahí no serán problema –dijo Harry, también mirando el mapa. Ron observó a las motitas de Minerva McGonagall, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

-¿Realmente podemos confiar en ellos? –dudó Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ellos sienten la falta de alguien que les dé órdenes –puntualizó Hermione-. Entonces harán todo lo que digamos.

-¡Vaya, Hermione! ¿Quien te viera abusando de los demás?

Hermione hizo una mueca y no dio nada. En ese momento, Crabbe y Goyle entraron en el dormitorio.

-Demoramos porque por poco se nos olvida la contraseña y la Dama Gorda casi no nos deja entrar –jadeó Goyle rápidamente, jadeando.

-No importa –dijo Harry, guardándose el mapa en el bolsillo de su pantalón-. ¿Tienen todo pronto? –preguntó. Crabbe y Goyle asintieron, sacando de sus mochilas (que Hermione había expandido mágicamente) tres muñecos exactamente iguales a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Cuiden si alguien viene, pero que nadie los vea –les recomendó Hermione, levantándose de la cama donde estaba sentada, y sacando de su mochila tres paraguas, entregándole uno a Harry y otro a Ron. El pelirrojo tomo el suyo, de color azul eléctrico, y lo analizó con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y qué era que hacía esta cosa? –preguntó a su amiga.

-Hará que nuestra caída sea más lenta, como si fuera un paracaídas.

-¿Paracaídas? –exclamó Ron sin entender.

Hermione hizo una mueca murmurando "no importa". Harry se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y abrió su paraguas mágico. Hermione y Ron se acercaron. El joven saltó y, definitivamente, la caída se transformó en algo más lento y suave. Luego, sus amigos y él sobrevolaban sobre el Bosque Prohibido, bajando enseguida en un claro del bosque. El aterrizaje fue suave, aunque Ron se distrajo y cayó de bruces en el piso. Harry verificó el mapa, comprobando que estaban ya fuera de las inmediaciones de Hogwarts, y se desaparecieron.


	4. Recuerdos del cuarto en el sótano

**¡Por este episodio acepto todo tipo de críticas! Ojala que les guste, sino, díganlo nomás que no me enojo…**

RECUERDOS DEL CUARTO EN EL SÓTANO

-¿Podrías apurarte, Samuel? –preguntó Rachel con impaciencia. Samuel estaba bañándose en la pensión donde estaban hospedados. Ella estaba ansiosa por volver al Valle de Godric.

-Voy, voy –exclamó el joven, abriendo la puerta del baño. Rachel lo observó con perplejidad: los cabellos castaños estaban bien peinados (y no rebeldes como siempre) y estaba bien vestido. Su apariencia de lobo había acabado la noche anterior.

-Te ves más… –ella pensó si lo diría o no-, guapo desde la primera vez que te vi hasta ahora. –En el rostro de Samuel se dibujó una gran sonrisa. –Pero no te vayas acostumbrando con esos elogios que no oirás muchos de mi parte –concluyó ella. Sacó su varita y la agitó, haciendo aparecer un plato de sándwiches. –come, así no estarás revisando cubos de basura en el camino.

Samuel se puso del mismo color que el cabello de Rachel.

*****

Harry, Ron y Hermione se aparecieron en el Valle de Godric perfectamente. Harry se apresuró en entrar en la casa de los Potter, y enseguida fue a verificar si el grifo había vuelto, y sonrió al ver que no. Bajó al sótano seguido por Ron y Hermione y la chica encendió las antorchas, iluminando la habitación. Miraron hacia todos los lados.

-¿Qué sería que Rachel buscaba aquí? –se preguntó Harry. Ron se encogió de hombros. Hermione, por otro lado, tomó uno de los libros polvorientos y lo abrió.

-_Guía completo sobre las criaturas domésticas _–leyó ella en voz alta-. Parece ser un buen libro –y comenzó a hojearlo.

Harry se aproximó a la misteriosa puerta en el fondo del sótano, sacó su varita y murmuró: _¡Alohomora!_, pero las cadenas y los candados no cedieron. Harry sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina, y sintió algo extraño en el pecho, que no supo explicar. Ron y Hermione se aproximaron.

-Déjame intentarlo –pidió Ron. Apuntó con su varita la puerta y murmuró-: ¡Bombarda!

Hubo una explosión y el polvo del sótano se esparramó en el aire. Tosiendo, percibieron que la puerta continuaba infranqueable. Harry frunció el entrecejo, pensando en los motivos que habría para dejar esa puerta tan trancada.

-¿Qué habrá ahí de tan importante que no se puede ver? –inquirió Ron, que estaba ya con ganas de irse-. ¿Y si la golpeamos con unos de los estantes?

-No seas tonto, Ron –lo reprendió Hermione, dirigiéndose hacia unos de los estantes y asiendo un manojo de llaves que pendían de un gancho al lado de la puerta. Se acercó a ésta y abrió todos los candados-. Para abrir una puerta se usan las llaves –le dijo Hermione, en tono burlón, a Ron.

Ron soltó un bufido, enfadado. Harry ayudó a Hermione a quitar las cadenas y enseguida abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba completamente oscura, pero desprendía un leve perfume de bebé, que invadió las narices de Harry. Murmurando: _¡Lumus!_, Harry entró seguido por sus amigos. La luz de la varita iluminó la pequeña habitación: una cuna rosada estaba al lado de la pared opuesta a la puerta; a la derecha había un armario y un pequeño estante, lleno de bichitos de peluche y portarretratos. Harry se aproximó a la cuna, observando el inmenso oso de peluche de color rosa que estaba dentro de ella.

-Me parece que te trataban de niña, Harry… –se burló Ron. Hermione lo codeó con enojo.

Harry, sin dar importancia al comentario de Ron, se aproximó al estante, tomando una fotografía donde sus padres sostenían en la falda a una bebita, que llevaba un vestido blanco. Lily y James saludaban alegremente.

-¿Tienes primas o algo por el estilo? –preguntó Hermione, que miraba la foto por encima del hombro de Harry.

-Harry, aquí hay un pensadero –exclamó Ron, apuntando hacia una mesita frente al armario. Hermione tomó una botellita del estante y se la entregó a Harry, que se aproximó al pensadero con las manos temblorosas. Sentía curiosidad, y al mismo tiempo, miedo por lo que podría ver.

-Veremos que era este dormitorio –murmuró él, más para sí mismo que para sus amigos.

-Harry, mira esto –Ron le entregó a Harry otra fotografía mágica de la misma bebé del otro retrato, pero en esta estaba con un poco más de un año. Ella tenía el cabello rojo oscuro, sentada sobre una cuna azul, al lado de otro bebé más pequeño, bastante parecido a…

-Harry… ¿ese no eres tú? –preguntó Hermione. El bebé tenía el cabello tenía el cabello negro azabache y los ojos verde esmeralda, exactamente iguales a los da Harry.

-Creo que sí –murmuró él. Dejó la foto, y vertió el contenido de la botellita que le había entregado Hermione en el pensadero-. Ron, tú quedas y vigila, que Hermione y yo entraremos en el pensadero.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, dubitativo. Harry y Hermione entraron en el pensadero y se encontraron en un gran dormitorio, donde había dos cunas, una rosada y otra azul, donde dormía Harry, que tenía cerca de un año. Lily estaba apoyada en la otra cuna, sollozando, y Sirius trataba de consolarla, en vano. Lupin estaba recostado sobre la cuna de Harry, con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, y tenía ojeras. Parecía haber estado llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Hermione en un susurro, como si temiese que la oyeran. Harry negó con la cabeza, demasiado emocionado para hablar. Quería entender qué ocurría allí, y saber por qué lloraban.

Dumbledore entró velozmente, estaba preocupado. Miró a Lily y se aproximó a ella.

-¿Dónde está James? –le preguntó él. Lily alzó la mirada hacia Dumbledore.

-Intenta encontrarla…

Sirius miró a Dumbledore.

-Voldemort devolverá a Claire si le entregan a Harry –dijo Sirius con los puños apretados, y con una expresión de enojo-. Sino la matarán… –murmuró entre dientes.

Lily soltó un suspiro y comenzó llorar.

-No quiero perder a ninguno de mis hijos…

Harry sintió una sacudida en el estómago, y balanceó la cabeza con incredulidad. Hermione tomó el brazo del chico y lo jaló, y ambos salieron del pensadero. Ron los aguardaba ansiosos por noticias, pero se sorprendió al ver que Harry pateaba la mesita, derribándola, y haciendo añicos al pensadero. Hermione, en voz baja, le contó a Ron lo que habían visto. Harry se colocó en cuclillas y se agarró los cabellos, aturdido.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? –gruñó él, escondiendo el rostro detrás de los brazos, y aferrando con fuerza los cabellos. Nadie le había dicho nada… ni Dumbledore, ni Sirius, o Lupin… ni siquiera los Dursley. Era como si Claire Potter nunca hubiese existido1. No sabía qué pensar.

-Mira, Harry, aquí hay una puerta –dijo la voz distante de Ron.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos, se levantó y se dirigió a sus amigos: había una puerta detrás de la estantería. Intentó abrirla con un hechizo, pero no funcionó. A Harry le dio la sensación de que una mano le pasaba por la nuca.

-Aquí alguien realizó magia, hay restos de ella –dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.

-¿Será que hay…? –comenzó Ron.

-Un horrocrux –terminó Harry.

-Deja que yo abro esta vez –anunció Ron, lanzándose contra la puerta, que cayó con su peso. El pelirrojo se incorporó, sacándose el polvo de la ropa.

-Creo que no debería haber hecho eso, Ron –dijo Hermione, retrocediendo aterrada. De la habitación salían miles de lethifolds, y los chicos sacaron sus varitas, pero los seres fueron arrastrándose hacia ellos, trepándose por sus pies. Trataban que quitárselos de encima, pero parecían babosas pegajosas, y terminaron cayendo en el piso. Harry sintió un lethifold pasar por su rostro, asfixiándolo. Intentó levantar su varita, pero no pudo.

-¡Expecto patronum! –No era ni la voz de Ron ni la de Hermione. Harry sintió los lethifolds salir disparando de encima de él. Mientras buscaba respirar, divisó un lobo plateado, que estaba alejando a las criaturas, y luego aulló y desapareció. Harry se levantó, observando a la persona que había conjurado el Patronus: una mujer pelirroja. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando identificarla.

-¿Mamá? –murmuró, pero no consiguió mantenerse en pie y se desmayó.

*****

-Potter… ¡Potter! –Harry sintió que lo sacudían-. Despierta.

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Rachel, que al verlo despertar lo abrazó y con la misma velocidad se separó. En el momento en que los brazos de la joven lo envolvían se sintió protegido, y no le encontró explicación.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Hermione, que estaba sentada a su lado. Harry asintió, sintiéndose un poco tonto. Miró a Rachel, extrañado de verla allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Harry. Rachel no lo miró.

Se encontraban en la entrada de una caverna estrecha y sombría. Harry supuso que era la cámara que venía después de la habitación de los lethifolds.

-Busco respuestas –mintió Rachel, pero luego pensó que lo que decía tenía algo de verdad. Se recostó a la pared.

-¿Aquí? –preguntó Ron con desconfianza.

-¿Qué eran aquellas cosas? –inquirió Samuel a Rachel, que lo miró extrañada.

-Lethifolds –respondió Hermione automáticamente-. Criaturas que se alimenta de personas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacías aquí? –preguntó Harry sin dar importancia a la conversación sobre los lethifolds. Rachel lo miró, al parecer pensó en protestar como siempre hacía cada vez que le hacían esa pregunta.

-Ya te dije, busco respuestas –dijo casi sin pensar.

-¿Qué respuestas? –preguntó Hermione, desconfiando de ella cada vez más-. ¿Y por qué en la casa de los Potter?

-Sí, ¿qué respuestas? –preguntó Samuel sin entender, y Rachel lo fulminó con la mirada-. Ah, esas respuestas –dijo enseguida, al darse cuenta que había dicho algo que no debía.

Rachel trató de encontrar una mentira convincente.

-Cuando yo era pequeña mataron a mis padres, y me adoptó una familia de magos, yo no sabía de nada hasta unos meses atrás. Me dijeron que los Potter habían sido amigos de mis verdaderos padres.

-¡Qué triste esta historia! –dijo sonándose la nariz Samuel, y Rachel lo volvió a mirar con cara de pocos amigos-. ¿Qué? –preguntó sin prestar atención, pero miró a Rachel y afirmó-: Esta historia siempre me deja así.

-Bueno, Harry, ¿seguimos? Hay un horrocrux que encontrar –dijo Ron, impaciente. Rachel, al oírlo, puso una cara de asombro.

-¿Ho… horro… cruz… horrocrox? –preguntó ella tartamudeando, y miró a Harry extrañada-. ¿Van a buscar los horrocrux? ¡Pero es muy peligroso!

-¿Cómo sabes de los horrocruxes? –preguntó Hermione.

-Mi padre era auror y tenía un libro que explicaba lo que era –volvió a mentir Rachel.

-¿Y tu padre no estaba muerto? –preguntó Samuel desconcertado.

-Sí, Samuel, pero me refiero a mi padrea adoptivo.

-¡Ah!

-Eso no importa –intervino Ron con enfado-. ¿Vamos, Harry?

El trío se dispuso a entrar en la caverna, pero Rachel los detuvo.

-Voy con ustedes –dijo ella con decisión, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de Ron-. Sé bastante sobre defensa, podría ser útil.

Harry miró a sus amigos, y pensó por unos segundos. Algo dentro de sí le decía que podía confiar en ella; si fuera mortífaga ya los hubiera matado.

-De acuerdo –accedió él-. Pero caminaremos rápido.

Anduvieron durante media hora por pasillos y cámaras, que más parecía un laberinto, hasta llegar a una parte rocosa, hasta que las paredes desaparecieron y vieron delante de ellos un bosque oscuro y sombrío. Se detuvieron.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a seguir! –dijo Ron, pero la mano de Rachel lo jaló antes de que pisara el pasto del bosque.

-Hay que tener cuidado, no sabemos qué puede haber en ese bosque –alertó Rachel preocupada. Tomó una piedra y la lanzó hacia el bosque. Un momento después, varias criaturas se abalanzaron sobre la piedra y la hicieron trizas a una velocidad impresionante. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, excepto Rachel que, aunque no se sorprendió, se asustó.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿qué eran esas cosas? –preguntó Ron, asustado y retrocediendo.

-No sé –dijo Hermione-, y no pretendo saberlo.

-Debe haber una forma de pasa –dijo Harry observando alrededor-. Sino, ¿cómo pasaría Voldemort?

-¡No lo nombres, Potter! –exclamó Rachel, alarmada-. Sino estarás invocando a los mortífagos.

Harry la miró, pero no preguntó como ella sabía eso, porque notó que Rachel se maldecía por haberlo dicho.

-Tal vez el Innombrable controla a las criaturas –sugirió Samuel-. O sino… –Sacó una varita del bolsillo interno de su campera y, ante la sorpresa de todos, empezó a golpear la pared con ella, como si fuera un busca metales.

-¡Aquí! –gritó después de unos momentos, señalando una pared paralela al bosque-. ¡Es aquí! Pero se necesita un sacrificio.

-¿Qué sacrificio? –preguntó Hermione.

-Cabello de bestia lunar, sangre mezclada y por último hay que colocarlos en igualdad de tiempo, en diferente posición y en ambos extremos de la pared –explicó Samuel con la varita encendida.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –exclamó Rachel con asombro. Supuestamente Samuel era un idiota.

-Simplemente lo sé –dijo él sin darle importancia.

-¿Y qué quiere decir lo que dijo? –preguntó Ron.

-Quiere decir que necesita pelos de hombre lobo, sangre de un mestizo y colocarlos al mismo tiempo a cada lado de la pared –explicó Hermione impaciente.

-Pero esto parece muy lento –dijo Ron-. El Innombrable hubiese hecho algo más difícil.

-Seguramente, Vol… digo, el Innombrable no pensó que pudiéramos encontrar su horrocrux, y menos aquí, y si lo encontraba alguien, confiaba que el grifo lo devorara, y si lo pasaba, se los comería los lethifolds, pues eran muchos. Pero si pasaba los lethifolds también confiaba que iba a morir en el bosque, y aunque encontrara la puerta secreta, no podría abrirla, pues de seguro imaginaba que quién la encontrara sería un sangre pura y seguramente quedan más cosas por delante –dijo rápidamente Hermione, y Ron puso cara de no entender nada, pero quedó callado.

-Preocupémonos ahora por abrir eso –dijo Rachel con impaciencia.

-La sangre la doy yo –dijo Harry, haciéndose un corte en la mano con una piedra afilada-. Y los pelos…

-Yo me encargo de so –dijo Rachel, y a seguir tomó a Samuel del brazo y le cortó un mechón de su cabello. Samuel se quejó.

-Excelente, ahora a colocarlos en los extremos –dijo Ron.

Harry y Rachel se colocaron cada uno en cada extremo de la pared, y colocaron cada uno la sangre y los cabellos, y una pequeña abertura surgió en el medio de la pared. Los cinco jóvenes miraron hacia el interior, iluminado tenuemente por la varita de Hermione: era una pequeña habitación donde había una escoba solitaria. Harry, con lentitud, se acercó, la tomó y la sacó.

-Yo iré en ella y buscaré el horrocrux –dijo Harry, montando en la en la escoba-. Ustedes quédense aquí por si acaso.

-Iré contigo –se apuró Rachel, y sin esperar respuesta se subió detrás de Harry-. Puedo ser útil.

-Está bien, pero debemos que tener cuidado.

Rachel se sujetó de Harry con fuerza, mientras él pateaba el piso y alzaba vuelo. Pasaron por entre los árboles, a pocos metros por encima del suelo y, como sospecharon, las criaturas no aparecieron. En seguida, llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro del bosque, donde había un pequeño piso de piedra. Bajaron allí y observaron a una mesa que estaba frente a ellos, que tenía ocho vasijas con líquidos de diferentes colores.

-En una de estas vasijas está el horrocrux –dijo Rachel observando la mesa detenidamente-. El problema es en cuál.

-Debe haber una forma de saberlo…

Rachel sacó su varita y tocó el líquido de color celeste de la vasija del extremo izquierdo. Una luz recorrió la varita y empujó a Rachel con fuerza hacia atrás, pero Harry la sostuvo antes de que cayera sobre el pasto del bosque. Ella se incorporó, sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry sin entender.

-Sé como tomar el horrocrux –dijo ella, pero la sonrisa se le borró de su rostro-, pero es necesaria la varita de _Él _–explicó Rachel, guardando su varita-. De seguro, _Él _colocó siete vasijas con diferentes colores para confundir al que llegue aquí…

-Pero solamente Vold… el Innombrable sabe cuál es la vasija verdadera, hacer el hechizo necesario para desvanecer el líquido y tomar el horrocrux –completó Harry. ¿Pero qué ocurre a quién intenta desaparecer el líquido sin ser el Innombrable?

-No quiero ni saberlo –murmuró Rachel, paseándose frente a la mesa-. Hay que encontrar una manera de tomar el horrocrux sin utilizar la varita de _Él_…

Harry estuvo pensándolo unos minutos, revolviendo su varita entre los dedos… ¡Su varita! Harry la observó por unos instantes, luego pasó la vista por las vasijas. Se fijó en la que contenía un líquido amarillo canario, color de la casa de Hufflepuff, colocó el extremo de su varita en el líquido amarillo y murmuró: _Desaparecium_. El líquido desapareció, dejando a la vista en el interior de la vasija la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Harry dudó por un instante, acerando los dedos a la copa.

-¡Espera! –lo detuvo Rachel, tomando el brazo d Harry-. Puede haber más trapas-. Ella murmuró algo, apuntando con su varita a la copa. Hubo un destello de luz plateada. Luego Rachel acercó su mano a la copa, tomando el horrocrux-. Toma, es tuyo –Le entregó la copa y Harry se certificó si el horrocrux era verdadero-. Bueno, ¿vamos? –preguntó ella, y él asintió, guardándose la copa.

Ambos subieron en la escoba y atravesaron el bosque, volviendo a la entrada, donde los esperaban Ron, Hermione y Samuel ansiosos.

-¿Y? –preguntó Hermione-. ¿Consiguieron encontrar el horrocrux?

-Sí –contestó Harry, mostrándole la copa.

-¿Y qué es ese ruido? -preguntó Ron y todos se dieron vuelta. Harry supuso que no podría haber sido tan fácil, y vio a los lethifolds avanzaren a gran velocidad hacia ellos desde el túnel por el cual habían llegado.

-¡Corran! –gritó Samuel, internándose en el bosque.

-¡No, Samuel! –lo intentó detener Rachel, y sin darse cuenta pisó en el bosque. Una criatura se aproximó con velocidad y ella corrió asustada atrás de Samuel. Al parecer, las criaturas se percataron de que habían más gente y que ninguna era Voldemort, entonces salieron de su escondite y se acercaron a los chicos murmurando.

-Yo pienso que… lo mejor es que… ¡corramos! –gritó Ron, siguiendo el camino de Rachel, y Harry y Hermione lo siguieron, evitando así que se perdieran unos de otros.

Se internaron en el bosque rápidamente, seguidos de cerca por las extrañas criaturas. Samuel se subió en un árbol con agilidad, y los demás lo imitaron. Los seres cercaron los árboles, pero no subieron.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Ron, inquieto.

-Bueno, algo es seguro, las criaturas no suben a los árboles –dijo Harry-. Así que aquí estaremos bien.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro –dijo Samuel, señalando los lethifolds que se acercaban tragándose a las criaturas y trepándose en los árboles a su camino-. ¡Salten! –gritó el joven apurado y saltó con rapidez al siguiente árbol. Todos lo siguieron, excepto Hermione, que estaba atemorizada.

-Ven, Hermione, salta –le gritaba Harry, ya que los lethifolds avanzaban-. ¡Vamos, tú puedes! –dijo, esta vez nervioso y asustado, pero inesperadamente Ron saltó al árbol donde estaba la chica y notó que temblaba. La abrazó y le susurró algo al oído, y ella asintió. Poco después saltaron a los otros árboles hasta que no habían más y se detuvieron.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Rachel y Harry, nervioso, miró hacia todos los lados y luego a cada uno de los presentes. Samuel tenía una expresión firme con la varita a punto de sacar, al parecer estaba dispuesto a pelear; Rachel no estaba con una postura diferente a la de su compañero; Ron seguía abrazando a Hermione, asustado, y la chica temblaba aún sujeta al pelirrojo. Harry continuó buscando una salida, hasta que su amiga se separó de Ron al fin.

-¡Harry, allí hay algo! –dijo casi sin voz y Harry miró, viendo un hueco bastante grande y alto cerca de una pared.

-¡vamos! –exclamó Rachel. Alzó su varita hacia los lethifolds, realizó un Patronus, y de su varita salió un imponente lobo plateado. Todos pasaron por la abertura, que daba a un largo túnel que al final desembocó en la cámara de los lethifolds. Volvieron al sótano y Rachel trancó la puerta, evitando así que algún lethifold escapara.

-Al menos que tus padres se hayan transformado en lethifold, creo que no encontraste nada útil –dijo Samuel a Rachel jadeando, y ella lo miró con enojo.

-Sí, Samuel, ahora nos tenemos que ir –y diciendo esto, Rachel tomó el brazo de Samuel y se desapareció, sin dejar tiempo a que los demás preguntaran algo.

El trío volvió al Bosque Prohibido y con paso rápido volvieron al castillo. Hermione seguía temblando y Ron la ayudaba a caminar. Al llegar a la sala común, ya estaba amaneciendo. Escondieron los muñecos justo cuando los demás compañeros comenzaban a despertarse.

-¡Qué temprano que te levantaste, Ron! –comentó Neville, bostezando.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, soñoliento. Más tarde, a la hora del desayuno, el trío volvió a encontrarse.

-Si no fuera por Rachel tal vez hubiéramos muerto… –susurró Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Es verdad –dijo Ron, acariciándole el pelo para reconfortarla.

-¿Vieron? Es muy arriesgado, no debieron ir, pudieron morir y todo por mi culpa –dijo Harry lentamente-. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es no ir más conmigo, quién sabe qué otros peligros hay…

-Nosotros sabíamos a qué nos enfrentábamos, así que iremos donde sea –replicó Ron, firme, y Hermione asintió con un balanceo de cabeza.

-Somos tus amigos y nos importas –agregó ella-. Y odiamos tanto al Innombrable como tú, y por esa razón debemos ir contigo.

Harry bajó la mirada.

-Pero si les ocurre algo o… o mueren, nunca me lo perdonaría –dijo Harry, suspirando. Miró a sus amigos, pero ellos seguían firmes.

-No se discute más. Vamos contigo y fin de historia –dijo Hermione levantándose y saliendo del Gran Salón con su mochila a cuestas.

*****

_**1: En la profecía no se menciona que Harry tiene que ser obligatoriamente hijo único. Puede muy bien haber tenido una hermana que todos ocultaron de Harry.**_


	5. Draco Malfoy

**Disculpen la demora en actualizar, pero he tenido mucho trabajo para hacer en el liceo ****(estudiar, estudiar, estudiar…) y no he tenido tiempo para subir el capítulo…**

DRACO MALFOY

Harry llegó a la clase de psicomagia somnoliento, y continuó así, ensimismado, hasta que casi al final de la clase, el profesor Fox se acercó, alzando las cejas con sorpresa.

-Ya sé que la fiesta fue bombástica –exclamó Fox-, pero parece que la tuya duró un poco más…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry sobresaltado. Estaba con el pensamiento lejos, muy lejos de allí, en el Valle de Godric. No podía entender el por qué le habían ocultado la existencia de Claire todo ese tiempo.

-Nada –dijo el profesor-. Ahora… –comenzó a decir, pero tocó el timbre y el profesor Fox salió corriendo, ante la mirada desconcertada de sus alumnos.

-Estaba pensando en una nueva –dijo Harry a sus amigos, mientras caminaban rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Salida? –preguntó Hermione, apartando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Harry asintió-. ¿Tan pronto?

-Sí. Necesito hablar con Lupin… sobre mi hermana –murmuró Harry.

-Pero nosotros no sabemos donde vive, ni donde está –dijo Ron, al atravesar el retrato hacia la sala común-. Y tenemos que organizar todo…

-Eso lo puedo averiguar, es muy importante para Harry –dijo Hermione con decisión-. Tal vez esté en Grimmauld Place, piensa.

-Gracias –dijo Harry y decidió no discutir sobre el tema de ellos ir con él; después de todo ellos eran sus amigos.

-¡Potter! –gritaron Crabbe y Goyle, acocándose al trío corriendo a tropezones, pero sonriendo-. Al fin te encontramos…

Harry los miró.

-Gracias a ustedes también –les dijo sonriendo-. Nadie se enteró de que no estábamos aquí. –Sus robustos amigos lo miraron atónitos, y enseguida bajaron la mirada como si recordaran alguna situación triste. Hermione los miró con extrañeza.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella.

-Es que Malfoy no nos agradecería nunca y… –comenzó Goyle, y Crabbe hizo algo parecido con un sollozo.

-Y nada –terminó este último.

-Digan, por favor –dijo Harry preocupado. No era posible que Malfoy tratara tan mal a sus amigos, y al juzgar por las caras de Ron y Hermione, ellos pensaban lo mismo.

-Esto es tan diferente, comprende Potter, no estamos acostumbrados –terminó Goyle con voz quebrada. Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó, consolándolo.

*****

Samuel estaba sentado en la cama del hotel muggle donde él y Rachel estaban hospedados ese momento, observando a su ama, que estaba paseando por el dormitorio, furiosa y frustrada.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta? –exclamó ella, como hablando consigo misma-. ¿Cómo Potter sabía de los horrocruxes? –Detuvo el paseo. –Tal vez _Él_ no sepa que yo tomé uno de los horrocruxes…

-Rachel, para de quemarte la cabeza, el chico lo tiene, tú se lo diste, ¿y qué? –dijo Samuel comiendo una hamburguesa que había mandado pedir Rachel por teléfono, junto con algunas papas fritas.

-¿Y qué? –repitió ella con enojo-. ¡Seguramente _Él_ me llamará!

-¿_Él_ quién? –inquirió Samuel, pues no entendía a veces a su ama. Sabía que ella había trabajado para alguien, pero no sabía para quién; aunque ella parecía que no se dejaba controlar por nadie.

-Verás, en cualquier momento, me llamará –murmuró Rachel, como si no lo hubiera oído, volviendo a pasear por la habitación-. Tengo que encontrar una manera de que _Él_ no me encuentre…

Su brazo comenzó a arder, y sintió un fuerte apretón, pero ella lo ignoró. Rachel comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, y de repente las llamas de la chimenea en la habitación se volvieron verdes y una mujer salió de ésta: Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Rachel, más asustada que enojada, pues no esperaba verla allí. Samuel se puso de pie, sacando su varita, pero Rachel lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Hola, Rachel –saludó Bellatrix de manera fría-. Cuanto tiempo… ya estábamos preocupados… además, parece que nos has abandonado definitivamente.

-Yo no los he abandonado, simplemente no quería estar cuando castigaran a Draco –le dijo fulminándola con la mirada. La odiaba, y ella lo sabía; Snape le había enseñado a odiarla y no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-Pero él quiere que vayas, él quiere que lo encuentres –dijo Bellatrix, pero no pudo hablar más porque las llamas se encendieron nuevamente y Narcisa Malfoy entró en la habitación. Bellatrix la miró con la nariz fruncida. –Narcisa, no deberías haber venido, al Señor de las Tinieblas no le gustará saber que has venido.

-Déjala –regañó Rachel a Bellatrix-. ¿Qué sucede, señora Malfoy? –dijo Rachel cambiando su expresión y acercándole a Narcisa una silla. A diferencia que a su hermana, a Narcisa Rachel la apreciaba, había sido como una tía, incluso como una madre para ella.

-Quisiera hablar en privad, por favor, Rachel –suplicó Narcisa. Rachel no la había visto así en mucho tiempo.

-No, Narcisa, ella tiene que ir –reclamó Bellatrix.

-Pero ahora necesito yo hablar con ella –le dijo a su hermana. Rachel llevó a Narcisa al otro dormitorio y trancó la puerta, realizando el encantamiento _muffiato_, para que Bellatrix no oyera la conversación. Le indicó a Narcisa un asiento y se acomodaron.

-Dime qué te sucede –apremió Rachel.

-Es mi hijo –dijo Narcisa con voz quebrada-. Después de la misión, volvió con los mortífagos y el Señor de las Tinieblas estaba enfadado porque no fue Draco quién la cumplió, entonces él decidió castigarlo y mi hijo escapó. Ahora por su cobardía lo ha estado buscado y temo que lo mate –terminó llorando.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –preguntó Rachel, decidida a ayudar.

-Que averigües que es lo que él quiere hacerle a Draco y que lo ayudes –imploró Narcisa con desesperación-. Por favor, Rachel…

-De acuerdo, yo no permitiré que le hagan eso, es sólo un niño… –respondió seria, y resuelta salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia Bellatrix-. Voy contigo –dijo, para sorpresa de Samuel, y se acercó a la chimenea. Volcó dentro los polvos flu y desapareció. Samuel la siguió, y luego Bellatrix y Narcisa. Llegaron a una oscura y extraña habitación. Una voz fría les indicó a las hermanas que se fueran, y Rachel, de pie, buscó con la mirada al dueño de la voz, pero no pudo ver nada.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó él con mayor frialdad-. ¿Por qué no has venido cuando te he llamado? –volvió a preguntar arrastrando cada sílaba en un siseo.

-Tomando un descanso, estoy cansada de matar –dijo ella dándose vuelta, pero no lo vio, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? Sintió la mano de Samuel tomando la suya y se dio cuenta que le daba apoyo aunque no lo veía.

-No me mientas, te conozco, Rachel, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir –dijo enfadado Voldemort.

-Lo sé, y lo haré. Lo encontraré, después de todo sabes como odio a los traidores –dijo Rachel seria.

-Y tendrás un compañero –continuó Voldemort, encendiendo las luces con un movimiento de su varita-. Sé que no te gusta trabajar sola.

-Ya tengo un compañero –respondió, mirando a Samuel, que aún sujetaba su mano con fuerza-. Y estoy contenta y satisfecha con él.

-Al parecer no me teme –murmuró Voldemort, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué debería temerlo? Pensé que debería tenerle respeto, o eso es lo que me enseñó la señorita Blane –le dijo serio, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos rojos. Rachel lo miró sorprendida, a cada día Samuel revelaba aspectos diferentes de su personalidad un tanto extraña, pero estaba contenta por haber acertado en la elección.

-Entonces iré a buscar a Draco –dijo Rachel. Hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación, seguida por Samuel. Voldemort dio media vuelta y, observando a alguien escondido en la oscuridad tras él, murmuró:

-Ve a seguirla.

*****

Estaban recién a mitad de noviembre, pero el frío que se había instalado era como si estuvieran en pleno invierno, y Hogwarts parecía más vacía que nunca. Noticias de ataques de mortífagos llegaban con más frecuencia. El castillo parecía amenazado por algo que esperaba el mejor momento para atacar. Ese domingo, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban cerca de la chimenea en la sala común, conversando y planeando una manera de encontrarse con Lupin.

-No es necesario salir del colegio para ver a Lupin –susurró una vez detrás de ellos, y los tres se dieron vuelta con un respingo.

-¡Ginny! –exclamó Ron asustado-. ¡No deberías estar escuchando nuestras conversaciones! ¡Vete de aquí!

-¡Espera! –lo detuvo Harry, acercándose a Ginny-. ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Ginny sonrió.

-Lupin pasará las vacaciones en La Madriguera, y Tonos también –les dijo ella aun con una sonrisa en el rostro. Harry y Hermione se miraron-. Y nuestra prima Kelly, Ron, vendrá a presentarnos a su novio.

-¿Novio? –exclamó Ron desconcertado-. Pero… ¿quién es?

-No quiso decir quién es –contestó Ginny balanceando la cabeza.

-Entonces tendré que hablar con él –puntualizó Ron con decisión.

*****

-Rachel, creo que nos siguen –insistió por octava vez Samuel nervioso. Estaban en un callejón oscuro y con paredes enormes en Londres.

-No le temes a _Él_ y le temes a la oscuridad… –se burló Rachel sonriendo-. ¡Vamos, Samuel! Eres raro –concluyó balanceando la cabeza con incredulidad.

-No es a la oscuridad –insistió Samuel, apurado un poco más el paso con nerviosismo, mirando hacia todos los lados-. Es a algo que está en ella…

-No seas bobo, Samuel, no hay nada… -dijo, aun riendo, aunque sintió un escalofrío. Se encaminó a una casa en especial y sin golpear la puerta entraron; era una edificación fea, pequeña y muy desordenada-. ¡Draco! ¿Dónde estás? Soy yo, Rachel –gritó la joven, pero nada se movió.

Samuel pudo ver algo en la oscuridad.

-Allí –exclamó él, indicando con la varita a alguien acurrucado en una esquina de la habitación. Rachel se acercó con cautela y se arrodilló al lado de Malfoy, que levantó la mirada hacia ella, con los ojos llorosos.

-Draco, ¿estás bien? –Malfoy no contestó, mirándola con furia-. No te preocupes, no te haré nada… te ayudaré.

Malfoy pasó la mirada de Rachel a Samuel, y de nuevo a Rachel.

-Viniste a matarme, ¿no? –preguntó él ácidamente. Rachel asintió lentamente, y Malfoy bajó la mirada resignado.

-Pero no lo haré –dijo Rachel, ayudándolo a colocarse de pie él la miró sin entender-. Te ayudaré a escapar.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Malfoy con desconfianza-. Si lo haces, te matarán.

-Lo hago porque Narcisa me lo pidió… y porque eres mi amigo; yo aún recuerdo nuestros viejos tiempos –Rachel le sonrió, pero luego su expresión cambió, observándolo intensamente-. Ve a Hogwarts, es el único lugar donde no te buscarán…

-¡Shh! –exclamó Samuel, pidiendo silencio-. Alguien viene.

Rachel desvió la mirada hacia la puerta con rapidez, y la observó por unos instantes. Sintió un fuerte apretón en el brazo.

-Mortífagos –murmuró la joven. Volvió a mirar a Malfoy-. ¡Vete! –se sintió un fuerte golpe contra la puerta y Samuel levantó su varita y Rachel lo imitó. La puerta se abrió con un estruendo y entró un joven de aproximadamente veintidós años, alto y de cabello castaño, muy guapo, del cual se destacaban sus ojos azules. Detrás de él entraron otros tres mortífagos. Samuel dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a atacar y Rachel se puso frente a Malfoy; el mortífago, al verla, sonrió.

-Señorita Blane, un gusto conocerla –dijo él, en un tono irónico.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Rachel, protegiendo a Malfoy detrás de sí.

-Nadie más que un fiel servidor del Señor de las Tinieblas –dijo, mientras más mortífagos llegaban al local-. ¡Abran fuego! –gritó, y los mortífagos comenzaron a lanzar maleficios hacia todos los lados.

Samuel, como por instinto, se agachó y rodó por el piso hasta esconderse atrás de un estante. Rachel lanzó un hechizo de escudo, protegiéndose, y de repente un humo negro invadió el local y sintió que Malfoy no estaba más detrás de ella.

-¡Draco! –gritó la joven desesperada, y unas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, a medida que el humo se desvanecía. Todos habían desaparecido-. ¡Draco! ¿Dónde estás? –volvió a gritar. No lo pudo salvar, su plan había fracasado, lo habían matado, y ella era la culpable.

Samuel salió de su escondite y abrazó a Rachel.

*****

En la clase de Encantamientos, que era la última del día lunes, Harry y sus amigos intentaban realizar el encantamiento ilusionador. Atrás de ellos estaban Crabbe y Goyle, hablando de la tristeza que sería pasar las vacaciones lejos de Harry.

-¡Dos semanas sin Potter! –exclamó Crabbe, triste.

-Pueden pasar las vacaciones en casa… –murmuró Ron, dubitativo y cauteloso por lo que estaba por decir-. Si mis padres dejan…

-¿Podrías? –preguntaron Crabbe y Goyle, felices-. ¡Gracias!

Salieron al tocar el timbre, y luego de despedirse de Crabbe y Goyle, fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor, comentando entre ellos sobre cuándo volvería Hagrid, ya que estaba desaparecido desde el comienzo de las clases. Cuando se pusieron a hacer los deberes, Hedwig entró por la ventana con un sobre en el pico, y Harry reconoció enseguida los garabateos de Hagrid: _"Harry, quiero invitarlos a tomar un té. Los iré a buscar dentro de media hora en el vestíbulo, tengo algo que decirles. Hagrid"_. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados.

-Tal vez quiera un poco de nuestra atención –comentó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

-O tal vez quiera conseguirte una novia también –dijo Hermione en voz baja. Ron la miró con enfado, con las orejas coloradas.

Harry pensó que tal vez Hagrid pudiera saber algo de su hermana, entonces se apuró en abrigarse y bajar al vestíbulo.

*****

-¿Qué sabes sobre Claire, Hagrid? –preguntó Harry cuando llegaron a la cabaña del semi gigante. Este lo miró con extrema sorpresa y dejó caer la jarra con agua, haciéndola añicos. Hermione y Ron miraron a su amigo con sorpresa también.

-¿Sobre… sobre Claire? ¿Quién es Claire? –murmuró con rapidez, juntando los trozos de la jarra para evitar la mirada inquisitiva de Harry.

-¡Vamos, Hagrid! ¡Estoy cansado de que me ocultan todo! ¡Sabes que tuve una hermana! –insistió Harry, ahora un poco enojado. Garrid llevó los trozos al basurero, sin decir nada, pero Harry se colocó delante de él-. ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?!

-¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione sobresaltada.

Hagrid miró a Harry a los ojos, y vio que él estaba decidido a saber sobre su hermana a cualquier costo. Balanceó la cabeza y se sentó.

-Está prohibido hablar sobre Claire Potter, Harry, principalmente contigo –comenzó a decir él-. Yo soy el menos indicado para decir qué ocurrió.

-¿Por qué está prohibido, Hagrid? –preguntó Hermione, sentándose cerca de Hagrid.

-¡Para evitar más sufrimientos! Toda la familia de Harry fue muerta por en Innombrable… no era necesario agregar uno más a la lista.

-¡Era mi hermana! ¿Cómo pudieron ocultarla como si fuera _nada_? –gritó Harry con enojo.

-Dumbledore lo quiso así, Harry –le dijo Hagrid-. Secuestraron a Claire para cambiarla por ti, pero la mataron porque sabían que no aceptarían la propuesta… nunca quisieron devolver su cuerpo… Lily quiso morirse y James estaba furioso. Eran días muy tristes, Harry…

Harry pateó la mesa con furia, volteando una gran caja que había sobre ella, y esta se abrió, pudiendo verse una gran torta donde estaba escrito: "Feliz cumpleaños, Grawp".

-¿Eso tenías para decirnos? –preguntó Ron, boquiabierto.

Hagrid asintió, recogiendo el gran paquete. Harry decidió no insistir, y siguió a sus amigos hasta la entada del Bosque Prohibido; Hagrid los guió hasta llegar donde Grawp estaba sentado, adornado de una forma rústica pero acogedora. Grawp estaba feliz al verlos llegar, y casi rompió la silla donde estaba.

Una hora después decidieron volver a Hogwarts porque se haría tarde, pero se arrepintieron de rechazar la propuesta de Hagrid de acompañarlos. El bosque estaba oscuro y sombrío, el cielo estaba oscureciendo y había toda clase de ruidos asustadores.

-¿Escucharon ese ruido? –preguntó Hermione ante un estampido.

-Debe ser una criatura del bosque –dijo Ron, dubitativo, pero se quedó sin palabras al oír el ruido de algo cayendo y golpeando contra el piso.

-¿Qué fue eso? –volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Para de ser asustadiza, no debe ser nada –dijo Ron, pero apuró el paso.

-Echemos un vistazo –dijo Harry, empuñando su varita y caminó decidido, seguido por sus amigos. Oyeron un jadeo proveniente de detrás de unos árboles y con las varitas alzadas, se acercaron lenta y silenciosamente. Vieron un bulto en la nieve, se acercaron más y vieron sangre. Hermione soltó un gritito, asustada.

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó Ron con incredulidad, aproximándose, y luego miró a Harry, pálido, que le devolvió la mirada sin creer. Harry observó a Malfoy por unos instantes, preguntándose se lo ayudaba o no.

-Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería –murmuró Hermione temblando de frío.

-¿Estás loca? –gritó Ron, volviéndose hacia Hermione, aún más pálido-. ¡Malfoy es mortífago! ¡Planeó matar a Dumbledore!

-Pero… –comenzó Hermione, mirando a Ron y a Harry suplicante-. Aunque lo odiemos, no debemos dejarlo morir aquí… –titubeó ella, envolviéndose el rostro con la bufanda. Ron volvió a mirar a Malfoy tirado en el piso, inconsciente, dudando. Harry hizo lo mismo, pensando en cómo resentirían Crabbe y Goyle cuando se enteraran que Malfoy estaba en Hogwarts. Se arrodilló junto al rubio y lo tomó por los brazos. Ron lo miró con perplejidad.

-Ayúdame –pidió Harry. Hermione y Ron tomaron a Malfoy por los pies y lo llevaron hasta las afueras del Bosque Prohibido.

Vieron a alguien aproximarse, y se quedaron inmóviles del susto, viendo a la persona acercarse cada vez más. Si los veían allí, con Malfoy todo ensangrentado, estarían metidos en un gran problema. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron con temor, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Fox, acercándose con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Están…? –pero se interrumpió al ver a Malfoy-. ¿Qué...? ¿Quién es ese? –preguntó Fox finalmente.

-Es… esteeee –balbuceó Ron, nervioso-. Lo encontramos en el Bosque Prohibido y…

-Y debemos ayudarlo –terminó Hermione. El profesor Fox los miró con el ceño fruncido por un momento.

-Bueno, lo llevaremos al baño de Myrtle, la llorona, allá nadie lo buscará –dijo el profesor con voz firme. Harry, Ron y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza.

*****

**Espero que les**** haya gustado.**


	6. Daniel, el compañero mortífago

**He vuelto!! Disculpen por no actualizar antes, es que he tenido demasiados deberes que hacer, ya saben... es mi último año en el colegio antes de empezar facultad. Aquí les dejo el capítulo 6, espero que les guste.**

_*****_

DANIEL, EL COMPAÑERO MORTÍFAGO

Rachel y Samuel estaban en una taberna cerca del establecimiento de Borgin y Burkes, en el callejón Knocktun. La joven estaba con una taza de café en la mano y otras tres tazas descansaban sobre la mesa donde ella. Samuel desayunaba.

-Deja de tomar café -la reprendió él, quitándole la taza de las manos-. Esta es la cuarta taza que tomas en menos de diez minutos.

-Draco está muerto -murmuró Rachel, tomando la taza nuevamente y tomó lo que restaba de la bebida-. Tengo que vengar su muerte...

El tabernero sirvió otra taza de café a Rachel, que tomó todo su contenido de una sola vez. Samuel, mientras tanto, comían un sandwich de carne dragón, pero lo dejó por la mitad al ver que Rachel se ponía de pie y pagaba al tabernero. Salieron al callejón; Samuel miraba las tiendas atentamente, hasta que se detuvo observando a una de ellas.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Rachel apurada. Samuel entró en la tienda y luego de quince minutos salió del local con una expresión triunfante y guardando una caja azul en el bolsillo de la túnica. Rachel, al verlo, alzo una ceja-. ¿Qué fuiste a hacer? -preguntó ella, pero Samuel no respondió, sonriendo.

*****

Myrtle, la llorona, quedó muy contenta en compartir el baño con Draco Malfoy, y más aún cuando el profeso Fox le encomendó cuidar de él y evitar que alguien entrara al lugar. Malfoy continuaba inconsciente, entonces el profesor montó un dormitorio dentro de uno de los cuartos de baño y colocó al joven en una cama.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? -preguntó Myrtle con su voz chillona, paseándose por encima de la cama -¿Qué le hiciste, Harry? -exclamó con enojo.

Fox la ignoró.

-No deben contárselo a nadie -dijo el profesor, serio, casi de manera fría, lo que hizo que Harry recordarse a alguien en particular.

-¿Podemos contárselo a Crabbe y a Goyle? -preguntó Hermione. El profesor lo pensó por unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

Fox se fue y los chicos, luego de despedirse de Myrtle, volvieron a la sala común, donde estaban la gran mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor. Hermione se sacó la bufanda y subió al dormitorio de los chicos, seguida por Ron y Harry, y sacó del baúl de este último la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Ron.

-Los profesores no nos dejan salir luego de las siete, así tenemos que visitar a Malfoy con ella -le respondió Hermione mostrándole la capa. Harry y Ron se sorprendieron, pensando que aquella no era la Hermione que habían conocido. -Pero tenemos una ventaja: hoy, por si Ron no recuerda, es ronda de perfectos, Harry y yo iremos bajo la capa, y tú no la necesitarás, Ron.

Tardaron veinte minutos en llegar al baño, donde el profesor Fox estaba haciendo una poción humeante para curar las heridas de Malfoy. El caldero estaba apoyado sobre una pileta que aún estaba entera, y el humo empañaba el espejo roto. Ron no había echo ruido al entrar, pero Fox había sentido su presencia la de los otros dos chicos bajo la capa incluso sin mirarlos.

-El señor Malfoy está vivo por un milagro, sobrevivirá -dijo el profesor sin mirarlos.

Harry y Hermione se quitaron la capa. Ella sonrió muy levemente, aliviada por la noticia, y entró al dormitorio escondido detrás de la puerta de la última cabina. Malfoy aún yacía inconsciente sobre la cama y Hermione se acercó preocupada. Harry y Ron entraron después de ella, mirándola sorprendidos, seguidos por Fox que traía en sus manos una vasija.

-Temo que tendré que irme a mi despacho... ¿Quién me haría el favor de pasarle esto en sus heridas? -preguntó el profesor. Harry y Ron retrocedieron, pero Hermione no. Ella, con decisión, tomó la vasija de las manos del profesor y se aproximó al rubio, pasándole el ungüento con suavidad y delicadeza en cada una de sus heridas. Ron, bufando, miró hacia atrás para hablar con Fox, pero él ya había desaparecido.

-Hubiéramos dejado a Malfoy en el bosque... -gruñó Ron en voz baja, inclinándose hacia Harry, que le sonrió en respuesta.

Hermione permaneció allí durante una hora más, acompañada por Harry, mientras que Ron hacía su ronda con Padma Patil.

*****

-Vamos, Rachel -dijo Samuel, cansado de que su ama estuviera triste, y pensó que ella podría morir por ahogamiento de café-. Seguiremos buscando los horrocruxes, así vengarás al señor Malfoy.

Rachel dejó su novena taza de café sobre la mesa del bar muggle donde estaban. Suspirando, tomó su mochila de encima de la silla vacía a su lado, la colocó sobre los hombros y ambos salieron a la calle. Samuel, contento de que su ama había tomado una decisión , la siguió por la callejuela oscura, iluminada apenas por la tenue luz de la luna creciente. Caminaron varios metros en silencio, hasta que Samuel le preguntó qué había resuelto. Rachel desaceleró el paso, pero le respondió sin mirarlo:

-Iré a Buscar los horrocruxes. -Pasó los ojos de un lado a otro de la vereda, con un extraño presentimiento-. Tienes razón, debo vengar a Draco. Al parecer, Potter ya debe haber destruido algunos horrocruxes, pero aún faltan otros. -Se detuvo en seco, dándose vuelta hacia Samuel-. Debo eliminar aquél mortífago que... que mató a Draco... -Su expresión se volvió triste. -Él era mi amigo... mi único amigo... -y sin previo aviso, abrazó a Samuel tan bruscamente que él se sorprendió.

-Tranquila... -murmuró Samuel, dando palmaditas torpes en la espalda de Rachel. Ella, sin embargo, estaba observando atentamente un bulto moverse entre los árboles de la vereda. Sacó la varita del bolsillo de la túnica de Samuel con disimulo y apuntó con ella a la sombra, frunciendo el entrecejo al reconocerla.

Sin soltar a Samuel, sujetó firme la varita.

-¡Avada Kedravra!

Samuel, asustado, soltó a Rachel y se hizo a un lado, mirando con espanto hacia la vereda, donde una sombra corría con los pasos rápidos hacia la oscuridad.

-¿A quién intentabas matar? -exclamó Samuel aterrado.

Rachel decidió no seguir al mortífago. Devolvió la varita a su amigo y, sintiendo un fuerte apretón en el antebrazo, murmuró:

-_Él _me llama.

-¿Irás? -preguntó Samuel.

Rachel asintió.

*****

-Voy a ver a Malfoy -anunció Hermione un sábado muy bonito, mientras juntaba los deberes que había acabado de terminar en su mochila. Se cubrió el rostro con la bufanda y miró a los chicos, que estaban sentados en el sofá al lado del fuego de la chimenea-. Y ustedes deberían avisar a Crabbe y a Goyle que él está aquí.

-Hermione, ¿no tienes que estudiar o hacer los deberes? -preguntó Ron alzando una ceja y bostezando.

-No, acabé de terminar todo -dijo Hermione cerrando su mochila, y en seguida se marchó. El pelirrojo la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella desapareció por el retrato. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero no dijo nada. Harry lo miró con interés.

-Ron, ¿no estarás celoso? -preguntó él, dudoso, minutos después. Ron lo observó incrédulo, sacando los pergaminos y los libros de su mochila para comenzar a hacer algún deber, porque tenía ya varios atrasados.

-Por favor, Harry, yo no estoy celoso... Hermione es que está loca, Malfoy nos odia y ella intenta salvar su vida -le respondió Ron con un poco de enojo, pero Harry notó que sus orejas se había sonrojado.

Los chicos, sin decirse más nada sobre el asunto Hermione-Malfoy, comenzaron a hacer el trabajo de pociones hasta que el bullicio de los alumnos más chicos los distrajo. Harry alzó la mirada a ver qué ocurría y vio que todos se habían amontonado para poder ver por la ventana. Ron se puso de pie con curiosidad, y una familiar melodía les llegó a los oídos, la misma que Harry había oído en dos ocasiones anteriores.

-¿Fawkes? -murmuró él con inseguridad, tratando de ver también, pero varias cabezas se lo impedían.

Ron dejó los deberes de lado y salió por el retrato. Harry lo siguió.

*****

-Escucha, engendro de la naturaleza, sólo acepté porque _Él_ me lo pidió, porque yo sirviente ya tengo -dijo Rachel enfadada, mientras caminaba por la acera de una calle muggle. Estaba atardeciendo, y el ocaso teñía el horizonte con un tinte rojizo, lo que su luz hacía parecer que el cabello de Rachel se estaba incendiando, así como sus mejillas-. Espero que no me molestes, sino lo lamentarás. -Y le guiñó un ojo a Samuel.

-Primero, no me llamo _engendro de la naturaleza_,me llamo Daniel; segundo, no soy tu sirviente, soy tu compañero y tercero, la que lo lamentarás serás tú, Rachel -dijo el joven que los acompañaba caminando a grandes zancadas para poder acompañar a Rachel. Fijaba en ella sus ojos azules, los mismos ojos que habían sonreído al matar a Draco Malfoy.

-Lo siento, Danny -dijo Rachel con voz melosa y riéndose. Odiaba estar a su lado sin poder matarlo-. Sólo quería que supieras que es un honor que estés con nosotros, no necesitas enojarte tanto -exclamó irónicamente, sin mirarlo.

-Ja, ja, ja -rió Daniel con sequedad, frunciendo la nariz-. No caeré en tu juego, y sólo no acabo con tu vida porque al Señor de las Tinieblas le pareces alguien importante.

Samuel, que oía la conversación con atención, caminando detrás de Rachel, decidió intervenir:

-No la amenaces, porque al que no necesitan y se puede matar eres tú, y si no lo sabes soy hombre-lobo y esta noche es luna llena y si amaneces con una mordedura en tu trasero no es culpa mía -dijo maliciosamente.

-¿Eso es una amenaza? -preguntó Daniel mirándolo fijamente.

-Tómalo como quieras -respondió Rachel por su amigo. Giró hacia la izquierda en una esquina y sacó su varita-. ¿Realmente tenemos que hacerlo? -preguntó ella con la esperanza de que Daniel le dijera que no, pero él la miró asintiendo. Ella le devolvió la mirada con fuego en los ojos.

Los tres entraron en una casa bonita y limpia, abrieron la puerta con un hechizo y Rachel, con la varita alzada, se acercó a una bruja que estaba recostada contra la pared, asustada por el repentino ataque. Ella no quería atacar a Celestina Warbeck, pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería que Daniel y Voldemort desconfiaran de ella y de sus planes. Murmuró un maleficio y bajó la varita, lanzando una última mirada fulminante a Daniel.

*****

-¿Fawkes? -preguntó Hermione, cuando Harry y Ron le contaron lo acontecido. Estaban en el baño de Myrtle, la llorona, y la castaña continuaba cuidando las heridas de Malfoy. Ron estaba recostado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, fulminando a Hermione y a Malfoy con la mirada, sin decir nada. Harry, por otro lado, estaba recostado a una pequeña mesa en el dormitorio, observándolos.

-¿Pero qué hacia Fawkes volando por el colegio? -volvió a preguntar Hermione.

-No lo sé... tal vez... -pero Harry no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Crabbe y Goyle habían entrado con rapidez junto el profesor Fox. Se acercaron a Malfoy con los ojos brillando de felicidad, arrodillándose al lado de la cama.

-Chicos, la profesora McGonagall está haciendo la lista de quienes se quedarán para las navidades -informó el profesor Fox, colocando su mano sobre la frente de Malfoy verificando si tenía fiebre.

-Nosotros nos iremos a la casa de Ron -dijo Hermione, dejando a Malfoy a los cuidados del profesor y poniéndose de pie sin dejar de echar un vistazo al rubio para asegurarse que estaba realmente bien.

Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron al trío.

-Queremos agradecerles lo que hicieron a Malfoy -dijo Crabbe, y Goyle los llevó hacia afuera del baño, para que el profesor Fox no nos oyera. Parecía que tenían que decir algo muy preocupante, porque eso se reflejaba claramente en sus rostros.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Hermione.

Crabbe y Goyle miraron hacia todos los lados, certificándose de que estaban solos y se remangaron la capa, dejando expuesto en los antebrazos la marca tenebrosa. Hermione llevó las manos a la boca y Ron retrocedió.

-Somos espías... -confesó Goyle. Harry sacó su varita, penando en lo estúpido que había sido al creer en ellos. ¿Es que acaso no sabía que sus padres también eran mortífagos? Incluso Malfoy era uno de ellos.

-¡Espera! -pidió Crabbe-. Queremos avisarle que el Señor de las Tinieblas planea tomar Hogwarts después de las vacaciones. Hay más espías en el castillo de lo que crees, no somos los únicos.

Harry dudó, pero continuó con la varita en alto. Los dos habían sido buenos... digamos, _amigos_ durante ese tiempo que pasaron juntos, incluso los habían ayudado a salir del colegio. Entonces, ¿por qué recién ahora estaban diciendo eso? Ron se movió inquieto a su lado.

-¿Cómo pudieron mentirnos? -exclamó e pelirrojo con enfado.

-No vuelvan a Hogwarts... -imploró Goyle, mirándolos con las cejas arqueadas. Crabbe asintió-. Nosotros esconderemos al señor Malfoy del Señor Tenebroso.

-¿Porqué nos están diciendo todo eso? -preguntó Harry, bajando la varita.

-Porque ustedes fueron nuestros únicos amigos de verdad -respondió Crabbe y Hermione lo abrazó, emocionada.

*****

En la última clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras antes de las vacaciones, el profesor Felix Fox llevó a los alumnos de séptimo año fuera del salón, específicamente a orillas del lago. Era un día muy frío y los chicos temblaban, cubiertos por bufandas, gorros, guantes y camperas de todos los tipos y colores. Había un fuerte viento y apenas se oía lo que decía el profesor.

-Aquí estamos -oyó Harry que gritaba Fox-. ¿Alguien puede mencionar alguna criatura que habite ahí adentro?

Hermione alzó la mano, seguida por otras más.

-¿Sí, señorita Granger?

-Sirenas, grindilows... -La voz de Hermione se fue perdiendo.

-Bien, señorita Granger -gritó el profesor, envolviéndose con su bufanda verde. Dio puntos a Gryffindor, pero Harry no consiguió oír cuantos. -Bueno, chicos -dijo Fox alzando la voz. Los chicos lo miraron expectantes, apurados para entrar-, ¡al agua!

Los alumnos los miraron espantados, luego desviaron la mirada hacia el agua. Nadie se movió, excepto Hermione, que volvió a alzar la mano.

-¿Al agua? -preguntó ella con desconcierto.

El profesor rió con ganas.

-No... estaba bromeando -miró el reloj-. Ya debe haber tocado el timbre... Vamos entremos.

Los chicos quedaron felices en poder volver al castillo. Mientras se dirigían al gran salón, Seamus Finnigam, que tenía un gorro naranja fosforescente, dijo que el profesor Fox debería haber salido de un manicomio.

-O se escapó de uno -dijo Ron, sonriendo. El profesor Fox se acercó a ellos y al parecer había oído el comentario.

-Sr. Finnigam, ¿podrías seguir con los demás? Debo conversar con Weasley, Potter y Granger.

Seamus asintió y siguió con Dean Thomas al gran salón, mirándolos de vez en cuando de reojo.

-¿Pasa algo con Malfoy? -preguntó Hermione preocupada. El profesor negó con la cabeza.

-Al contrario, está mucho mejor y podrá despertarse en cualquier momento -informó el profesor-. Crabbe y Goyle lo están cuidando.

Los cuatro llegaron al Gran Salón y, mientras almorzaban, una bella lechuza color castaño revoloteó hacia Hermione, volteando una taza y golpeándose contra el plato de Ron, llevándole su ejemplar de _El Profeta Vespertino_. Ella lo tomó y, al leer el titular, soltó un suspiro.

-Celestina Warbeck desapareció -murmuró ella, abriendo el periódico-. Es la tercera en los últimos dos años... -Hermione pasó el diario a Harry, que leyó el atículo en voz alta.

-"No se encontró ninguna pista de quién fue. Apenas desapareció" -Harry dejó el periódico encima de la mesa-. Le pasó lo mismo que al señor Ollivanders y el señor Florean Fortescue.

*****

Samuel cargaba dos bolsas de compras de Rachel, con inmensos guantes en sus manos porque estaba transformado en licántropo y con el rostro escondido bajo la inmensa capucha de una capa negra. Ambos paseaban por el centro de Londres muggle, seguidos de cerca por Daniel, que no los dejaba solos ni un minuto, e incluso revisaba las compras de la joven. Las personas comunes los miraban un poco temerosos por sus extrañas apariencias y por el aire sospechoso de Samuel.

-No me agrada ese hombre -dijo Samuel en voz baja, cuando se apartaron para ver una vidriera con zapatos-. ¿No podrías deshacerte de él? Yo podría matarlo, no lo pensaría dos veces -terminó con asco mirando hacia atrás, porque Daniel los seguía de cerca, aunque ahora simulaba contemplar la vidriera de una tienda de ropa formal masculina.

-¡Hey, Rachel! ¿Esto es lo único que haces cuando el Señor de las Tinieblas no te manda matar, vigilar o torturar a alguien? ¿Compras estupideces muggles? -gritó Daniel acercándose a ellos con paso veloz.

-A mí también me cansa -susurró Rachel inclinándose hacia la capucha de Samuel para que Daniel no la oyera. Luego alzó la cabeza para mirar al mortífago-. ¡Sí, Daniel, no me quedaré sentada esperando órdenes! -gritó ella sin más, y quedó pensativa mirando a un par de personas-. Se me ocurrió algo, Samuel, haz lo mismo que yo -murmuró a su amigo tranquilamente, mientras caminaba hacia Daniel-. ¿Qué te parece si vamos ver aquella tienda allí adelante? -dijo en voz alta, caminando mientras dejaba que Daniel se adelantara-. Ahora... ¡Corre! -gritó Rachel, mientras se juntaba con la gente muggle y se perdían de vista-. Creo que lo perdimos, vamos esta callejón. -Llegaron y se desaparecieron.

-Creo que lo perdimos al fin -dijo Samuel al llegar al otro lado de Inglaterra, contento, y los dos rieron a carcajadas.

-Lamento desilusionarlos pero creo que no -dijo una voz fría y enojada. Rachel sacó su varita, dando media vuelta para encarar a Daniel.

-¿Podrías dejarnos en paz? -exclamó la joven. Estaba cansada de fingir ante él-. Me estás aburriendo, Danny -gruñó alzando la varita. Samuel se quitó la capucha y enseñó sus filosos dientes de lobo.

-Dile a tu perrito que guarde sus dientes -murmuró Daniel con desprecio-, y baja tu varita. El Señor de las Tinieblas tiene otro trabajito para nosotros. me lo encomendó mientra te divertías paseando por Inglaterra -informó.

Rachel intercambió un mirada de frustración con Samuel, que volvió a cubrirse con la capa.

*****

-¡HARRY! ¡Despierta!

Harry se incorporó en su cama de un salto, tomando los anteojos de la mesita y colocándoselos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ron, despertándose en la cama de al lado.

Hermione había entrado el dormitorio vacío, excepto por lo baúles de los chicos que saldrían en el tren de esa mañana. Ella se sentó a los pies de la cama de Harry, extendiéndole una hoja del diario El Profeta. Harry, aun somnoliento, lo tomó y lo leyó:

_"Este es nuestro último ejemplar del diario 'El Profeta'. Nos han atacado los mortífagos, destruyendo toda la sede del periódico. Varios escritores de artículos, entre ellos la famosísima Rita Skeeter, desaparecieron. Han matado a otros más y no nos han dicho por qué lo están haciendo. Yo he logrado escapar por pura suerte y debo advertir a todos los magos y hechiceras que logren leer esto, que tengan mucho cuidado... El Innombrable destruirá todo a su paso... y no dejará a nadie con vida... ¡Ahí vienen! ¡Aaahhhh!"_

_Rodulph Holloway_

-¿Atacaron a la sede de El Profeta? -exclamó Harry, devolviendo el periódico a Hermione, perplejo-. ¡El Innombrable -no supo decir desde cuando llamaba a Voldemort así- matará a toda Londres antes de febrero! Debemos detenerlo... lo antes posible.

-Miren el lado bueno... no veremos a esa Skeeter por mucho tiempo... -dijo Ron y Hermione alzó una ceja.


	7. Recuerdos

**Les dejo el séptimo capítulo...**

**Poco a poco la historia se va desarrollando...**

**Y Harry está a punto de descubrir la verdad de su familia...**

**Mientras que Rachel está llena de dudas...**

RECUERDOS

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny llegaron a la Madriguera por la noche escoltados por algunos aurores.. La señora Weasley los recibió bien, aunque estaba visiblemente preocupada y su rostro parecía haber envejecido. Cenaron y fueron a dormirse, aunque Harry demoró en hacerlo, soñando después que volvía a entrar en el pensadero, veía a su madre llorar por Claire y no podía hacer nada para consolarla. Luego su sueño cambiaba: veía a una niña de unos tres años que se aproximaba y lo jalaba del cabello, mientras que él lloraba como un bebé. Para evitar que siguiera llorando, ella le hacía cosquillas y Harry comenzaba a reír...

-Despierta, vamos ya.

Harry sintió que lo zarzadeaban, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Ron despierto y sacudiéndolo.

-Vamos, ya está el desayuno.

Luego de vestirse, ambos bajaron y Harry buscó con la mirada a Hermione, pero no la encontró. La señora Weasley les sirvió huevos revueltos con avena y Hermione en ese momento se sentó y colocó cuatro grandes libros sobre la mesa, al lado de su desayuno. Fred y George contaban en ese momento sobre el nuevo suéter que repelen algunos hechizos.

-¿Cuándo vendrá Lupin? -quiso saber Harry, cuando Charlie terminó su historia sobre un cazada en Rumania a un Hocicorto Sueco que había huido y salido a las vista de una pequeña ciudad muggle.

-Vendrá mañana -respondió el señor Weasley-. Acompañando a Kelly y su novio.

-¿Y quién es? -preguntaron Ron, Charlie, Fred y George curiosos.

-Es una sorpresa...

Hermione, después de desayunar, se levantó y volvió a su dormitorio, dejando caer una carta que Harry pudo ver que era para Crabbe y Goyle. Ella lo recogió en seguida y él se imaginó que era para saber cómo estaba Malfoy.

*****

Rachel estaba sentada en un sillón, harta de Daniel y preocupada por Snape. Él era un hombre hábil y muy bueno en pociones, aunque era frío y nada amable. "Para no", pensó. Su vida nunca había sido grata ahora estaba haciendo algo muy arriesgado y ella temía que le pasar algo...

Se encaminó hacia el cuarto donde Samuel y Daniel dormían y se acercó la campera de este último; pensó que de seguro allí había algo con qué chantajearlo, las cosas más sagradas estaban en alguna prenda, generalmente en las campera de cuero, y este era el caso de Daniel. Metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de la campera y sacó algo: una foto, donde estaba el señor Ollivander junto a un niño, ambos sonreían y saludaban. Rachel reconoció a Daniel como el niño de la foto.

-La próxima vez que husmees mis cosas no tendrás tiempo de arrepentirte -dijo Daniel fríamente y manoteó la foto de le manos de Rachel. Ella lo miró con odio, pero trató de no demostrarlo.

-¿Qué hacías ahí con el señor Ollivander? -se atrevió a preguntar.

Daniel la miró por uno instantes e hizo una mueca.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Rachel -contestó él, cortante. Se dirigió hacia Samuel y pateó su cama, haciendo que éste se despertara de un salto, asustado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién nos ataca? -preguntó nervioso, tomando su varita de encima de la mesita de luz.

-Nadie, inútil, levántate que iremos al callejón Diagon -murmuró Daniel enfadado, colocándose su campera de cuero. Rachel lo miró.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó ella.

-Para concluir nuestro trabajito, querida -dijo Daniel con sarcasmo y Rachel se volvió hacia Samuel, ya sin ganas de obedecer a Daniel o a Voldemort.

*****

Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir, ansioso por hablar con Lupin. Pasó dándose vueltas en la cama hasta que, cerca de las tres de la mañana, se levantó y bajó hacia la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. Volvió a subir y abrió el baúl, sacando de dentro de él la copa de Hufflepuff y el falso relicario de Slytherin. Tenía que destruir la copa, pero no podía hacerlo y no sabía por qué. Tomó el mensaje que contenía el relicario y lo abrió:

-"...cuando encuentre la horma de su zapato, volverá a ser mortal" -leyó en voz baja-. R.A.B... ¿Quién sería capaz de enfrentar al Innombrable de esa manera? -susurró, volviendo a guardar las cosas. Se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos-. R.A.B...

*****

Rachel, Samuel y Daniel estaban en el medio de un bosque, acampando, sentados al lado de una fogata. Esperaban nuevas órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, que parecía planear algo grande. Rachel estaba enfadada, había sido obligada a atacar a Madam Malkin, y eso a Daniel parecía no importarle.

-Según lo que me dijeron, estás tan acostumbrada a matar y a torturar que me extraña tu reacción -dijo Daniel en tono indiferente, mientras hacía conjuros protectores alrededor del campamento-. Parece que no quieres hacerlo más, que estás por desistir...

-Estoy cansada, sólo eso, Danny -susurró Rachel sin ganas. Daniel alzó una ceja y se detuvo. Miró a Rachel unos segundos y en seguida entró a la carpa sin decir más nada.

-No soporto a ese... -dijo Samuel, estirando los brazos y bostezando. Echó una veloz mirada hacia la carpa de Daniel, con una mueca de desprecio-. Si no fuera por usted, ya lo hubiera despedazado. -Suspiró, haciendo una pausa, como si reflexionara sobre lo que iba a preguntar a seguir-: Oye... ¿Es verdad lo que él dice de usted?... Digo, lo de matar y torturar...

Rachel, sin mirarlo, asintió, recordando.

*****

_Snape enseñaba a Rachel artes oscuras. Estaban ambos en una pequeña casa, y la chica de seis años revolvía un gran caldero con dificultades. Llevaba sus cabellos recogidos en dos trenzas echas tan delicadamente por Narcisa, y estaba de pie sobre un pequeño taburete para poder alcanzar el caldero en la mesa. No entendía por qué su tío insistía tanto en que aprendiera esas cosas, pero entonces pensó en otra cosa que le interesaba más que las artes oscuras:_

_-¿Conoció a mis papás?_

_Esa pregunta tomó a Snape completamente por sorpresa. Rachel lo observaba atentamente con sus ojos color café, mientras continuaba revolviendo el líquido amarillento de una complicada poción._

_-De cierta manera sí -contestó Snape con desagrado, no quería hablar sobre ese tema-. Se llamaban Marshall y Alice Blane. Ambos eran grandes magos, pero no podían criarte._

_Rachel, que lo oía con atención, hizo una mueca de tristeza._

_-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella, dejando la poción de lado, reposando-. ¿No querían tener hijos?_

_-No era eso -contestó Snape, harto-. Apenas no podían... Y ahora continuaremos con la poción._

_Y eso fue lo único que consiguió que Snape le dijera sobre sus padres. Cinco años después, Rachel ya sabía mucho sobre las artes oscuras, había aprendido a hacer miles de pociones y sabía hechizos que la gran mayoría de los magos de su edad (e incluso unos años más grandes) no conocen. Sólo le faltaba algo: una varita. Cuando visitó al sr. Ollivander en el callejón Diagon, Narcisa e Snape le compraron una varita de veintisiete centímetros, madera de caoba y pelo de unicornio, una de las más útiles para encantamientos._

_A veces Rachel pensaba por qué no podía ser como los demás chicos que iban a la escuela. Su amigo Draco siempre le preguntaba por qué no cursaba en Hogwarts con él, y ella nunca supo responderle. Pero al final, llegó a la conclusión que eso sería porque ella sabía más cosas que cualquier otro mago._

_Con 16 años, Rachel acompañó a Snape al cementerio, en Pequeño Hangleton, donde Voldemort había resurgido. Ella nunca lo había visto ni conocido, pero siempre le había sido leal, eso le había enseñado Snape._

_Al verlos, Voldemort entrecerró los ojos, observando atentamente a Rachel._

_-Has crecido desde la última vez que te vi -murmuró él, con un leve siseo._

_-Y mi lealtad también -dijo Rachel, inclinándose ante Voldemort y lo miró a los ojos, sin pestañear ni temer aquellos ojos rojos con las pupilas como rendijas-, mi Lord._

*****

-¡Harry!¡Harry, ven!¡Kelly llegó!

Ron gritaba desde la cocina. Harry estaba en el dormitorio pensando en cómo burlar la seguridad que habían puesto sobre la Madriguera y no volver al colegio. Bajó a la cocina y vio a todos los Weasley amontonados en la puerta. Se acercó y pudo ver, por entre las cabezas rojo fuego, al sr. Weasley llegar con una chica de aproximadamente diecinueve años, cabello rojizo oscuro y ojos marrones. Traía tres valijas de color rosado fuente y sonreía. Ron abrió paso por entre los Weasley y la abrazó fuertemente, al parecer muy contento.

-¿Y tu novio, Kelly? -fue lo primero que le preguntó al soltarla.

-Está afuera con el resto de las valijas -respondió Kelly, dirigiéndose hacia los demás Weasley para abrazarlos. Afuera se escuchó el ruido de las valijas caer al piso con un estrépito.

-Ron, ve a ayudar al novio de Kelly -pidió la señora Weasley.

El aludido se apuró en llegar a la puerta, pero el novio de su prima ya había recogido todo y tenía las valijas entre las manos, haciendo una pila frente a su rostro, ocultándolo.

-Te ayudo... -dijo Ron, balanceándose de un lado a otro, intentando ver el rostro del joven.

-Sí, grracias -respondió él. Entregó la pila a Ron y entró. El pelirrojo lo siguió y lo alcanzó y, al reconocerlo, dejó caer todo.

-¿Viktor Krum? -exclamó el pelirrojo con incredulidad, volviendo a apilar las valijas de su prima.

-Sí -respondió Kelly Weasley sonriendo y tomando a Viktor del brazo y mirando a todos los presentes-. Tía, tío, primos, todos: él es mi novio.

Hermione soltó una risita al ver la cara de Ron.

-¿Lo sabías, Hermione? -preguntó Ron enfadado.

-Era una sorpresa, Ronald.

Fred y George se emocionaron con la llegada de su prima y todos se fueron a la cocina a almorzar. Ron no se movió y Hermione y Harry lo tuvieron que empujar para que saliera del lugar. Se ubicaron todos en la larga mesa que quedó abarrotada de gente.

-Disculpa mi indiscreción, pero... ¿cómo se conocieron? -preguntó el sr. Weasley, mientras que su esposa servía el almuerzo.

-Fue a mediados del otro año -comenzó Kelly sentándose en la mesa al lado de haciendo unas fotos en Bulgaria, para la colección _otoño-invierno brujas_ para la revista famosa "Witch Star" y un amigo me comentó que había un jugador búlgaro muy conocido en mi hotel, pero no me dijo quién. Como soy fan del Quidditch quise saber quién era, y cuando vi que era Viktor me morí de la vergüenza porque ese día tenía puesta una remera con su foto... -Y soltó una risita.

-Después nosotrros fuimos a cenar juntos y así varrios días nos seguimos encontrrando -continuó Viktor, sonriendo como un bobo, cosa que hizo que Ron soltara un risito ahogado-. Estaba encantado con ella y hasta llegué a irr a conocerr su vida de modelo.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que nos casaremos al finalizar la primavera -terminó Kelly tomando a Viktor del brazo. Ron se atragantó y Ginny le pasó un vaso de agua para que dejara de toser.

-Felicitaciones -dijeron Fred y George riendo de la cara roja de Ron.

Siguieron conversando hasta que llegó Lupin junto a Tonks. Saludaron a todos y Harry, al verlos, abrió la boca, pero Hermione lo codeó, deteniéndolo con la mirada.

-Sólo lo saludaré -dijo Harry y se levantó.

*****

_-¡Rachel!_

_La joven de diecisiete años oyó que le gritaban._

_-¿Donde está? Vamos, Rachel, apúrate. -Se decía a sí misma mientras revolvía cajones hasta que encontró. Era la foto de alguien, no sabía de quién, pero de seguro él era la llave a sus preguntas que tenía desde pequeña. La puerta del dormitorio donde estaba se abrió de un golpe._

_-Aquí estás, Rachel, tienes que ir, es tu oportunidad -dijo la voz fría del hombre que irrumpió en la habitación.-Sí -murmuró Rachel y se desapareció, volviendo a aparecer en un lugar oscuro. Veía caminar a un anciano de cabello y barba blancos, casi plateado y sonrió al reconocer quién era. Salió de las sombras por la que estaba oculta y alzó su varita. Iba a recitar la maldición imperdonable cuando el hombre levantó la mano como si pidiera un momento de su atención. Por un momento Rachel quedó confusa, pero no por mucho tiempo._

_-Rachel, no tienes que hacerlo -dijo la voz cansada del anciano._

_-No intente confundirme... tal vez otros no se animen a hacerlo, pero yo no me ablandaré -dijo ella, seria. Ya conocía los trucos de Albus Dumbledore y no caería en ellos._

_-Quiero hablar contigo sobre la verdad, sobre tu familia y sobre la persona de la foto -dijo él mirándola fijamente sobre sus anteojos de media-luna._

_-¿Có... cómo sabe lo...? -murmuró atónita y bajando la varita._

_-No es cómo, sino por qué. Quiero ayudarte -sonrió el anciano. Rachel no entendía por qué él estaba sonriendo._

_-Sé todo sobre mi familia y no necesito que nadie me explique nada -exclamó Rachel enfadada. ¿La tomaba por tonta? Pero... ¿y si realmente tenía las respuestas a sus preguntas?-. Está bien, ¿qué tiene que decir?_

_Dumbledore volvió sonreír y Rachel sujetó la varita con fuerza, pero no la alzó, preparada por si él la atacaba desprevenida._

_-No te llamas Rachel Alice Blane, tus padres no te abandonaron, fueron asesinados por Lord Voldemort y tienes razón, la persona de la foto te puede ayudar -dijo Dumbledore con lentitud-. Pero eso debes averiguarlo sola y lo harás._

_-No entiendo, explíqueme._

_Pero Dumbledore desapareció._

Rachel se despertó de un salto en el medio de la noche. Volvía a soñar con su encuentro con Dumbledore, unos meses atrás... Snape, la única persona en quién confiaba plenamente, le había mentido; el hombre al que servía era el asesino de sus padres y hasta que no descubriera la verdad no podía hacer nada... Estaba de pies y manos atados y hasta que no encontrara todos los horrocruxes no podía colocarse en contra de _Él_.

*****

Harry estaba en el dormitorio de Fred y George, junto a los gemelos, Ginny, Hermione y Ron conversando sobre la pareja Víktor-Kelly. En realidad, el chico no prestaba demasiada atención a la charla, estaba demasiado preocupado en hablar con Lupin sobre su hermana, sobre lo que había ocurrido y por qué se lo habían ocultado por tanto años.

-Me alegro que Kelly se case -dijo Ginny, sentada al lado de Harry, y rozaba de vez en cuando el codo en su brazo cuando se movía-, y más aún con alguien que la quiera -concluyó feliz.

-¡Sí! Y mejor que sea con alguien famoso -dijo Fred. Hermione levantó los ojos del libro que leía.

-Yo me alegro por Víktor, él es mi amigo a pesar de todo -comentó ella contenta, y en seguida miró a Harry-. ¿Y tú qué opinas?

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento cuando oyó que decían su nombre.

-Yo me alegro por los dos... a mi Víktor, bueno, no somos íntimos pero me cae bien; a la prima de Ron no la conozco, así que no puedo opinar de ella -dijo dudoso, pero en seguida miró a Ron y para su sorpresa vio que él sonreía.

-Creo que Kelly está en lo correcto casándose con Viktor, además, el jugador más famoso de todos está en la familia Weasley. Hasta puede enseñarnos cosas -exclamó Ron con alegría, haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos y con los ojos como platos-. Y tú, Harry, puedes pedirle que te enseñe el "amago de Wronski"... ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó sin entender al ver todos lo miraban.

-Es que cuando Víktor salía con Hermione decías que era un... bueno, un pelón odioso -explicó George-, y ahora estás encantado con él y vuelves a admirarlo.

-¿Y? -preguntó Ron sin importarse.

-La pregunta es: ¿por qué? -dijo Fred maliciosamente-. ¿No estarías celoso en aquella época?

Hermione asomó sus ojos castaños por encima del libro para mirar a Ron.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿De Hermione? -Ron rió, pero sus orejas se incendiaron. Hermione se volvió a esconder detrás del libro y Harry podía jurar que había quedado sonrojada.

-De acuerdo, entonces no te importará -intervino George y todos los miraron. La castaña volvió a bajar el libro unos centímetros para poder ver al gemelo.

-¿Importarme qué? -inquirió Ron preocupado.

-Que yo salga con Hermione -dijo George viendo el efecto de su palabras y para su sorpresa, Ron rió.

-Como si ella quisiera...

-¿Quién te dijo que no quiero? -preguntó Hermione ofendida, bajando el libro hasta dejarlo en su regazo.

Harry sintió que esa charla no iba a terminar bien y el más perjudicado iba a ser él mismo. Miró a Ginny buscando apoyo y ella le devolvió la misma mirada, pero en seguida ella sonrió, acercando el rostro al de Harry, que temió que ella fuera a hacer algo que no debía.

-Es tu oportunidad para hablar con Lupin -le murmuró al oído.

Y esa fue una excelente excusa para sacar a Ron y a Hermione del dormitorio, ya que ambos estaban por comenzar una discusión. Le preguntaron a la madre de los pelirrojos donde estaba Lupin y les dijo que estaba en el dormitorio de Bill. El trío se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto y Hermione miró a Harry, expectante.

-Es tu oportunidad, Harry, ve.

*****

-¿Qué le pasa, señorita Blane? -preguntó Samuel, ya cansado de ver a Rachel triste. Estaban nuevamente en Londres, caminando con pasos rápidos hacia un pequeño local en una esquina donde vendían revistas y periódicos. Parecía un lugar muy precario y nadie se detenía a comprar nada allí. Daniel caminaba tras ellos, sonriendo, cosa que preocupaba a Rachel.

-Nada, Samuel -respondió ella vagamente. Se detuvo en el local y tomó el periódico muggle del día. Cuando comenzó a leer, Daniel llegó hasta ella y se lo quitó e las manos. Ella lo miró enojada.

-¡Lo lograron! -exclamó el mortífago, más contento aún. Levantó la vista hacia Rachel y le puso frente a los ojos el periódico, donde el titular decía: **Little Whinging fue invadida**. Ella tomó el diario nuevamente y continuó: "Individuos con máscaras incendiaron varias casas, hubieron varios heridos y...".

Rachel pasó el periódico a Samuel, ya sin ganas de seguir leyendo. _Él _había ido demasiado lejos y ella odió la manera en que Daniel tomó la noticia. Cada día odiaba más ser mortífaga, ser asesina de inocentes y soportar a Daniel. Quería saber sobre su familia y... ya luego sabría qué haría. Su próximo paso en su investigación sería visitar a los Longbottom, ellos eran los próximos de la lista de "tal vez parientes"... pero, como siempre, Voldemort y Daniel, de manera indirecta, estaba impidiendo su planes. Miró a Samuel y se alejó, sin volver la mirada hacia atrás.


	8. El fallo de Rachel

**Adoro este capítulo porque surge (no aparece, **_**surge**_**) unos de mis personajes favoritos que no es OC... ya lo verán**

EL FALLO DE RACHEL

Harry golpeó la puerta del dormitorio de Bill con nerviosismo. Al fin descubriría la verdad sobre su hermana y lo que ocurrió en verdad. Segundos después, Lupin le abrió la puerta Harry miró hacia adentro y se alegró al ver que éste estaba solo.

-Hola, Harry -exclamó Lupin, sonriendo, pero se veía visiblemente cansado.

-Hola, profesor Lupin -dijo Harry, nervioso.

El profesor Lupin dejó a Harry entrar y ambos se sentaron frente a frente sobre dos taburetes que habían en la habitación. El joven se rascó la nuca, las palabras huyeron de su boca, y ya no supo cómo preguntar lo que tanto ansiaba saber.

-Dime qué te pasa, te veo preocupado -instó Lupin, observándolo intensamente. Harry carraspeó, cada vez más nervioso. ¿Cómo explicaría cómo sabía sobre su hermana? Tendría que decir que estuvo en el Valle de Godric... O podría inventar otra disculpa.

-Es sobre... -comenzó Harry conteniéndose-, sobre Claire.

-¿Claire? -preguntó Lupin abriendo los ojos muy grandes, sorprendido y prendiendo la respiración.

-Sí, Claire, mi hermana mayor -dijo Harry intentando no gritar. ¿Lupin no conocía a Claire o qué? Por un momento, se sintió como un estúpido, pero deseaba que alguien le explicara la verdad.

-Tu... tu... ¿Tu hermana? -balbuceó Lupin, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Llevó las manos a la cara y emitió algo parecido a un sollozo. Harry lo miró, ahora él estaba sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer-. Fue mi culpa -dijo poco después Lupin con voz quebrada.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Harry, sujetándose al taburete para evitar caer. El corazón golpeaba con fuerza donde debería estar la nuez de Adán.

-Yo estaba cuidando de Claire... ella tenía dos años y la llevé conmigo a dar una vuelta... Lily me lo pidió porque hacía mucho tiempo que ella no salía a la calle... pero fue un error -Lupin alzó los ojos empañados a Harry-. Yo estaba solo, entonces los mortífagos se llevaron a Claire. Fue después de la profecía; la secuestraron, luego mandaron el mensaje diciendo que te querían a cambio... James y Lily no aceptaron porque sabían que no la devolverían. -Sollozó. Harry miraba sus pies, recordando las lágrimas de su madre después que recibió el mensaje. -Cuando dijeron que había muerto decidieron no hablar de ella nunca, entonces guardaron todas sus cosas en el sótano...

Harry pensó en las múltiples fotos escondidas en el sótano de su antigua casa, resguardadas por miles de cadenas y candados.

-James nunca aceptó su muerte -continuó Lupin, volviendo a bajar los ojos al suelo-, insistía en que aún podía estar viva. Cuando Claire nació, era muy pequeña y tenía una extraña enfermedad y Dumbledore pidió que no fuera revelada su existencia hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperada. Intentaron de todo para curarla, pero era como si tuviera una gripe permanente, tenía recaídas, hasta que Dumbledore consiguió la cura después de investigar mucho todo tipo de pociones. Ella se estaba recuperando cuando ocurrió el secuestro... Su existencia, en ese momento, continuaba un secreto y Dumbledore quiso dejarlo así para evitar más problemas.

Se detuvo para tomar aire y mirar a Harry. Se sentía realmente culpable por todo, Harry pudo verlo en sus ojos. Lupin continuó:

-Peter le debe haber comentado al Innombrable sobre Claire antes de transformarse en guardián secreto. Entonces la secuestraron para pedirte a cambio, pero Lily y James no aceptaron porque sabían que la matarían de una manera u otra. Contra la voluntad de James, Dumbledore insistió en que se escondieran bajo el encantamiento Fidelio y que podrían recuperarla después... pero no fue así. -Hizo una pausa al ver que Harry se contenía para evitar mostrar que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. - Tu historia sólo se hizo famosa después del ataque a tu casa... nadie recordaba ya que tu hermana existió, además, muy pocos lo sabían. Muchas veces, Sirius insistió en contarte sobre ella, pero Dumbledore le aseguraba que aún no era el momento... Que no estabas preparado para sufrir una muerte más en tu familia...

Harry apretó los puños.

-¡¿Por qué no me contaron nada?! -preguntó en voz más alta de lo que pretendía, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-No queríamos que juntaras más odio hacia el Innombrable de lo que ya sientes -contestó Lupin, poniéndose de pie también y colocando sus manos en los hombros de Harry-. Tampoco queríamos que sufrieras más de lo que sufres por la muerte de tus padres, Harry...

-¡Eres un imbécil, Ron! -escuchó Harry que gritaba una voz. Miró a Lupin extrañado y ambos salieron, bajando las escaleras rápidamente. Harry ya se imaginaba lo que era, pese a que tenía una esperanza de que no fuera así: Ron estaba de pie, colorando hasta las medias y Hermione lo miraba con furia, al parecer había sido ella quién había gritado. -¡No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí! -volvió a gritar Hermione. Ron soltó un bufido, enfadado y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué esperabas que pensara, Hermione? -replicó Ron, cruzando los brazos. Harry se aproximó a ellos, desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Harry.

-Pregúntaselo a Ron -gritó Hermione, dándose vuelta. Subió las escaleras velozmente y desapareció. Harry miró a Ron, que aún estaba colorado, y no pudo preguntar nada porque la señora Weasley los llamó a cenar.

*****

Rachel, al despertarse en la mañana del 24 de diciembre, abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a la cama a su lado. Allí estaba Daniel, durmiendo profundamente. Rachel tuvo un repentino impulso de matarlo allí mismo, vengarse por la muerte de Draco, pero se contuvo, no podía simplemente matar a uno de los servidores de Voldemort sin un motivo en especial. Se levantó y abrió la ventana del hospedaje, observando la ciudad muggle de Oxford. Sonrió al ver el cielo. Ya era 24 de diciembre, día de su aniversario de diecinueve años. Un estampido la hizo alejar de sus pensamientos. Se volvió, y, sobre la cómoda que había entre su cama y la cama de Samuel, estaba Fawkes, imponente, sacudiendo la cola de oro brillante, extendiendo hacia Rachel una pata, donde tenia atado un sobre.

-¡Fawkes! -exclamó Rachel en voz baja, alegre. El fénix la miró con sus ojos brillantes, de manera misteriosa. Ella tomó el sobre y volvió a mirar al ave. -Creo que eres el único que recordaste mi cumpleaños -murmuró al fénix-, gracias.

Fawkes agitó sus alas y, con otro estampido, desapareció. Samuel y Daniel se despertaron de un salto, mirando en derredor y apuntando sus varitas a cada punto de la habitación que parecía sospechoso. Rachel guardó el sobre en el bolsillo de s pantalón jeans rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? -preguntó Daniel, ahora apuntando a Rachel.

-Nada, _Danny _-murmuró Rachel, enfatizando el apodo del joven de forma melosa, cosa que lo enojaba, para alegría de la muchacha. Ella se dirigió hacia el armario y sacó su mochila de dentro de él-. Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

Samuel y Daniel tomaron sus cosas y salieron del hospedaje hacia el centro de la ciudad de Oxford. Caminaron en silencio durante quince minutos hasta que Samuel se detuvo en seco, revisándose todos los bolsillos. Rachel lo miró extrañada, diciéndole que se apurara.

-Olvidé algo -declaró él y, dando media vuelta, corrió hasta perderse de vista entre la multitud.

-¿Qué podría olvidarse ese idiota? -preguntó Daniel con una mueca de fastidio. Rachel se encogió de hombros, desconcertada.

-Ve adelante que iré por él -dijo ella y fue tras Samuel.

*****

En la mañana de la víspera de navidad, Harry e sentía un poco preocupado e incómodo. Tenía un extraño presentimiento y no lo podía ocultar; Ginny y Hermione le dijeron que no tenía que preocuparse. El moreno había soñado con Rachel, que lo perseguía para matarlo... No entendía qué hacía ella en el valle de Godric y por qué lo había ayudado. Era todo muy extraño y sospechoso... ¿Y por qué su rostro le resultaba funestamente familiar? La había visto antes... ¿Pero dónde? Tocándose la frente involuntariamente, bajó a desayunar.

*****

-¿Qué olvidaste? -preguntó Rachel, cuando ambos llegaron al hospedaje . Samuel revolvía frenéticamente inclinado sobre el armario hasta que sacó una caja azul de un cajón. Sonriendo, se incorporó.

-Aquí está -exclamó, extendiendo la caja a Rachel, sonriendo aún más. Ella la observó, recodando que esa era la caja que Samuel había comprado en unas de las tiendas del callejón Knockturn a mediados de noviembre.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó la joven extrañada, sosteniendo la caja, y la sintió extremadamente liviana.

-Ábrelo... es mi regalo... de cumpleaños... -murmuró Samuel, poniéndose un poco sonrojado y bajó la mirada-. Creo que lo vas a necesitar... y mucho.

Rachel deshizo la moña de cinta azul océano que sujetaba la tapa y abrió la caja. Dentro de ella había un pequeño bastón color carmesí con detalles e inscripciones en dorado. Desconcertada, ella lo tomó y leyó lo que estaba escrito en uno de lo extremos con color plateado: "slowy". Rachel ya había oído algo sobre los Slowy, pero no recordaba donde, pero no pudo pensarlo por mucho tiempo: el antebrazo comenzó a apretarle fuertemente, indicando que Voldemort la llamaba.

Ambos se aparecieron en una fría habitación, donde ya estaba Daniel esperándolos juntamente a media docena de mortífagos, entre ellos Bellatrix Lestrange y Dolohov. No tuvieron que aguardar demasiado, la puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido y Rachel se dio vuelta a tiempo de ver al Señor de las Tinieblas entrar.

-Tengo un importante trabajo para todos ustedes -dijo Voldemort, con su habitual arrastre de palabras, mirando a cada uno de los presentes-. Quiero que vayan a Ottery Saint Catchpole.

A Rachel se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-Específicamente, a la casa de la familia Weasley. Aquí tenemos -miró a Rachel fijamente- alguien que ya estuvo allí y puede _invitarlos -_siseó él.

-¿Qué? -susurró Rachel casi sin voz.

No podía hacerlo... no podía atacar a las únicas personas que la trataron con cariño. Pero tampoco podía replicar, estaba rodeada por siete mortífagos y estaba frente al mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Si decía los motivos por el cual no quería matar a los Weasley, la matarían a ella. _No puedo hacerlo... _pensó con furia. Miró a Samuel, sin saber qué hacer, pero no pudo evitar asentir a Voldemort.

*****

Estaba oscuro y Harry apenas pudo divisar los ojos rojos de Voldemort entre las tinieblas. Buscó su varita, pero no la encontró por ninguna parte... ¿Dónde estaba? Voldemort se acercaba a él con un bulto oscuro sujetado en un brazo y vio enseguida que era una niña de dos años, que dormitaba sobre el pecho cubierto con una capa oscura del Señor Tenebroso... Claire. Harry trató de gritar, de evitar que él le hiciera daño... Todo volvió a oscurecer y el muchacho apenas oyó la voz de Voldemort, riendo, echando el maleficio mortal.

-¡Claire!

Harry se despertó en el medio de la noche, sudando frío.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Ron, somnoliento, acomodándose en su cama.

-Nada, Ron -contestó Harry-. Vuelve a dormir.

Cuando Harry oyó los ronquidos del pelirrojo, indicando que él ya había vuelto a dormir, bajó a la cocina, observando el reloj. Continuaba indicando _peligro de muerte_, pero en esa ocasión Harry sintió un escalofrío.

*****

Rachel acompañaba a los mortífagos hacia la Madriguera, pensando en alguna manra de impedir el ataque, pero no se le ocurría nada. Caminaba detrás de Daniel y Bellatrix, cabizbaja, mientras se acercaban a la casa protegida por varios encantamientos, entre ellos, el que les había obligado a aparecerse un poco lejos del local de ataque.

-Como el Señor de las Tinieblas ordenó, rodeen la casucha -chilló Bellatrix en tono autoritario, mirando a Rachel con una sonrisa desdeñosa estampada en el rostro. Era una de las raras veces que Voldemort no colocaba a Rachel en el comando de un ataque, como había ocurrido cuando intentaron atrapar a Potter en el Ministerio de la magia unos dos años atrás, y sabía por qué: Voldemort ya no confiaba en ella.

Rachel, junto a Samuel, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa, con la varita sostenida fuertemente en su mano y con el corazón golpeando acelerado en el pecho. _No puedo hacerlo..._ Oía a los demás mortífagos echando maleficios a los aurores que rodeaban a la casa. Bellatrix se acercó a ella, su rostro iluminado funestamente por los destellos verdes y rojos de las diversas varitas.

-¿Entras? -preguntó ella con ironía. Rachel hizo una mueca de desprecio y asintió. Bellatrix siempre había odiado ser superada por una niña en todo, y en ese momento disfrutaba ser quién Voldemort más confiaba.

-Entremos de una vez... -gruñó Rachel entredientes.

*****

Harry estaba por subir las escaleras cando oyó murmullos, miró por la ventana y vio destellos de color rojo y verde a través de las cortinas. Su varita estaba arriba y se maldijo por no haberla traído consigo. No tuvo tiempo para ir a recogerla: la puerta principal se abrió con un golpe sordo y Bellatrix entró por ella, seguida por Rachel y Samuel. Harry quedó paralizado, estupefacto al ver a la muchacha que lo había ayudado a encontrar el horrocrux acompañando a los mortífagos como si fuera uno de ellos... _Era _uno de ellos...

Arriba, se oyó las voces del señor y la señora Weasley y sus pasos por la escalera, pero Dolohov los atacó con un maleficio que los dejó inconscientes.

-Harry Potter... -exclamó Bellatrix, como si estuviera contenta de verlo bien. Sonrió, alzando la varita para apuntarlo-. Veo que estás desarmado... Potter, eso no se hace... Por tu imprudencia te mataré...

-¡Desmaius!

Ginny atacó a Bellatrix desde lo alto de las escaleras, pero fue sorprendida por un mortífago enmascarado que la atrapó. Ron, despeinado, ayudó a su hermana a soltarse acertándole un hechizo al hombre y le lanzó a Harry su varita.

Rachel observó a Daniel, que sostenía a Hermione por la cintura con un brazo y apuntaba su cuello con la varita con la otra mano. Tenía que ayudarla... pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Daniel salió expelido por los aires a causa de un encantamiento que le había lanzado Samuel. Rachel lo miró por unos instante, empuñó su varita y subió las escaleras para ayudar a Hermione, que había caído y golpeado la cabeza contra la pared.

-Granger, ¿estás bien? -preguntó al ver que ella abría los ojos. Al reconocerla, Hermione soltó un gritito y se apartó de Rachel con un salto.

-¡Eres mortífaga! ¡Confiamos en tí...!

-Granger, óyeme... -trató de explicarse, pero se calló al ver a Daniel acercarse con un corte en la frente. Rachel tomó a Hermione por un brazo y la colocó detrás de sí, encarando a Daniel con la varita en alto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Rachel? -preguntó Daniel furioso, alzando también su varita-. ¿Ahora vas a defenderlos?- Frunció el ceño, mirándola detenidamente. Hermione se acercó a la pared, retrocediendo dos pasos. -Eres una traidora...

Harry, que estaba en la cocina tratando de evitar que un mortífago atacara a Ginny y a Kelly, oyó las últimas palabras de Daniel. Levantó los ojos hacia Rachel, que estaba cerca de las escaleras en el piso superior, protegiendo a Hermione. Petrificó al mortífago y subió las escaleras, cruzándose con Lupin, que le gritó: "Cuidado, Harry" y bajó a ayudar a Fred, George y Ron.

-Será mejor que acabe contigo... -oyó Harry que murmuraba Daniel, entredientes. Vio a Rachel por encima del hombro del mortífago y sus miradas se cruzaron-. ¡Avada Kedavra! -profirió Daniel.

Harry saltó y, de algún modo que no supo explicar, logró empujar a Rachel contra la puerta del dormitorio de Ron, que cedió con el peso de ambos y cayó al piso con un estruendo. Ambos se miraron, Rachel sorprendida por la repentina reacción del chico al que tenía que llevar a Voldemort, y Harry sin entender por qué lo había echo. De repente, como un relámpago, recordó dónde la había visto: en el Ministerio de la Magia, muy rápidamente, durante el rescate a Sirius.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Harry, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, eso creo...

Harry se acercó a Hermione, que estaba agazapada contra la pared, el maleficio había pasado a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Rachel empuñó su varita y se puso frente a Daniel, dispuesta a atacarlo y matarlo, al fin podría vengarse, ya sabían que era traidora, ahora no tenía nada que perder. En ese instante, su antebrazo (y el de los demás mortífagos) comenzó a arder y (ahora sí sólo a ella) a apretarle hasta que su mano comenzó a pulsar por la falta de sangre.

-¡Debemos irnos! -gritó Daniel, mirando a Bellatrix, que estaba despeinada y desvió un hechizo de Lupin. Harry no entendía nada, ¿habían desistido?-. ¡El Señor Tenebroso quiere que volvamos, algo salió mal! -exclamó Daniel, con enfado y miró a Rachel-. ¿Nos acompañas? -preguntó, extendiéndole su mano a la joven.

Rachel no entendió por qué ahora Daniel le ofrecía su mano, si segundos antes intentaba matarla. Él fijó sus ojos azules en los de ella, castaños, y pudo ver un destello extraño en ellos. Ella, aún perpleja, aceptó su mano y miró a Harry pidiéndole disculpas con los ojos en silencio y se desaparecieron, dejando a todos confusos.

*****

-Explícate, Rachel -dijo Voldemort en tono de enfado, pero la miraba con decepción. Rachel sentía miedo, tanto miedo como nunca había sentido antes. No tenía cómo explicarse, era una traidora y todos lo sabían.

-Señor, yo... -murmuró ella, mirando el piso y temblando. Samuel tomó su mano y Rachel se tranquilizó un poco. Los temblores cedieron.

-Yo lo explico -intervino Daniel y Samuel lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido, y luego desvió la mirada hacia su ama-. Rachel sólo no quiso matar a esas personas porque la salvaron de la muerte, son parte de ella; y en mi opinión nos es más fácil y conveniente -dijo estratégicamente. Rachel abrió la boca con incredulidad y lo contempló con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Prosigue -dijo Voldemort con interés.

-Si ella finge estar arrepentida, cosa que no será muy difícil después del teatro que hizo hoy -comenzó, echando una veloz mirada despectiva a la muchacha-, puede ser una excelente espía junto a su estúpida mascota -agregó, mirando a Samuel y pareció que salían chispas de ambos pares de ojos.

El Señor de las Tinieblas lo pensó por unos instantes y luego una sonrisa surgió de su boca sin labios.

-Me gusta como piensas, Daniel -aprobó Voldemort-. Encárgate de eso, Daniel.

El joven mortífago asintió con un único balanceo de cabeza y salió de la habitación; Rachel y Samuel se inclinaron levemente ante Voldemort antes de salir detrás él. Media hora después, estaban hospedados en otra pensión muggle de una ciudad cercana. Rachel se sentó en la cama y miró a Daniel, dispuesta a poner las cosas a limpio.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? Tú serías el que estaría más feliz con mi asesinato.

-No me conviene que mueras -respondió él con indiferencia. Samuel salió del baño con el sonido de la descarga detrás de él y se sentó donde segundos antes estaba Rachel, que se puso de pie para encarar a Daniel.

-¡Tú mismo intentaste matarme!

Daniel no respondió.

*****

-¿Están todos bien? -preguntó Lupin desde la cocina. Harry bajó y se dirigió hacia Ron, que estaba tendido en el suelo cerca de la puerta de entrada. Hermione también se acercó, preocupada y llamando por él. Poco después, el pelirrojo entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó la castaña tomando el rostro de Ron entre las manos.

-¿Quién es Ron? -preguntó él, sentándose y llevando la mano a la cabeza, con una mueca de dolor. Miró a Harry y se sobresaltó-. ¿Quién eres?

-¿Cómo que _quién soy_? -preguntó Harry y miró a Hermione como pidiéndole ayuda-. ¿Qué te ocurre, Ron?

-No soy Ron -afirmó éste, frunciendo el ceño. Harry lo ayudó a sentarse en la silla de la cocina-. ¿Y dónde estoy?

Hermione cruzó los brazos, mirándolo con enfado.

-Ron, no tiene gracia -replicó ella, posando las manos sobre las caderas-. Fuimos atacados por mortífagos y tu vienes a hacer bromas, basta.

-He dicho que no soy Ron -volvió a decir el pelirrojo, observándola con un extraño brillo en sus ojos-. Yo soy Allan A. Allan y... ¿Podrían explicarme qué pasó? -preguntó confuso y a Harry no le gustó nada.

Lupin llegó a la cocina ayudando a la señora Weasley, que sollozaba y observaba la casa a su alrededor con pena. Fred y George estaban afuera verificando pos si habían más mortífagos, y el señor Weasley revisaba, junto a Charlie, el primer piso. Tonks trataba de consolar a la madre de Ron.

-Eso es preocupante -dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño y analizando a Ron con la mirada, mientras que Ginny se acercaba a ver qué ocurría y se sentaba en la silla más próxima. Lupin observó a Ron.

-¿Qué le ocurre? -preguntó él aproximándose.

-Parece que ha perdido la memoria... -contestó Hermione. Ron la miró enfadado.

-Sé exactamente quién soy. Soy Allan A. Allan, hijo de Alexander Allan y Alessa Allan, brujos de la tercera Orden de Merlín... y trabaja en un gran cargo en el ministerio -dijo el pelirrojo, molesto.

-He leído todas las personas que están en la Orden de Merlín y no existen ningún Allan -exclamó Hermione harta.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca incrédulo, pero luego la cerró para quedar unos segundos pensativo, mirando a cada uno de los presentes que lo observaban como si esperaran que volviera a la realidad.

-Entonces sé que ocurre -dijo Ron finalmente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Harry, nervioso, deseando que terminara toda esa locura, porque la señora Weasley sollozaba cada vez más.

-Todos tenemos doble personalidad, como una doble cara, lo opuesto y ese Ron es mi otra personalidad o vice-versa -explicó Ron con una voz de superioridad que hacía recordar a Hermione.

El señor Weasley y Charlie regresaron.

-¿Están todos bien? -preguntó el padre de Ron.

-Ron está con su _doble personalidad_ -dijo Ginny.

El pelirrojo miró a su padre, dispuesto a explicarle qué ocurría.

-Mire, señor Weasley, es simple -comenzó a decir Ron-, cuando su hijo Ronald se golpeó la cabeza, tuvo unos instantes de sueño profundo, pero esa cohesión cerebral hizo que su hijo siguiera durmiendo y surgiera su otra consciencia, o sea, _yo_.

-Hermione, tienes competencia -anunció Fred, que regresaba junto a George, a las risas. La castaña hizo una mueca, no agradándole el nuevo Ron: Allan A. Allan.

*****

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. En breve actualizo (ahora que tengo PC en mi casa, puedo actualizar más rápido. Saludos, Saku.**


	9. El último horrocrux

**Con suerte he podido actualizar con más rapidez. Aún espero críticas constructivas y/o destructivas de mis lectores, me sirven para mejorar mi fic...**

**Saludos a mis lectores, Sakura-Diggory.**

EL ÚLTIMO HORROCRUX

Rachel sostenía con fuerza el sobre que Fawkes le había traído contra el pecho. Samuel estaba con ella y ambos caminaban rápidamente por las oscuras calles de Cambridge. Daniel estaba a unos metros delante de ellos, golpeando distraídamente las paredes de los altos edificios con su varita, provocando que saliera chispas de ella pero, a pesar de todo, parecía muy contento.

-¿Aún usted está mal -preguntó Samuel en voz baja, alzando la mirada hacia su ama con preocupación- por haber atacado a la familia Weasley?

Rachel no respondió, observando el piso mientras caminaba. Luego levantó la vista hacia Daniel: aún no entendía por qué él la había ayudado, si momentos antes había intentado matarla... Simplemente todo era contradictorio. Daniel, adelante de ella, se detuvo y dio media vuelta, espeando que Rachel la alcanzara. Parecía serio.

-Tenemos que encontrar una manera de colocarte dentro de la casa de los Weasley sin levantar sospechas -comenzó a decir él, frunciendo el entrecejo y volviendo a caminar, al lado de ambos-. Ya están desconfiando que eres mortífaga...

-¿En serio? -gruñó ella sarcásticamente, de mal talante-. Ya saben que soy mortífaga. No podré volver allí sin que me maten -replicó ella con seguridad, frunciendo la nariz y miró a Daniel con odio-. ¿Y por qué necesitas que yo haga eso, eh? ¿Por qué?

-Sólo hazlo, son órdenes del Señor Tenebroso.

Rachel puso cara de que quería quejarse, pero se calló. No quería volver a discutir. Sabía que todo había sido idea de Daniel y, por algún motivo, quería que ella estuviera viva... al menos por mientras.

*****

Harry, Ron y Hermione lograron escapar de la estrecha vigilancia de los padres de Ron, de Lupin y de Tonks con demasiado esfuerzo, saliendo de los dominios de los hechizos y encantamiento que protegían a La Madriguera con la excusa de que pasearían cerca del seto. En un instante de distracción, se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron y se desaparecieron. Acamparon en un claro del bosque que rodeaba el río Támesis y Hermione llenó el local de complicados hechizos. Harry pensó que ella estaba exagerando, pero ella respondió "tratándose de seguridad, nada es demasiado" y Ron, por increíble que pareciera, estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Ahora no tenemos como enterarnos de lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico... -suspiró Hermione un poco preocupada, sentada sobre un banquito dentro de la carpa. Sus ojos se mojaron levemente.

-No se preocupe, señorita Granger -dijo Ron con voz teatral y poniéndose de pie-. El señor Potter derrotará al que No-Se-Debe-Pronunciar después que elimine los horrocruxes.

-¡Vamos, Ron! No sé dónde está el último horrocrux, el relicario está en manos de no se sabe quién y la copa es prácticamente indestructible -gruñó Ron de mal humor. Hermione levantó los ojos hacia él sorprendida.

-¡Pensé que ya habías destruido esa cosa! -exclamó ella poniéndose de pie, al lado de Ron.

-No, ya intenté de todo... -respondió él distraído sin darle importancia. Sus ojos se desviaron a la fotografía de sus padres que había llevado con él, sonriendo alegremente mientras danzaban en una plaza en un día otoñal. Hermione ya se imaginaba en qué estaba pensando.

-Quieres ir en búsqueda de Claire, ¿no? Harry, tu hermana está...

-¡Hermione, no! -exclamó él, ahora mirándola fijamente-. Viste lo que dijeron Hagrid y Lupin: _no encontraron su cuerpo_. Ella está viva, lo sé, no la mataron...

Ron se colocó entre los dos.

-Señor Potter, no hay chances de que la señorita Potter esté con vida. El que No-Se-Debe-Pronunciar no la dejaría vivir, ni que los Potter hubieran concedido el cambio...

Hermione asintió, indicando que estaba de acuerdo con el pelirrojo. Harry suspiró, sin ganas de discutir.

*****

-¿Podrías explicármelo, Rachel? -pidió Voldemort con enojo, tirando sobre la mesa el ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso._ Ella estaba frente a él, cabizbaja, acompañada por Samuel, su fiel compañero-. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que descubrieran tu identidad? -Rachel continuó a mirar el piso sin decir nada, como si el suelo de baldosas negras fuera algo muy interesante de admirar. -Te pedí apenas que me trajeras el editor de _El Quisquilloso_ y todo el plan falla por tu culpa. -Voldemort la miraba detenidamente, decepcionado y enfadado a la vez. -Me has decepcionado mucho en estos últimos tiempos, Rachel.

-Lo siento, mi lord, no volverá a ocurrir -se disculpó Rachel, sin levantar los ojos.

-Ya oí eso de tu boca, la última vez que te encargué algo... -recordó el Señor Tenebroso, con un aire maléfico que hizo que ella estremeciera por primera vez en su vida por miedo-. Pero como soy un Lord misericordioso, espero que no me vuelvas a fallar, sino esa sería tu última misión -siseó él como último aviso.

*****

Hermione regresó de su ida a una ciudad muggle cerca de allí con el rostro cubierto por una bufanda azul y el cabello recogido bajo un gorro de lana. Había conseguido un ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_ en una tienda muggle, hechizada como si fuera una revista de jardinería y, al parecer, repelía a los muggles, porque el vendedor le hizo una guiñada y le cobró en dinero mago. Se lo entregó a Harry en seguida que llegó, mostrándole el titular que decía: **Mortífagos atacan El Quisquilloso**. Ron se acercó con curiosidad.

-"Dos mortífagos y un hombre-lobo atacaron la sede de la revista" -leyó Harry en voz alta-. "Uno de ellos, Rachel Alice Blane, parecía evitar cualquier ataque y el segundo, mortífago, de nombre Daniel (no se han logrado más datos), atacó al fotógrafo oficial de la revista, el señor Bonnie Ryan. El hombre-lobo, Samuel Olsen, 23, destruyó solamente máquinas y mesas." ¡Sabía que Rachel no era de fiar! -exclamó el moreno, pasándole la revista a Ron, que quedó observándola detenidamente. Hermione se acercó al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ron... digo, Allan? -preguntó la castaña. Ron no respondió, tomando una pluma y circulando algo en el artículo.

-Me habéis dicho que quién se había quedado con el verdadero relicario de Slytherin fue R.A.B.... -comenzó el pelirrojo en tono teatral y colocó la revista frente a los ojos de Harry y Hermione: él había circulado las iniciales de **R**achel **A**lice **B**lane.

Hermione quedó estática al lado de Harry, incrédula.

-No... puedo... creerlo... -exclamó ella segundos después.

-Pues yo sí -dijo Ron sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Harry mirando a su amigo con desconcierto, sentándose para no caer de la sorpresa.

-Por lo que me contaron -comenzó el pelirrojo, dejando la revista sobre una de las literas que estaban a su lado-, ese R.A.B. colocó un billete en el horrocrux falso, ¿no? y ese billete era para el Que-No-Se-Debe-Pronunciar. La señorita Blane atacó la revista contra su voluntad, eso lo dice en el artículo, o sea, es una mortífaga que parece no querer serlo.

Hermione comenzó a asentir, empezando a entender el razonamiento de su amigo.

-Por eso trató de ayudarnos durante el ataque a La Madriguera -comentó ella en seguida, sentándose en el banquito al lado de Harry, observándolo-. ¿Pero por qué quería los horrocruxes? Si el Innombrable se entera de que ella, una mortífaga, está en búsqueda de los horrocruxes, la asesina en seguida...

-No sé -murmuró Harry-. Pero ahora sé por qué ella fue al Valle de Godric meses atrás...

*****

-¡Estoy famoso! -exclamó Samuel, alegre, cuando estaban lejos de donde estaba Voldemort, pero continuaban en el refugio del Señor Tenebroso. Tenía _El Quisquilloso_ en la mano, observando su foto-. ¡Soy famoso!

-No seas estúpido, perrito -gruñó Daniel, golpeando con el puño el brazo de Samuel, haciendo que este soltara un gemido.

-Déjalo, Danny -exclamó Rachel, sentada en el sillón, vagando por sus recuerdos: allí había vivido con Severus Snape desde que tenía memoria. Siempre le resultaba raro volver ahí después de lo que le había contado Albus Dumbledore-. El pobre apenas se divierte...

Daniel se largó en el sofá al lado de la joven mortífaga, mientras que Samuel aún sujetaba alegremente la revista: el Samuel de la foto tomaba algún objeto del local y lo lanzaba al suelo, riendo como un bobo y Rachel lanzaba maleficios a diestra y siniestra. Daniel aparecia muy rápidamente corriendo de un lado a otro.

-Oye, Rachel, aún no has echo lo que pedí -rezongó Daniel, en tono de enfado, observándola con frialdad.

Rachel movió la cabeza hacia él frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Qué pretendes, Daniel? -preguntó ella con brusquedad. Daniel frunció el ceño-. Sé que no fue _Él_ quién te pidió para que yo fuera con los Weasley... la idea fue tuya.

Daniel la observó por unos instantes, luego miró a Samuel, que ahora pegaba la foto en la pared del living con un encantamiento, y bufó. Tomó a Rachel por el brazo, abrió la puerta de una habitación adjunta a donde estaban, recostó a la joven en la pared y trancó la puerta con su varita.

-Pretendo lo mismo que tú, Rachel -murmuró Daniel, colocándose frente a Rachel, con una mano apoyada a la pared detrás de la joven. Ella se sintió acorralada, su mano se movió rápidamente hacia el bolsillo donde guardaba la varita, pero no la sacó-. Te he estado vigilando más tiempo de lo que imaginas. Sé que has robado el relicario de Slytherin y que has ayudado a Potter a tomar la copa de Hufflepuff.

Rachel lo observaba detenidamente, con las cejas fruncidas en una expresión de desconcierto.

-¿A donde quieres llegar con todo esto? -preguntó la muchacha en voz baja. Ambos estaban en el lugar menos indicado para conversar sobre ese tema. Temió que las paredes tuvieran oídos.

Daniel sonrió y Rachel sintió la respiración cálida de él en su rostro.

-Estoy buscando lo mismo que tú, Rachel, respuestas... y tal vez venganza.

Rachel se preguntó si aquél brillo extraño que ahora veía en los ojos de Daniel era el mismo brillo que le ofrecía los ojos de Harry Potter: una pérdida familiar. La puerta se abrió y Samuel apareció en el umbral, con una expresión seria. Rachel se acercó, preocupada.

-El Señor de las Tinieblas la llama, señorita Blane.

*****

Rachel se encontró a solas con Lord Voldemort en una habitación en penumbras. Ella sabía que él le daría las instrucciones para la próxima misión y sabía también que no podía fallar si quería continuar viva. Era la primera vez que sentía miedo por lo que él podría pedirle... ¿Por qué ahora temía? Ella era unas de las mejores seguidoras de Voldemort, no dudaba en matar y torturar a quién fuera y era excelente espía. Después de tanto años de entrenamiento en las artes oscuras... ¿Se había ablandado?

-¿Qué quieres de mí, mi Lord? -preguntó ella curvándose levemente.

Voldemort sonrió antes de responder.

-Quiero a Harry Potter.

-¿A Potter? -repitió Rachel sorprendida, mirándolo boquiabierta. Voldemort ahora la observaba sin expresión.

-¿Crees que no puedes hacerlo?

-Cla... claro, mi Lord -murmuró Rachel apenas inclinando la cabeza, pero no estaba muy segura de poder hacerlo.

*****

Había anochecido ya y el trío estaba acostado cada uno en su correspondiente litera. Hermione leía _La Historia de Hogwarts_ por si conseguía alguna pista del último horrocrux, pero no encontraba nada. Ron leía un libro titulado _Magia para expertos_, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre las sábanas y Harry miraba las tablas de la cama del pelirrojo que estaba sobre él, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, pensativo, recordando cada foto que había visto de su hermana... Había albergado por unos momentos la esperanza de que no estaría ya solo en el mundo, que existía una hermana perdida por ahí, tal vez desterrada en un orfanato o indigente por las calles muggles sin saber quién era... Pero conocía a Voldemort y sabía que la mataría al no recibir a Harry en cambio. Por un segundo prefirió haber muerto y dejado a Claire en su lugar, viva, y tal vez sus padres no hubieran perecido aquél 31 de octubre de 1981.

-A ver, Harry, el último horrocrux es algún objeto de Rowena Ravenclaw, ¿no?Pero... ¿el qué? -preguntó la voz de Hermione de repente, proveniente de la litera de abajo, cerrando el libro con un golpe y sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-¿No encontraste nada ahí? -gruñó él, girando hacia un lado y aferrándose a su almohada-. ¿Y no sabes qué podemos utilizar para destruirlo que esté a nuestro alcance?

-¿Colmillo de basilisco? -preguntó la castaña en ton de burla.

-La espada de Godric Gryffindor es una buena opción -intervino Ron sin apartar la mirada del libro.

Harry se sentó y estiró el cuello para a mirar a Ron en la cama de encima. Entonces, pensó él, tenían que volver a Hogwarts a buscar la espada y de paso evitar el ataque que Crabbe y Goyle dijeron que ocurriría. Tal vez el último horrocrux estaba en el colegio... No costaría nada verificar. Hermione lo miró, como si pidiera que él le dijera sus planes.

-Volveremos a Hogwarts -dijo el moreno, desviando los ojos del rostro de Hermione que surgía debajo de él a Ron, que ahora tenía la atención vuelta hacia él-. Debemos destruir la copa y encontrar el otro horrocrux. Luego impediremos que Voldemort...

Un viento fuerte entró en la carpa y volteó a todo lo que era de un peso considerablemente liviano. Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron con las varitas encendidas y vieron a tres sombras bajar del oscuro cielo que se había vuelto tormentoso, tomando la forma de tres personas. Harry reconoció a Rachel y a su compañero Samuel y con ellos estaba el mortífago que había intentado matar a la joven Blane en La madriguera.

-Nos has llamado, Potter... -murmuró el mortífago.

Rachel, de pie detrás de él, balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro moviendo los labios diciendo: "te avisé". Daniel alzó su varita y apuntó con ella a Hermione, sonriendo de lado.

-Hola de nuevo, señorita -saludó él, recordándole a la castaña que él era quién había sido el que la había atacado en La Madriguera-. Nuestro primer encuentro fue un poco... tempestivo. Soy Daniel. -Y en seguida miró a Rachel-. Vamos, Rachel, el Señor de las Tinieblas los ha invitado a su refugio...

-Para, Daniel -repuso la mortífaga, tomándolo del brazo y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Harry tenía que distraer a Daniel, así podía conversar con Rachel, Hermione pensaba en lo mismo, pero Ron se adelantó:

-¡Desmaius!

Daniel salió expelido por los aires y desapareció entre los árboles del bosque. Rachel miró al pelirrojo perpleja y vio entonces a Harry que la apuntaba con la varita directamente a su rostro, al parecer, muy enojado.

-¿Qué quieres en realidad, Blane?

Ella alzó también su propia varita.

-No quiero hacerte daño, Potter. No deberías habernos llamado... -bufó ella, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos castaños.

-¡Confié en tí! ¡Y lo único que quieres es llevarme ante Voldemort! -gritó Harry furioso. La varita temblaba en su mano-.¡Atacaste a los Weasley, que te acogieron sin preguntarte nada...! ¡CONFIAMOS EN TÍ!

-No me conoces, Potter, no debes juzgarme -replicó ella con los dientes apretados en un gesto de furia. Hermione llevó las manos a la boca y Ron se alejó a cuidar a Daniel para que no despertara.

-¡Tu amigo acabó de decir que estás aquí para llevarme a ese refugio! -volvió a gritar Harry; de su varita salían chispas-. ¡Vamos, hazlo, y Voldemort te recibirá con muchos honores!

Samuel se movió inquieto al lado de su ama, mirando la varita de Harry con temor a que le ocurriera algo a Rachel.

-Señorita Blane... el Señor Tenebroso te matará si no lo haces -intervino, sabiendo las intenciones de su ama. Harry lo miró y luego pasó los ojos a Hermione, que estaba a su lado con el entrecejo fruncido, como si estuviera reflexionando en lo que iba a decir:

-Has robado el relicario, Rachel Alice Blane -dijo la castaña, también apuntándola con su varita-. El Innombrable no estará feliz en saberlo... Si llevas a Harry le cuento que nos has ayudado a robar el horrocrux en el Valle de Godric.

Rachel pareció vacilar y bajó su varita. Samuel pareció alarmado.

-No entienden mis razones -murmuró ella.

-No, sinceramente no te entiendo -masculló Harry sin bajar su varita.

Rachel, después de unos segundos reflexionándolo, se quitó la mochila que llevaba sobre los hombros y abrió el cierre. Harry seguía todos sus movimientos con la mirada; ella sacó un objeto y se lo extendió al chico: era el verdadero relicario de Slytherin. Harry, sin bajar la varita, lo tomó.

-Te puedo entregar el otro horrocrux que tengo... -comenzó a decir Rachel-. Pero no puedo volver de manos vacías, Potter, sino me matarán. Ya te he ayudado demasiado para terminar pagando con mi vida.

Hermione dio un paso adelante con decisión, bajando su varita.

-Llévame como prisionera -intervino ella-. Y entréganos el otro horrocrux.

-¡Hermione! -exclamó Harry mirándola con los ojos como platos, sintiendo una gota de sudor correr por su sien-. ¡No debes hacerlo!

-No hay otra opción. El Innombrable te matará si vas con ella, y ella muere si no lleva nada importante... -No dudó ni un instante cuando habló.

Samuel ahora miró a Rachel con alivio.

-Yo la cuidaré, Potter -dijo Rachel, intentando sonreír, pero como no le salió, disimuló llevando los ojos hacia la mochila y sacando de él el arco que había utilizado para atacar al grifo-. Toma, Granger, este es el arco de Rowena. _Él _me lo dio, confiando que en mis manos estaría seguro, pero no desconfiaba que yo sabía que era un horrocrux.

Se oyó un golpe sordo y el ruido de un cuerpo caer al piso. En seguida, Daniel se acercó con enfado y con la varita sujetada fuertemente en alto. Rachel tomó a Hermione del brazo con velocidad y se desapareció, seguida por Samuel. Daniel lanzó una mirada fulminante a Harry e hizo lo mismo, cosa que desconcertó al moreno.

Ron se aproximó, con un hilo de sangre brotando desde su cabello rojo.

-¿Qué... qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estamos?

Al parecer, Ron había dejado de ser Allan A. Allan.

*****

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación no muy pequeña, la pintura se estaba descascando y la única ventana estaba entablada. En el momento que Rachel la soltó, cayó sentada sobre una cama polvorienta y Samuel se balanceó por unos instantes cuando se apareció, hasta que dejó de pestañear y enfocó la visión. Daniel se apareció segundos después.

-¿Qué haces, niña? -rugió él tomando a Rachel del brazo y sacudiéndola con violencia. Ella se soltó con otro movimiento violento y lo apuntó con su varita directamente a su pecho. Samuel hizo lo mismo, colocándose al lado de su ama.

-Mira, _Danny_, vete si no quieres que yo sea la última persona que veas en tu estúpida vida -gritó ella a su vez. Daniel apartó su varita de un manotazo-. Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

-Si el Señor Tenebroso te descubre, no dudaré en matarte allí mismo. No dejaré mis propósitos de lado por una niña idiota que traiciona al mayor mago tenebroso. Menuda estupidez -murmuró antes de salir golpeando la puerta con demasiada fuerza al cerrarla. Samuel guardó su varita. Rachel suspiró con alivio y miró a Hermione, sentándose a su lado.

-Necesito atarte las manos, Granger -pidió Rachel poco después, cuando su rabia apaciguó un poco.

-Llámame Hermione.

Rachel se viró hacia la castaña y con un golpe de su varita, hizo surgir unas cuerdas atando las muñecas de Hermione. Luego le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Samuel y él salió de la habitación.

-Perdóname, Hermione...

Rachel se levantó, volteó su mochila que estaba en su regazo y las cosas que estaban adentro se esparramaron por el piso. A los pies de Hermione cayó unas monedas muggles, algunos galeons y una foto. En ella estaba Rachel, pequeña, con dos años tal vez, en los brazos de un hombre que ella conocía muy bien: Remus Lupin.

-¿Conoces a ese hombre de la foto? -preguntó la chica, mirándola.

-No -respondió Rachel, ríspida, recogiendo sus cosas con velocidad.

-Entonces por eso estaban en la casa de los Potter... -exclamó Hermione, sonriendo y comprendiendo todo-. Dijiste que estabas detrás de respuestas... detrás de tu familia... de tus padres...

Rachel la miró por unos segundos, preguntándose si Hermione sabía algo, pero luego pensó que ella estaba _tirando verde para recoger maduro_. Su vida le había enseñado que no debía creer en las palabras de un rehén.

-No te importa mi vida, Granger, y será mejor que no te metas si no quieres que yo misma me encargue de ti.

A Hermone no le importó las amenazas y sonrió emocionada.


	10. Hogwarts

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el capítulo diez de un total de catorce... Qué corto me ha quedado el fic! Pero me ha gustado escribirlo y agradezco a Ichi-Hana por toda la ayuda que me ha proporcionado...**

**Saludos a los que siguen mi fic y mucha gracias!**

**Sakura-Diggory.**

*********

HOGWARTS

-¡¿Cómo dejaste ir a Hermione?! -gritó Ron desesperado, sacudiendo a Harry con las manos sobre sus hombros y mirándolo incrédulo.

-¡No pude hacer nada!

-¡Sacrificaste a tu amiga por culpa de unos estúpidos horrocruxes!

-¡Ella estará bien!

-¡¿En manos de mortífagos?! ¡Claro!

Ron soltó a Harry y pateó a una piedra del suelo, que rodó velozmente. Bufó con ira, pensando en ir detrás de ella, rescatarla y sacarla de las garras de aquellos mortífagos idiotas... No quiso ni pensar en lo que le estarían haciendo en ese momento.

-Vamos a Hogwarts, Ron. Conseguiremos la espada, destruiremos los horrocruxes y salvaremos a Hermione -dijo Harry, nervioso, pasando una mano por los cabellos negros intentando librarse un poco de la tensión y de la preocupación que le estaba generando toda esa situación.

-¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?! -exclamó Ron mirándolo más incrédulo si era posible-. ¡Tenemos que ir detrás de Hermione primero! ¡En este momento deben estar... _matándola_!

-¡Piensa, Ron! Rachel, Samuel y Daniel estarán en el ataque a Hogwarts y allí podremos encontrar a Hermione -intentó convencerlo Harry, tomando a su amigo por los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos. Él también se preocupaba por la vida de su amiga, pero ahora tenía que confiar en Rachel y en su corazonada sobre ella.

-¿Vas a confiar en una mortífaga? -gritó el pelirrojo como si adivinara sus pensamientos-. ¡Harry, _van a matarla_! ¡Escúchame una vez en la vida, mierda!

Harry no dijo nada, no quería discutir y terminar peleándose con la única persona que estaba con él en ese momento. Juntó sus cosas, colocó la mochila a cuestas y decidió comenzar el camino hacia Hogwarts. Ron gruñó enfadado y, pateando un vez más la piedra del suelo, tomó su propia mochila y siguió a Harry, resignado.

*****

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort observaban a Hermione detenidamente. El cabello enmarañado y castaño caía en mechones sobre su rostro y jadeaba de nerviosismo. Estaba junto a Rachel y a Samuel, y Bellatrix acababa de llegar junto con Narcisa. Voldemort había perdonado a Rachel por haberle traído a Hermione en vez de Harry, porque le resultaría útil para servir como carnada para atraer al chico que sobrevivió. Hermione, por otro lado, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. La varita de Voldemort apuntaba directamente a su rostro, y ella temía morir allí, sin saber si Harry lograría librar al mundo mágico de Voldemort, sin poder despedirse de su padres, sin decirle nada a Ron... Lágrimas silenciosas surcaban su rostro sucio.

-Sólo necesito que me digas dónde puedo encontrar a Potter. -La siseante voz del Señor Tenebroso resonó en la habitación y en los oídos de Hermione que continuó inmóvil, de rodillas en el piso frente a él, cabizbaja. Rachel cerró los ojos y Samuel pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros; ella se arrepentía de colocar a Hermione ante ese peligro para salvar su propia vida. Se sintió tremendamente egoísta... pero su vida valía más que cualquier otra, ¿no? O por lo menos era así que pensaba antes de saber la verdad...

_ -¡Crucio!_

Rachel no miró, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Samuel, y los gritos de Hermione invadieron sus oídos, mezclados con la risa de gozo de Bellatriz. Samuel la abrazó, también resolviendo no mirar, escondiendo su cara en el cabello de la pelirroja que olía a shampoo. Dos, tres, cuatro veces se repitió la maldición, y más veces gritó Hermione. Bellariz reía, deseosa de ser ella quién conjurara el cruciatus.

-A Hogwarts... -balbuceó Hermione segundos después, jadeando-. Harry va a Hogwarts a evitar su ataque... Sabemos que tienes espías allá y los oímos decir sobre el ataque.

Rachel la miró con sorpresa, incrédula. ¿Qué ganaría ella diciendo dónde estaba su amigo? ¿Estaba mintiendo o sólo pensaba en sobrevivir? Hermione alzó los ojos castaños hacia ella, intentando conciliar la respiración normal. Tenía una expresión penosa en el rostro, pero sus ojos no la culpaban.

-Rachel, llévala de aquí, y Bellatrix... prepara a los mortífagos por que iremos a visitar el colegio -ordenó Voldemort, sonriendo.

Rachel ayudó a Hermione a levantarse y la llevó a su antigua habitación. Samuel las acompañaba de cerca, y junto a su ama, colocaron a Hermione sobre la cama para que descansara. La castaña cerró los ojos aguantando el dolor que debería estar recorriéndole cada célula nerviosa de su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien, Hermione? -preguntó Rachel, un poco nerviosa. Hermione asintió, con los ojos aún cerrados-. Perdóname... yo no quería que eso ocurriera.

-Des... descuida... no im... po...porta -murmuró ella con dificultad. Abrió los ojos-. ¿Te... puedo pedir... al... algo?

-Lo que quieras...

Hermione miró el techo entreabriendo los labios para respirar mejor, su pecho subía y bajaba bruscamente. Hizo una mueca de dolor y apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano. Rachel la observaba cada vez más nerviosa, preocupada que tanta tortura pudiera afectarle demasiado.

-El hombre... de la... foto, si no me... me equivoco, está en la... la Madri... guera... tienes que... avi... avisarle que atacarán Hogwarts... y de paso... podrás pregun... tarle sobre tu origen... -Y le dedicó una media sonrisa trémula, que también le causó dolor en los músculos de la cara. Rachel, emocionada, asintió y abrazó a Hermione, que volvió a quejarse.

-Perdón... y gracias. No sabes lo cuánto es importante para mi...

-Lo sé...

Samuel lloraba, conmovido, y tuvo que sacar un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas.

*****

Hogsmeade estaba siendo custodiada por dementores, y era casi imposible llegar a Honeydukes para llegar a Hogwarts a través del pasadizo de la bruja tuerta. Tampoco podían conjurar un patronus, sino llamarían demasiada la atención y podría poner todo a perder. Se vistieron con capas y entraron silenciosamente al bar Cabeza de Puerco. Anochecía.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Harry? -gruño Ron, sentándose sobre una silla de la mesa más apartada. Aún pensaba que era inútil ir hasta ahí, convencido de que debería haber ido en pos de Hermione.

-Esperamos el momento para poder entrar en Honeydukes.

Estuvieron cerca de dos horas tomando cerveza de mantequilla, hasta que la noche cayó completamente y el frío que emanaba los dementores se hacia más notable. En ese momento Harry codeó a Ron y salieron del local; el ambiente afuera era frío y flotaba una tenue neblina, lo que les resultó fácil llegar a Honeydukes sin ser vistos, pero en la puerta del establecimiento había un dementor. Ambos se miraron.

-¡Expecto patronum!

El ciervo plateado de Harry embistió contra el dementor, ahuyetándolo. Entraron al local con velocidad, y Harry se cubrió a sí y a su amigo con la capa de invisibilidad para evitar que alguien los viera, aunque sus pies quedaban al descubierto. Bajaron al sótano, mientras oían voces y una explosión en el piso superior. Probablemente eran mortífagos que ya se habían percatado de la presencia de intrusos. Se metieron por la trampilla y llegaron a las escalera de piedra que estaba justo debajo. Bajaron unos metros corriendo y Harry, dándose vuelta, lanzó un hechizo y derribó parte de las paredes y techo, bloqueando el pasaje. Guardó la capa en su mochila.

-¡¿Qué haces?! -preguntó Ron con asombro, golpeándose la cabeza contra el techo.

-Estoy retrasándolos.

Bajaron aprisa los escalones hasta llegar al pasadizo, y tardaron mucho hasta llegar al tobogán de piedra. Cansados, se sentaron y Harry revisó el Mapa del Merodeador: los mortífagos ya habían comenzado a llegar.

-Hoy comienza la caída de Voldemort -gruñó el moreno con decisión.

*****

Kelly aún estaba hospedada en la casa de los Weasley con su novio Víktor,y en ese momento dormía profundamente en el dormitorio de Ginny, mientras que su futuro esposo estaba en el cuarto de los mellizos. Se despertó solamente cuando sintió que una mano cubría fuertemente su boca para callarla y, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con un rostro oscuro de cabello largo. La habitación estaba demasiado oscura para reconocer quién era.

-¡Sshh! Por favor, Potter está en peligro... -murmuró una voz femenina.

Kelly tanteó la mesita de luz con velocidad y nerviosismo, y cuando la encontró, iluminó el rostro de la desconocida: era una de los mortífagos que habían atacado a La Madriguera días atrás. Se miraron unos instantes.

-Óyeme: van a atacar a Hogwarts, y Potter y Weasley van hacia allá... necesitan toda la ayuda posible -volvió a hablar Rachel, observando que los ojos marrones de Kelly mostraban miedo y desconfianza. Queriendo mostrar que podía confia en ella, Rachel quitó su mano del rostro de la modelo.

-¿Y Hermione? -Fue lo primero que preguntó Kelly cuando la mortífaga la soltó, sentándose pero sin dejar de apuntarla con su varita.

-Está en manos de Voldemort -murmuró seriamente mirándola a los ojos, sabiendo que eso generaría más confianza. Luego sacó del bolsillo de su capa una foto y la colocó frente a la varita de Kelly-. Necesito que me lleves con este hombre.

Kelly dudó seriamente pero, si era verdad todo lo que ella decía, no podía poner la vida de su primo y de sus amigos en riesgo. Aquella mortífaga parecía de verdad preocupada y no tenía la varita en manos. Pensó en su tía Molly, que había llorado mucho con el desaparecimiento del trío, y estaba aún más triste porque la chica que había acogido en el verano la había traicionado: la chica que estaba frente a ella ahora. Pero no podía arriesgar, la llevó hasta la puerta del dormitorio de Bill y golpeó; segundos después atendió Lupin.

Rachel, sin esperar nada, le extendió la foto.

-Necesito explicaciones sobre esto.

*****

Harry aún observaba el mapa y veía las motitas de Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy y otros mortífagos más rodeando el castillo y acercándose lentamente. Luego contempló la motita de Ginny en la torre de Gryffindor, y pensó en avisarle, pero tenía miedo de que la pusiera en peligro.

-Vamos al despacho de McGonagall... -propuso Ron señalando el mapa con el dedo índice. Su rabia se había disipado, a menos en parte, con la espera en ese lugar apretado, dando lugar a los nervios.

Harry recorrió con la mirada el camino que tenían que hacer, y por el momento estaba fuera de peligro. Comenzó a escalar el tobogán de piedra con rapidez,siendo seguido por Ron. Llegó a la parte interna de la joroba de la bruja tuerta, le dio unos golpecitos con la varita y ambos salieron velozmente.

*****

Lupin, de pie vestido con un piyama de rayas blancas y azules, quedó observando la foto con perplejidad. Era vieja, y en ella pudo verse a sí mismo más joven y con un aspecto mejor. En sus brazos sostenía a la pequeña Claire, que reía la sonrisa de James. Pasó la mirada de la fotografía a Rachel, incrédulo, analizando el rostro de la joven y luego comenzó a llorar, emocionado. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente, bajo las miradas de desconcierto de Kelly. Rachel cerró los ojos al sentir los brazos de aquél desconocido rodearla, y sintió los sollozos ahogados del hombre sobre su cabello.

-James tenía razón... -dijo él soltándola y mirándola con una sonrisa afectuosa-. Claire... -murmuró en seguida, acariciándole el rostro con los dedos temblorosos.

-¿Qué...? ¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué estoy con usted en la foto? -preguntó Rachel ansiosa, sin entender nada. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaban a medida que se acercaba a la verdad. Lupin balanceó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos aún sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Perdóname, Claire... fue todo mi culpa... Te llevaba en mis brazos... y te secuestraron. Luego dijeron que estabas muerta... Sufrimos mucho... Yo aún más, debería haberte protegido, debería haber muerto para evitar que te llevaran. No pude... Perdón, Claire, perdón.

Rachel observó cómo aquél hombre se desarmaba en llanto y culpa. Se lo imaginó protegiéndola de varios mortífagos, cayendo al piso inconsciente, Severus robándole la fotografía del bolsillo de la capa y su propio llanto de niña con miedo. Asintió inconscientemente. Lo entendía... le perdonaba.

-Soy mortífaga -dijo ella con pesar. Lupin asintió, la había visto en el ataque, y alzó los ojos hacia ella y quiso decirle algo, pero ella continuó-: Me mintieron durante toda mi estúpida vida y sólo sé que el hombre al que sirvo asesinó a mis padres. -Suspiró, apretando los puños, y luego cerró los ojos. -Entonces, por favor, dime quién soy porque ahora siento que no existo.

Lupin contempló los ojos castaños de Rachel, los mismos ojos de James, que demostraban rabia, odio, súplica y expectación. Pensó en su vida entre los peores mortífagos, aprendiendo artes oscuras y sirviéndole al hombre que la separó de su familia y que intentó matarla.

-Eres... eres Claire Lily Potter. Hija de James y Lily Potter y hermana mayor de Harry -le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sincera y comprensiva-. El Innombrable te secuestró para pedir a Harry en cambio... Eras feliz, Claire, tus padres te amaban tanto... Adorabas a tu hermano y reías con frecuencia. Pero estabas enferma... Dumbledore encontró la cura, y faltaba pocos meses para terminar tu tratamiento cuando te llevaron. Tu mamá temió por tu salud... todos temimos por tí... Pero como no cedimos al cambio te mataron... ¡Ay, Claire!

A medida que Lupin hablaba, Rachel dejaba escapar una lágrima tras otra, hasta que todo su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse en un llanto convulsivo. Llevó las manos al rostro y se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso, permaneciendo así varios minutos. Lupin se limitó a colocarse en cuclillas frente a ella, acariciándole el cabello y la espalda para consolarla, sabiendo que ella necesitaba quitar ese peso del pecho. Lloraba con ella, pero de felicidad.

Rachel lloró como nunca lo había hecho antes. Todo lo que Severus Snape le había dicho era mentira... Todo lo que la obligó a creer... Mintió sobre sus orígenes, sobre su nombre... Le había enseñado a odiar a su propio hermano y a servir el asesino de sus padres... Ahora todas las piezas volvían a su lugar... Pensó en Harry Potter y sus conflictos constantes. ¡Tenía que salvarlo! Debería ayudar a Potter, Weasley y Granger y en seguida debería contraatacar la comitiva de Lord Voldemort. Por último buscaría a Severus y lo obligaría a contar la verdad.

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la capa, se levantó y se puso seria, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Observó a Lupin, que la miraba melancólico, y sacó su varita de un bolsillo de la capa.

-Van a atacar a Hogwarts y necesito ayuda para poder salvar a Potter y a todos los alumnos del colegio.

*****

Harry y Ron llegaron hasta la gárgola de piedra y se detuvieron, observándola detenidamente como si nunca la hubieran visto en sus vidas. No sabían la contraseña y por eso no podían subir. Ron cruzó los brazos con resignación y Harry miró el mapa una vez más y vio a Bellatrix en la torre de Gryffindor.

-¡Ginny! -exclamó Harry y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la torre pero, al doblar una esquina hacia otro pasillo, Ron dio en lleno con su hermana menor, volteándola, que corría en sentido contrario acompañada por Luna y Neville.

-Vimos la Marca Tenebrosa -explicó Neville rápidamente, mientras que Ginny se ponía de pie y se abalanzaba hacia Harry para abrazarlo. El chico sonrió y, cuando ella lo soltó, le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento. Miró el mapa y pudo ver que dos motitas con las inscripciones "Samuel Olsen" y "Hermione Granger" se acercaban velozmente por el pasillo de donde había venido Ginny y los demás.

Los cinco corrieron hacia ellos y encontraron a Samuel con Hermione en sus brazos, inconsciente, rasguñada y sangrando por la nariz. Ron se acercó con rapidez y la tomó en sus brazos, lanzando una mirada fulminante a Samuel.

-¿Qué le hicieron? ¡Te voy a matar! -gritó Ron muy enojado y retrocediendo. Miró a Hermione y le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro: ella se veía muy mal, y temió que la hubieran torturado.

-La señorita Blane me pidió que la trajera al colegio, señor Weasley -explicó Samuel con rapidez, muy nervioso y mirando hacia todos los lados-. Si _Él _se entera nos mata... Pero la señorita fue a La Madriguera, como lo pidió la señorita Granger, a buscar ayuda..

-¿Hermione pidió a Rachel que fuera por ayuda? -preguntó Harry incrédulo. Samuel asintió, nervioso aún. Harry, pensando en la confianza que había depositado Hermione en Rachel, miró el mapa y vio que Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody y los señores Weasley acababan de llegar y los gritos de los alumnos ya podían oírse por los corredores. Pudo ver a varios mortífagos en el patio y Crabbe y Goyle estaban en el pasillo del baño de Myrtle, la llorona.

-Bájame, Ron, estoy bien...

Hermione se había despertado y ahora Ron la sostenía porque había tambaleado cuando pisó el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Harry preocupado-. Quédate aquí con los demás que iré a impedir los mortífagos.

-¿Estás loco? Iremos contigo -dijo Hermione con decisión, y los demás asintieron, comenzando a correr en dirección al patio.

-Yo buscaré a la señorita Blane -gritó Samuel, corriendo en dirección contraria a los chicos. Harry sujetó su varita fuertemente, viendo en los rostros de los chicos que lo acompañaban expresiones de decisión y firmeza. Deseó que nos les pasara nada.

*****

Rachel se apareció en el Bosque Prohibido y, con rapidez, se dirigió al castillo y entró en él intentando pasar desapercibida por los aurores y mortífagos que peleaban entre sí en un caos total de gritos, luces y sangre. En seguida se encontró con Vincent en un pasillo, lo conocía porque siempre estaba con Gregory acompañando a Draco cada vez que el rubio iba al refugio de Snape. Cuando la vio, Vincent abrió una sonrisa y se acercó dando traspiés, porque su voluminoso cuerpo no le permitía correr con demasiada velocidad.

-El señor Malfoy quedará contento en verla... -dijo él cuando se acercó-. Tienes que ayudarnos a esconderlo del Señor Tenebroso.

-¿Draco Malfoy? -preguntó Rachel sin entender-. ¿Está aquí?

-Sí -le respondió Vincent desconcertado-. Usted le pidió que se escondiera en Hogwarts y lo hizo.

Rachel sonrió, sintiendo un inmenso alivio tomar su pecho: su mejor amigo estaba vivo. Ahora los motivos para odiar a Daniel no existían más y no habían ya razones para matarlo. Aún riendo, acompañó a Vincent hasta un baño femenino feo y deprimente; sus botas chapotearon en el agua que cubría todo el piso y él abrió la puerta de la última cabina, dejándola pasar primero.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Rachel?

De la oscura habitación en que estaba trasformada la cabina surgió su rubio amigo, con la varita en la mano derecha, cojeando y con el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado. Sus ojos grises destellaban de felicidad al verla.

-Pensé que habías muerto... -suspiró ella, sonriendo.

-Me pediste que huyera y fue lo que hice... Estúpido mortífago, creyó que podría librarse de mí -rió Draco entredientes. La miró por unos segundos-. Tu tío me ha ayudado...

-¡Te he dicho que Severus _no_ es mi tío! -exclamó ella en voz más alta de lo que pretendía. Al darse cuenta, suspiró y trató cambiar de tema-: _Él _vendrá a matar a Potter y si te ve acabará contigo sin chistar.

Draco balanceó la cabeza y se sentó en la cama sonriendo, luego se echó hacia atrás, con la mano sana en la nuca.

-No debes ni imaginar quiénes me encontraron en el bosque... -continuó él-. Potter, la comadreja y la sangre sucia.

-¡Basta, Draco! Si salvaron tu vida deberías tener un mínimo de respeto por ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo, Rachel? -preguntó Draco con seriedad, levantándose y colocándose frente a ella, ambos eran de la misma altura. La miró a los ojos-. Parece que te has ablandado... Estás rara desde que decidiste no matar a Dumbledore, tu eras la única capaz de hacerlo... Desapareces por meses y luego defiendes al estúpido de Potter.

-¿Quieres realmente saber qué ocurre conmigo? -explotó Rachel cerrando los puños-. No soy quién todo el mundo cree... Soy una mentira de Severus Snape.

Draco sonrió con desdén.

-Veo que sigues con esa idiotez de querer saber quiénes fueron tus padres... -Alzó una ceja-. ¿No estás contenta con tu vida de protegida del Lord de las Tinieblas?

-No sabes nada de mí, y ya dejé de ser la preferida de _Él_. Y sé quienes son mis padres -agregó mirando hacia otro lado que no sea el rostro de Draco. Decirlo sería confirmar la verdad que costaba ser pronunciada-. Soy hermana de Harry Potter.

Draco cambió totalmente de expresión. Ahora su rostro mostraba incredulidad y asombro, pero luego comenzó a reír.

-¡Vamos, Rachel! Potter no tiene a nadie en el mundo, es un estúpido huérfano.

Rachel bufó, enfadada. Apretó los ojos y balanceó la cabeza. Quería olvidar todo y decirle a Harry la verdad... Quería olvidar que era una torturadora asesina y vivir en paz lejos de problemas. Pero faltaba mucho, mucho para alcanzar lo que deseaba.

*****

**Les ha gustado? Reviews?**

**Dato: ¿Te gusta el suspenso y el terror? Crossover de Harry Potter y Silent Hill: "**_**Silent Hill: Rebirth"**_


	11. Secretos al descubierto

**Bueno, les dejo el capítulo once... Espero que les guste, ya que falta poquito para el final...**

SECRETOS AL DESCUBIERTO

Harry tuvo que mirar varias veces para certificarse que allí, en el Mapa del Merodeador, había una motita con la inscripción "Claire Potter". Primero, había quedado paralizado, luego había emprendido una corrida hacia el baño de Myrtle, la llorona. _Está viva_, repetía una vocecita en su cabeza, _Claire está viva._ No oía ya a Hermione, que intentaba detenerlo como para decirle algo, ya no le importaba nada más. Su única pariente viva estaba en Hogwarts... Ya no volvería a estar solo... Sonrió.

-¡Harry, óyeme! ¡Tengo que decirte algo!

Harry sólo percibió que su amiga le hablaba cuando ella se colocó frente a él, y la miró por unos instantes, pero vio por encima del hombro de ella al cartel que indicaba NO FUNCIONA. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de un golpe.

-¡Rachel es tu hermana! -gritó Hermione y Harry se viró bruscamente hacia ella, con el entrecejo fruncido. Y aún con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pasó los ojos verdes desde Hermione hacia el interior del baño de Myrtle, la llorona, que parecía estar vacío, pero se podían oír voces provenientes de unas de las cabinas.

Harry se dirigió hacia la última y abrió la puerta con las manos temblorosas. Lo primero que vio fue a Draco Malfoy hablando con una joven que estaba de espaldas a Harry, de cabello rojo oscuro. Al verlo, el rubio se calló y la joven se viró hacia Harry.

Era Rachel.

-¿Tú? -exclamó Harry incrédulo.

Se miraron por unos segundos, como si lo hicieran por primera vez. Rachel contempló aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban a través de los cristales de las gafas, ahora consciente que él era la pieza que faltaba en su historia...

Harry, por otro lado, vio realmente el rostro de su madre allí... Y lo contemplaban los ojos de su padre... Pero ella era mortífaga, una de las fieles servidoras de Voldemort, una de las personas que tendría que matarlo... Y era su hermana, su única hermana...

-Potter... -murmuró Rachel. Parecía cansada y tenía el rostro colorado al igual que Malfoy.

Harry volvió a mirar el mapa: frente a la motita de él estaba la de Draco Malfoy y la de su hermana y levantó los ojos hacia Rachel, que continuaba mirándolo detenidamente. Tenía que decirle... no podía dejar que ella siguiera bajo las órdenes del asesino de sus padres, tenía que decirle que era su hermano...

-¡Aquí estás, señorita Blane! -Samuel entró al baño corriendo, resbaló con el agua del suelo y tropezó con Neville que estaba de pie cerca de Harry, pero no se detuvo-. Daniel está afuera... con _Él_... -jadeó en seguida, deteniéndose para tomar aire con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, y luego miró a Rachel como si esperara una orden.

Al mismo tiempo, dos pares de puños se cerraron: los de Harry y los de Rachel. Malfoy empuñó su varita, y Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville hicieron lo mismo.

-Él matará a todos en su camino hasta encontrarte, Potter -masculló Draco Malfoy, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Hay que impedir... -murmuró Luna, hablando por primera vez desde que se encontraron.

Rachel echó una última mirada a Harry antes de decirle a Malfoy y a Samuel que fueran con ella. Aún no era el momento de contarle a Harry la verdad... primero había que impedir Voldemort. Se alejó por el pasillo del segundo piso seguida por sus amigos. Harry se quedó de pie, con el Mapa del Merodeador en la mano, sumido en sus pensamientos...

-¡Harry! -llamó Hermione, jalándolo del brazo-. ¡Vamos!

Ginny siguió a sus amigos, que iban en dirección al patio, preguntándose sobre qué estaba hablando Hermione al decir que Rachel era hermana de Harry, pero sabía que no era el momento para aclararlo. Afuera, llovía torrencialmente, sobre as nubes se destacaba la Marca Tenebrosa y un frío se extendía sobre el patio. Por entre la espesa lluvia, pudieron ver a dos dementores, y Harry conjuró un patronus para ahuyentarlos.

-¡Harry! -exclamó Neville, apuntando con su varita a un mortífago que se aproximaba. Harry entrecerró los ojos y reconoció a Daniel.

-Hola, Potter -sonrió él, sacando su varita y apuntando con ella a Harry. La lluvia había comenzado a cesar y las nubes empezaron a dispersarse. Una sonrisa asomó por el rostro mojado del mortífago.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Una voz conjuró el maleficio imperdonable atrás de Daniel, pero él logró esquivarlo dándose media vuelta para encontrarse con Rachel, que sostenía su varita en alto. Un fino rayo de luna surgió por entre las nubes e iluminó el rostro de la joven. A Harry le sorprendía la facilidad con que ella conjuraba el maleficio asesino, como si recitara un _expeliarmus_...

-Rachel... -murmuró Daniel, mirándola fijamente aún sonriendo, pero luego fijó los ojos a un bulto que se movía detrás de ella-. Greyback... -gruñó en voz baja.

Rachel miró el cielo visiblemente preocupada, donde por entre las nubes se podía ver la luna llena, y enseguida observó al bulto detrás de ella. No era Greyback, era Samuel que se estaba transformando. Se maldeció por lo bajo por haber olvidado de darle la poción Matalobos. Ron, por otro lado, sacó su varita, murmurando asustado, y los demás apuntaron sus varitas a todos los lados dispuestos a atacar a todo lo que se aproximara. Daniel se alejó, lanzando una última mirada a Rachel, y ella, por otro lado, se acercó a los chicos con paso veloz.

-¡Vamos! -ordenó ella con voz firme, miró a Samuel, que gruñía, ya transformado, y volvió a maldecirse por no poder ayudarlo.

Corrieron hacia el castillo y al llegar al vestíbulo se detuvieron al ver que una sombra se acercaba. Temiendo que fuera Samuel, Harry y Ron alzaron sus varitas, pero la bajaron inmediatamente al ver que era el profesor Fox que se aproximaba.

-¡Potter! -exclamó él sorprendido. Llevaba la varita en la mano, vestía una túnica verde manzana y parecía que había corrido mucho.

-¡Necesito encontrar a la profesora McGonagall! -exclamó Harry con apuro y Fox le informó que ella estaba en la torre de Gryffindor ayudando a los alumnos. Harry miró a Rachel y ella le hizo un señal con la cabeza indicando que siguiera. Él obedeció y, acompañado por sus amigos, se dirigió hacia la torre.

-Muy bien... ¿Podemos hablar? -preguntó Rachel al profesor Fox que, haciendo una mueca con los labios, asintió.

-Podemos, aunque pienso que el local no es conveniente...

Rachel apretó la varita en su mano, pero no lo apuntó con ella.

-Dime la verdad, Severus, no quiero mentiras esta vez... Quiero oír la verdad de tu propia boca -masculló ella, mirando fijamente sus ojos negros-. Dime que soy Claire Potter... ¡Dime que Harry Potter es mi hermano!

Felix Fox la miró con sorpresa e incredulidad, luego echó una veloz mirada hacia atrás, llevó el extremo de su varita a la sien, quitándose un hilo plateado que guardó en una pequeña botellita que sacó del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo lanzó a Rachel. Tomándola por sorpresa, el profesor la apuntó con su varita y con un hechizo la empujó lejos dos segundos antes que llegara Lucius Malfoy, que lo miró sonriendo y le dijo:

-Snape, qué bueno que te encuentro... Tenía que decirte que no debiste habernos traicionarnos, debiste haber seguido con nosotros -Y, con un movimiento de la varita de Lucius, Felix Fox se transformó en Severus Snape.

Rachel se incorporó y se colocó detrás de una columna para poder oír la conversación. Habían descubierto a Severus y ahora él corría peligro... Le había mentido, sí, pero también había sido su maestro, su protector... su tío, casi un padre... Sintió que alguien se acercaba por detrás de ella y se viró. Al ver que era Draco, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia sí, haciendo una señal de silencio.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó la voz de Snape más allá de la columna-. ¿Para seguir con una masacre? Matar muggles y sus hijos no es lo más sensato. -Su mano se dirigió hacia la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica. Rachel aferró el brazo de Draco para que no se moviera.

Lucius estaba fuera del campo de visión de los jóvenes, pero Rachel pudo oírlo chasqueando la lengua con desdén.

-No eres digno de ser un ex-alumno y jefe de Slytherin, ni de ser llamado _sangre_-_pura_ -le dijo él con la voz cargada de odio.

-Si ser _sangre-pura _es matar, y si ser un Slytherin es hacer sufrir, prefiero no serlo -dijo Snape lentamente. Su túnica verde manzana parecía muy fuera de lugar en ese ambiente tan tenso-. Estoy del lado de Dumbledore, Lucius, y no cambiaré de opinión.

-Pensé que si te rendías hasta te perdonaría, pero me doy cuenta que voy a tener que acabar contigo -dijo Lucius enojado y con un movimiento rápido de su varita hizo que Snape saliera expelido hacia atrás y se golpeara contra la pared.

Draco se soltó de la mano de Rachel que lo mantenía quieto y corrió a colocarse frente a Snape, con el brazo sano extendido en modo de protección.

-Padre, no lo mates -dijo el chico titubeando, al parecer con recelo y miedo-, te lo suplico.

Lucius contempló a su hijo por un breve instante antes de decir:

-Estás vivo... -Pero luego, cambiando totalmente de expresión, agregó-: Apártate, Draco, que esto es entre él y yo -murmuró, pero su hijo no se movió, mostrándose firme-. ¡Aléjate! -Lucius lo tomó del brazo sano y lo hizo a un lado-. ¡_Avada_ _Kedavra_!

-¡No! -Rachel se acercó furiosa, con la varita asida firmemente en su mano y apuntando directamente al rostro de Lucius, mientras que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. -Draco, vete. No quiero que veas esto -dijo ella sin dejar de encarar a Lucius.

-Ya no me importa. Haz lo que quieras -gruñó Draco, arrodillándose al lado de Snape, sin importarse con las lágrimas que dejaba escapar.

-Rachel... El Señor Tenebroso... No puedes... -dijo Lucius, dando un paso hacia atrás y mirándola ahora con una expresión de súplica. Él le temía a Rachel enfurecida tanto como al propio Voldemort.

-Has matado a la única que me crió... Y eso no te lo perdonaré nunca... Que Narcisa me lo perdone. ¡Avada Kedavra!

*****

Harry no encontró a McGonagall en la torre de Gryffindor pero, al encontrarse con la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick, les pidió a Ginny, Luna y Neville que se fueran con los demás alumnos. A pesar de las quejas, obedecieron a regañadientes, y Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieron al vestíbulo. Lo primero que vieron fue a un destello de luz verde y a Lucius Malfoy cayendo inerte sobre el suelo, muerto. Rachel estaba de pie frente a él, con el rostro colorado y con la varita en alto. Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos, horrorizada y Harry y Ron quedaron paralizados. Entonces los ojos castaños de la joven pelirroja se dirigieron hacia los chicos que acababan de llegar.

-Potter... -murmuró ella.

-¡Acabas de asesinar a un hombre! -exclamó Ron con un hilo de voz, retrocediendo y mirándola aterrado. Rachel se acercó a la pared y apoyó en ella la frente y la palma de la mano izquierda, llorando.

-Él mató a mi tío... Mi tío Severus... -sollozó ella como justificativa a su acto, entonces Harry percibió que allí, del otro lado del pasillo, opuesto a Lucius, yacía el cuerpo de Severus Snape, vistiendo la misma túnica que usaba Felix Fox. Comprendió que fuera víctima una mentira de Snape... Felix Fox nunca había existido. Sintió una inmensa rabia que contuvo al ver el rostro de su hermana, llorando.

-Él no es tu tío, Rachel -dijo Harry acercándose lentamente, intentando consolarla.

-Él me crió... fue mi tío... en mi corazón. A pesar de las mentiras... me preocupaba con él...

Harry no quiso replicar. Posó una mano en el hombro de Rachel, intentando encontrar una mejor manera para consolarla, y ella le lanzó una mirada llena de lágrimas. Luego se arrodilló al lado de Snape y apretó contra el pecho el frasco que le había entregado antes que apareciera Lucius. Draco la observó llorar por unos instantes antes de decir:

-Severus fue más padre que el propio Lucius.

Rachel tomó la mano del rubio y la apretó, comprendiéndolo. Se pusieron de pie y la joven miró a Harry, que estaba de pie al lado de sus amigos en silencio. Hermione lloraba, y Rachel no entendía por qué, pero le agradecía en silencio el apoyo.

-¿Ya has destruido los horrocruxes? -preguntó ella a Harry, seria, secándose las lágrimas con el puño de su capa negra.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que encontrar la espada de Godric Gryffindor -informó Hermione, recomponiéndose.

-¿Alguna idea de dónde puede estar? -preguntó Rachel, sorprendiéndose cada vez más de su capacidad de soportar todas las situaciones sin perder el control.

-En el despacho de la directora -dijo Harry muy seguro. Rachel asintió.

-Vamos, entonces.

Los cinco emprendieron el camino hacia el despacho de McGonagall nuevamente pero, metros antes de llegar, vieron a Bellatrix en su camino. Harry y Rachel alzaron sus varitas casi al mismo tiempo y tomaron la delantera. La mortífaga soltó una risita estridente, mirando a Rachel con desdén. Un ambiente cargado de odio se generó alrededor de ambas mujeres.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano nos traicionarías, _Rachel_ -dijo Bellatrix enfatizando el nombre de la joven con desprecio. Alzó su varita.

-Será un gusto acabar contigo, _Bellatrix -_sonrió Rachel-. Espero este momento desde el día que intentaste que _Él _no confiara en mí, ¿recuerdas? Yo sí.

Draco se colocó al lado de Rachel, con la varita en puño. Decidiera ya no retroceder por nada y nadie... Snape no había retrocedido ante Lucius y él haría lo mismo. No huiría. A su lado, Rachel le hizo señales a Harry para que se fuera, pero el chico no se movió.

-Vete, Potter, este asunto es mío.

Harry dudó por unos instantes, pero Hermione lo jaló del brazo y, con Ron, siguieron hacia el despacho que antiguamente era de Dumbledore. Encontraron a la profesora McGonagall ayudando a algunos alumnos, y Harry le pidió para ir urgentemente al despacho del director. Ella accedió, aunque sin entender nada y regañándolos por ellos no haber vuelto al colegio. Cuando llegaron, quedaron mirando el despacho sin saber qué hacer.

-La espada, profesora, necesitamos la espada -dijo Ron un poco desesperado. La profesora lo miró sin entender.

-¿Qué espada, Weasley?

-La espada de Godric Gryffindor -respondió Harry con apuro.

La profesora McGonagall se dirigió hacia el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, donde éste dormitaba, y sacó de detrás de él la espada de Gryffindor, con sus rubíes destellando, y se la entregó a Harry.

-No sé qué piensas hacer, Potter, pero me quedaré afuera para que nadie entre.

Harry asintió, agradecido, y después que McGonagall se retiró del despacho, sacó de la mochila que llevaba a cuestas la copa de Hufflepuff, el relicario de Slytherin y el arco de Ravenclaw. Los colocó sobre el escritorio, bajo las miradas expectantes de Ron y Hermione. Harry levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza y, soltando un grito, partió la copa de Helga Hufflepuff a la mitad. Los trozos comenzaron a temblar y se desvanecieron en un humo negro soltando un gemido ronco. Hermione se estremeció. Con el relicario de Salazar Slytherin y con el arco de Rowena Ravenclaw ocurrió lo mismo. Ron soltó un suspiro y Harry dejó la espada sobre el escritorio.

El trío, agradeciendo a la profesora McGonagall, regresaron al patio encontrándose con Lupin, los gemelos Weasley y con varios mortífagos en el camino, y les fue difícil desviarlos. Harry buscó en el Mapa del Merodeador a su hermana, pero la encontró al llegar al vestíbulo. Estaba duelando con un mortífago al cual atacó con un hechizo que no conocían, el cual provocó convulsiones en el hombre hasta que quedó inmóvil, sin vida. Ron hizo una expresión de repugnancia, sintiendo un escalofrío. Rachel miró a Harry sin dar importancia a lo que había hecho.

-¿Lo lograste? -jadeó ella.

-Sí. Ahora sólo falta Nagini -dijo Harry volviendo a mirar el mapa, intentando alejar de la mente las imágenes de las personas que Rachel matara. Vio la motita de Tom Riddle y de Bellatrix Lestrange en los alrededores del Bosque Prohibido. Rachel se acercó al mapa para observar, percibiendo que aquél no era un mapa común, y fijó los ojos en una motita en particular.

-Daniel Ollivander... -leyó, perpleja, y entonces comprendió todo: la foto en su campera y la charla que habían tenido en que él le dijo que buscaba respuestas y venganza. Bajó la mirada y se sintió culpable, recordó los ojos velados del señor Ollivander cuando ella conjuró el maleficio asesino... Pensativa, alzó los ojos y observó el patio. Vio a Daniel duelando con Ojoloco Moody... y a Samuel transformado corriendo velozmente y gruñendo hacia ellos. Rachel se aproximó rápidamente a ellos, lanzó un hechizo a Ojoloco, dejándolo inconsciente, y se detuvo en el instante en que el hombre-lobo se abalanzaba sobre Daniel y lo rasguñaba con sus garras.

-¡Rachel! -gritó Harry, corriendo hacia ella cuando vio que la joven se lanzaba hacia el licántropo y lo empujaba. Samuel mordió la manga de la capa de Rachel y la rasgó. Harry y Daniel lo apuntaron con la varita.

-¡Petrificus totalus! -conjuró Rachel inmovilizando a Samuel antes de que lo atacaran y le hicieran daño. Se acercó entonces a Daniel, le extendió la mano, que Daniel aceptó, confuso y ella lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-¿Por qué salvaste mi vida? -preguntó él mirándola con desconfianza.

-Intento redimirme por lo que te obligué a ser y hacer... -le respondió ella evitando sus ojos azules-. Yo maté a tu... tu padre, el señor Ollivander, y por eso te has hecho mortífago...

Daniel quedó contemplándola estupefacto. Harry oía con atención.

-Él era mi abuelo -corrigió Daniel. Balanceó la cabeza, frunció el ceño y miró a Samuel-. Tu perrito pagará por lo que me ha hecho... pero esperaré a que se recupere. -Miró entonces a Rachel. -Si continúo contigo moriré y no correré ese riesgo. -Y corrió en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

-¡Eres un estúpido! -le gritó ella sintiéndose traicionada. ¿Acaso él no buscaba venganza? Empuñó la varita y observó a Harry, que le devolvió la mirada. Tenían que hacer algo... Rachel tenía que vengar sus padres... Harry pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Los ojos castaños volvieron a encontrarse con los ojos verdes... Y una misma idea atravesó la mente de ambos.

Rachel se acercó a Harry, se colocó detrás de él y con el brazo izquierdo rodeó el cuello del muchacho y con la otra mano hundió la varita en la mejilla derecha del chico. Entonces, en ese momento, Harry pudo ver la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo derecho, donde la manga de la capa había sido arrancada por Samuel: el cráneo estaba gravado en la piel con una realidad impresionante, y la serpiente que salía de su boca era tan real que parecía que sus escamas sobresalían, mientras rodeaba en espiral todo el antebrazo hasta llegar al pulso, enroscándose como en un abrazo infernal.

-¡Harry! -exclamaron Ron y Hermione alzando sus varitas hacia Rachel.

-Descuida, estaré bien... -farfulló Harry, respirando con dificultad, ya que Rachel lo sostenía fuertemente.

Hermione contempló los castaños ojos de la joven pelirroja y balanceó la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que iban a hacer.

-Es muy peligroso -le dijo con un tono de voz tembloroso. Ron la miró sin entender. Rachel asintió y Harry hizo lo mismo.

Hermione tomó el brazo de Ron y lo jaló hacia el castillo, mientras que Rachel y Harry se dirigían hacia el Bosque Prohibido.


	12. El Bosque Prohibido

EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO

Harry y Rachel llegaron al límite del Bosque Prohibido, donde Voldemort estaba reunido con varios mortífagos. Cuando se acercaron, algunos soltaron un gruñido de alegría, Daniel hizo una mueca, Bellatrix soltó un alarido de enfado y el Señor Tenebroso curvó su boca sin labios en algo que recordaba una sonrisa. Rachel arrojó a Harry a los pies de Voldemort, y no dejó de apuntarlo con la varita, firme.

-Aquí está, mi Lord, como lo ordenó -dijo Rachel, inclinándose levemente. Harry levantó los ojos hacia ella, sudando frío, de rodillas y con las manos atadas a su espalda.

-Muy bien, Rachel... -murmuró Voldemort, con sus ojos rojos vibrando de odio y felicidad, al mismo tiempo-. Serás muy bien recompensada por ello...

Rachel volvió a inclinarse a modo de agradecimiento, pero Bellatrix se acercó con paso veloz hacia ella, furiosa, apuntándola con la varita.

-¡Traidora! ¡Te has juntado a ellos! ¡Nos engañas! -exclamó la mujer, histérica, blandiendo su varita con fuerza, ansiando matar a Rachel. Parecía a punto de estallar. Voldemort le lanzó una mirada fulminante-. Mi... mi Lord... Rachel nos traicionó, quiere engañarlo... Ha querido matarme unos minutos atrás en el colegio...

-Cállate. -La voz de Voldemort salió potente e intimidadora y Bellatrix obedeció sin chistar. Harry vio cómo Rachel sonreía para sí, victoriosa. El Señor Tenebroso, entonces, rodeó a Harry y sonrió desdeñosamente, ahora fijando toda su atención en el moreno para hablarle al fin. -El gran _Harry Potter_... Postrado a mis pies... Rendido bajo las varitas de mis más files mortífagos... -Hizo una pausa-. ¿Y tu varita, Potter?

-Aquí, mi Lord -le dijo Rachel extendiéndole la varita de Harry.

-Excelente, Rachel... Me has comprobado que me eres fiel.

Rachel se limitó a inclinarse nuevamente.

*****

Hermione y Ron corrían por el pasillo del segundo piso, pasando por varios chicos que peleaban junto a los profesores contra todo lo que invadía Hogwarts (porque ahora acromántulas, vampiros y gigantes se acercaban fieramente rodeando el castillo) hasta que, al doblar una esquina, se encontraron con un mortífago que les cortó el paso. El pelirrojo tomó la delantera, sosteniendo firmemente la varita en alto. Hermione jadeaba, con la rodilla izquierda dolorida por la tortura de Voldemort y sintiéndose mareada, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero aún sí lanzó un conjuro que hizo que el mortífago se golpeara contra una columna. Después de eso, perdió los sentidos.

-¡Hermione! -gritó Ron desesperado, corriendo hacia ella y colocándose de rodillas a su lado, echando la varita hacia un lado-. ¡Vamos, Hermione! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Hubo una explosión muy cercana a ellos y Ron, como por instinto, protegió a Hermione debajo de sí, mientras que miles de piedras y escombros caían sobre ellos. Cuando terminó, el polvo llenó el aire y el pelirrojo comenzó a toser.

-Hermione... -Tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, sin saber qué hacer. -Vamos, Hermione, despierta... -La zarandeó levemente, pero ella continuó inconsciente. -¿Qué te hicieron esos mortífagos? -Apartó un mechón de cabello castaño del rostro pálido de la joven y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Dejó escapar una lágrima, que cayó sobre la mejilla de la chica.

Hermione gimió y abrió los ojos lentamente, para volverlos a cerrar con fuerza cuando hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse. Ron abrió una amplia sonrisa y pretendió besarla en la mejilla, pero de algún modo que no supo explicar, sus labios posaron sobre los de ella. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, la soltó velozmente, colorado como su pelo, y ella, por otro lado, sonrió, tomando a Ron por los hombros y retribuyéndole el beso.

-¿Qué fue _eso_? -exclamó Ron sorprendido. Hermione, con dificultad, se puso de pie y sostuvo la varita con fuerza, mientras que el pelirrojo tomaba la suya y ayudaba a Hermione a mantenerse de pie.

-Vamos, Ron, debemos encontrar a Draco...

*****

Rachel continuaba apuntando a Harry con su varita, firme, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, lo que hacía que el chico comenzara a desconfiar que ella lo hubiese engañado y llevado a la muerte. Su hermana era mortífaga... y tal vez fuese su verdugo... Para no pensar en esas posibilidades, desvió la mirada del rostro de la joven, pero se encontró con la Marca Tenebrosa de su brazo, donde la serpiente giraba en espiral, sacando de vez en cuando su lengua bífida. ¿Por qué ese diseño tan funesto?

-Si no eres traidora, mátalo... ¡Mátalo ya! -exclamó Bellatrix, alterada, haciendo que Harry saliera de sus pensamientos. Ella estaba de espaldas al chico y encarando a Rachel.

-Cierra la boca, Bella, sino te obligaré a callarte -gruñó Rachel con enfado.

-Cállense ustedes dos -dijo Voldemort con voz arrastrada, silbando-. Yo mataré a Harry Potter -declaró en un susurro feroz, haciendo que ambas mujeres no se movieran.

El aludido comenzó a temer su muerte. Estaba de rodillas, atado bajo las varitas de varios mortífagos, la de Voldemort y la de su propia hermana. En una búsqueda desesperada por conseguir su varita (o cualquier otra), sus ojos encontraron a Nagini, el último horrocrux. Miró entonces a Rachel, con una esperanza resurgiendo en su interior, creyendo que ella lo ayudaría una vez más. Fugazmente, los ojos verdes se encontraron con los de color castaño.

-¡Bombarda!

La voz de Rachel resonó por el silencioso bosque, y un haz de luz rasgó el aire en dirección a la serpiente de Voldemort. Trozos de tierra y piedras saltaron y más alla, Nagini huía silbando. Harry forzó las cuerdas y percibió que estaban demasiado flojas. Sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo que Rachel lo había hecho a propósito, y se colocó de pie al lado de ella. Luego Daniel se acercó, levantando su varita y apuntando a Voldemort con ella. Como efecto dominó, muchas varitas se alzaron en dirección a los tres y el Señor Tenebroso los observó con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-¡Traidora! ¡Estúpida traidora! ¡Nos engañaste! -gritó Bellatrix histérica. Voldemort la silenció con un movimiento de su brazo.

-¿Un motín?

Rachel sujetó su varita con fuerza, ya que su mano comenzaba a sudar. Sintió el brazo erguido de Daniel a su izquierda, también aferrado a su varita. Harry estaba a su derecha, con los puños cerrados, desarmado.

-Hace dieciséis años -comenzó a decir ella, con los dientes apretados, claramente enfadada- secuestraste a una niña de dos años, _Voldemort_. Su nombre era Claire Potter. -Harry la observó intensamente. _"Ella lo sabe... Por eso ha renunciado a ser mortífaga... Sabe que soy su hermano"_, pensó él, jadeando. -La utilizaste para poder llegar a Harry Potter e intentaste matarla... Pero, por alguna razón, estoy aquí, sirviéndote durante años. Dediqué lealtad al asesino de mis padres, sin saber de nada.

Voldemort ahora comprendía. Sonrió.

-Severus Snape y su eterna adoración hacia Lily Potter -murmuró él, como si aquello no le afectara en nada. Miró a Daniel dedicándole la misma sonrisa desdeñosa que le dedicó a Rachel-. Y tú, Daniel... ¿También buscas venganza?

El aludido apretó los dientes.

-El señor Ollivander era mi abuelo, mi único pariente vivo.

-Ah -exclamó Voldemort sin emoción, sonriendo-. Pero eso no es algo que tengas que arreglar conmigo -dijo él mirando a Rachel. Daniel no se movió, sino que quedó encarando a Voldemort.

Un silbido agudo y fuerte llenó el aire, tomando a todos por sorpresa. Cerca de allí, la cabeza decapitada de Nagini rodó unos instantes antes de desaparecer en un humo negro que se elevó lentamente hacia el cielo oscuro y sin estrellas que se perfilaba por entre las copas de los árboles. A su lado, Draco Malfoy sostenía con en brazo sano la espada de Godric Gryffindor y detrás de él estaban Kelly y Ron, jadeando.

-¡Expeliarmus! -exclamó Rachel, haciendo que la varita de Harry y la de Voldemort volara de las manos del Señor Tenebroso-. ¡Accio varita! -volvió a gritar para conseguir la varita de su hermano y entregársela a su dueño.

-¡Avada kedavra! -conjuró Bellatrix apuntando su varita hacia Draco, pero Ron, sin persarlo, lo empujó para desviarlo del maleficio.

Haces de luces comenzaron a cruzar el bosque, partiendo de diferentes varitas. Ron, Draco, Kelly y Daniel peleaban con los mortífagos que estaban presentes, mientras que Hermione llegaba acompañada por Crabbe, Goyle, Luna y Ginny. Harry miró a la pelirroja que acababa de llegar, preocupándose por su vida.

-Hemos destruido todos los horrocruxes, Voldemort, ahora podrás morir con un simple movimiento de mi varita -gruñó Rachel, mirándolo a los ojos con furia.

-No, Rachel. Eso si yo no lo hago antes. ¡Avada kedavra!

El rayo de luz verde golpeó el pecho de Rachel y la empujó con fuerza hacia atrás, cayendo luego al piso con un ruido seco. Harry había estado observando a Ginny, pero al oír las palabras de Voldemort se viró, quedando estático, observando a su hermana muerta tendida de ojos abiertos sobre la hierba. "_¡Claire!", _murmuró, arrodillándose a su lado y la sacudió. _"No...". _No podía perder a su única hermana... Dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, mientras que Voldemort soltaba una carcajada estridente.

Harry se llenó de odio, un odio que jamás había sentido en su vida. Primero había sido sus padres, cuyo gritos oía cuando un dementor se acercaba, torturándolo. Luego Sirius, el padrino que amaba como a un padre, con el cual viviría... si Bellarix no lo hubiese quitado tan repentinamente. Y ahora Claire. La hermana que acababa de conocer, con la cual sólo había discutido y no había tenido oportunidad de hablar. Sostuvo la varita con tanta fuerza que creyó que quedaría marcada sobre la palma de su mano. Lloraba de rabia. En menos de un segundo estaba de pie, mirando al causante de todo su sufrimiento desde que había nacido.

Apuntó a Voldemort con su varita y exclamó:

-_¡Crucio!_

_*****_

Ron se inclinó velozmente para ayudar a Ginny a incorporarse, pues había sido aturdida, y cuando ambos alzaron los ojos, vieron a Bellatrix frente a ellos, con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro y con la varita apuntada directamente al rostro de Ron. El pelirrojo, como instinto, cubrió a su hermana con su propio cuerpo, sacando su varita hacia la mortífaga. Peter Pettigrew, que estaba cerca, vio como Bellatrix miraba a Ron, con ojos funestos, y supo lo que iba suceder. Pero el cariño por Ron y la deuda con Harry hizo que actuase:

-¡Corre, Ronald! -exclamó Peter, empujando a Bellatrix y haciendo que soltara su varita, pero comenzó a tiritar cuando ella, enfadada, tomaba su varita y se dirigía hacia él.

-¡Estúpida rata! ¡Avada kedavra!

Ante las miradas atónitas de Ron y Ginny, Peter cayó inerte en el suelo. Luego Bellatrix se dirigió a ellos, y el pelirrojo abrazó a su hermana en el momento que Tonks atacó a la mortífaga desde detrás de los chicos. Por el momento, estaban a salvo.

*****

El encuentro entre Hermione y Daniel volvía a ser tempestivo. Ambos se chocaron, espalda contra espalda, cada uno duelando con un mortífago. En un corto lapso de tiempo que tomó a la castaña por sorpresa, Daniel tomó a Hermione por un brazo y con la otra mano empujó la cabeza de la chica hacia abajo para desviarla de un maleficio asesino que sería para él. Desconcertada, la chica lo miró con la boca entreabierta.

-Oh... Gracias... Yo creo. -Tuvo que decir ella, un poco recelosa por la reacción de Daniel, pero él no se inmutó, repeliendo otro maleficio.

-Muévete, señorita Granger, si no quieres que te maten... -murmuró él, colocándose frente a ella y atacando al mortífago que había estado peleando con ella. Hermione miró hacia todos los lados y percibió que otro mortífago se acercaba a Daniel por detrás para atacarlo desprevenido. Entonces lo atacó con un encantamiento de desarme y el muchacho la miró, sorprendido, sin entender por qué ella lo había salvado.

*****

Voldemort retrocedió un paso al recibir el impacto de la maldición Cruciatus que Harry le había lanzado, y se inclinó levemente hacia adelante. Dos segundos después, comenzó a reír, primero bajito, luego estalló en una carcajada. Harry lo miró, perplejo, sin entender nada, mientras que el Señor Tenebroso se incorporaba y comenzaba a rodearlo. Los demás no prestaban demasiada atención, distraídos cada uno en defenderse y atacar.

-¡Harry! ¿Todo tu odio no es suficiente siquiera para hacerme cosquillas al menos? -se burló Voldemort, deteniéndose y colocándose frente al chico con una sonrisa malévola-. ¡Vamos, Harry, tienes que desearlo... tienes que odiar, tienes que sentir ira!

Harry cerró los puños, respirando con fuerza, sintiendo el odio y la rabia recorriendo sus venas. Su hermana yacía a su lado, muerta, con los ojos cerrados y aún sosteniendo la varita en su mano. No podía mirarla, le dolía demasiado... Y se le hacía demasiado difícil conjurar el maleficio asesino. No sabía qué hacer. Voldemort lo tomó desprevenido:

-¡Avada kedavra!

Harry no tuvo tiempo de alzar su varita y se preparó para recibir el ataque. Se sintió caer, un cálido contacto en su tobillo izquierdo... Pero cayó hacia adelante, ¿cómo era eso posible? Debería haber caído hacia atrás, un rayo de luz verde en su pecho... Sintió el pasto en su rostro y rápidamente se sentó para ver qué ocurría. Rachel estaba aferrada a su tobillo, y lo había jalado justo a tiempo para desviarlo del maleficio. Ella jadeaba, soltando su pie, e intentaba levantase.

-¿Rachel? -exclamaron Harry y Voldemort, ambos sorprendidos. El moreno se incorporó y se acercó a ella para ayudarla, muy feliz. No entendía qué accababa de ocurrir, ero lod escribía como un milagro.

-Una vez... me contaste que existe un objeto tan poderoso como los maleficios imperdonables -murmuró Rachel rápidamente, dirigiéndose al Señor Tenebroso, que la miraba sin expresión-. Ese objeto protege a quién lo posee de cualquier maleficio. -Sacó del bolsillo un pequeño bastón color carmesí. -Un _Slowy._ Tengo que agradecer a Samuel por este regalo -sonrió, volviendo a guardar el objeto.

Voldemort no se inmutó y apuntó a Rachel con su varita. Harry, por un instante, pensó que lo que fuese que Voldemort hiciese, no la dañaría, ya que ella estaba protegida por ese objeto... Pero ella cayó de rodillas, gimiendo y sosteniendo el antebrazo derecho. La serpiente de su Marca Tenebrosa se enroscaba fuertemente y su antebrazo y pulso comenzaron a tomar un color morado por la mala circulación, hasta que, segundos después, comenzó a sangrar. Rachel gruñó de dolor y Harry se sintió estúpido e impotente.

-Rachel... -exclamó él en voz baja, arrodillándose a su lado.

-Toma -gruñó ella, entregándole su varita, y Harry entendió que era para evitar el _Plurim Contactum_ entre su varita y la de Voldemort. Se puso de pie, con la varita de su hermana empuñada firmemente. Voldemort lo encaró.

La profesora McGonagall llegó en ese instante acompañada por Lupin y los gemelos Weasley. Hermione y Daniel observaban la escena desde donde estaban, a pocos metros, y Ron abrazaba a Ginny, que estaba expectante y temerosa por lo que le podría ocurrir a Harry.

Voldemort se preparó para duelar. Hermione corrió a ayudar a Rachel, que aún luchaba por no perder parte de su brazo, que sangraba cada vez más. Harry levantó la varita de Rachel, apuntando a Voldemort, y pensó con rapidez algún conjuro con qué atacarlo, pero él se adelantó:

-¡Crucio! -Harry se hizo a un lado y exclamó lo primero que s le vino a la mente en ese momento.

-¡Legeremens! -_"Qué estupidez"_, pensó.

Un torbellino de luz. Vio a Voldemort, a Snape y a Rachel, que tenía un poco más de dos años, y observó cómo el Señor Tenebroso acercaba el extremo de su varita al antebrazo de la pequeña y hacía aparecer la singular Marca Tenebrosa. Ella lloró e intentó zafarse, pero Snape la sostenía fuertemente. _"Ella será su fiel sirviente, mi Lord"_, le dijo él, y Voldemort sonrió. _"Espero que tu sobrina me sirva muy bien, Severus"._

Harry cayó hacia atrás y miró a su hermana, que aún sostenía el brazo. Sangre goteaba en su regazo y manchaba su mano y las de Hermione. Ambas lloraban, Rachel de rabia y Hermione de impotencia. Una mentira. Una mentira había salvado la vida de su hermana... ¿Cómo Voldemort pudo creer en esa estupidez? Por un momento, Harry agradeció a Snape.

-Bien, Potter, bien... ¿De qué te ha servido eso? -dijo Voldemort, siseando.

-Me sirve para echarte en la cara que Severus Snape logró engañarte -dijo Harry lleno de odio.

-Snape asesinó a tu querido Dumbledore, ¿ahora vas a defenderlo? -sonrió el Señor Tenebroso desdeñosamente.

Harry sudaba, pensando en algún otro conjuro más útil y terminar con todo eso de una vez. Quería acabar con el sufrimiento de su hermana, que estaba a punto de perder su brazo. _Y uno de los dos deberá morir en manos del otro... _Miró a Rachel y le vino a la mente la imagen de Lucius Malfoy cayendo al piso, asesinado por ella. Ella no demostrara dificultad al hacerlo. Se incorporó, blandiendo su varita pero no pudiendo decir el conjuro. Las palabras quedaron trancadas en su garganta, como si no quisieran salir. Tenía los lentes levemente empañados, así como su mente.

-¡Avada kedavra!

La voz provino de detrás de Harry, que se viró totalmente sorprendido. Rachel se mantenía de pie con la ayuda de Hermione y sostenía la varita de Harry en alto. Sangre resbalaba por la madera de acebo y algunas gotas caían por la punta. Luego, Harry desvió los ojos hacia donde había estado de pie Voldemort, pero él ya había caído con un ruido sordo sobre la hierba, bajo las miradas atónitas de los presentes. La Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo de Rachel desapareció en un tenue humo negro, dejando apenas los cortes profundos dejados por la serpiente. El silencio era absoluto.

-Rachel... ¿Cómo...? La profecía decía... -balbuceó Harry, estupefacto, aproximándose a ella y ayudando a Hermione a sentarla en el suelo.

-Estoy con tu varita y soy de tu propia sangre. Teóricamente, lo has matado tú... Además, nunca creí en las profecías, eso es pura tontería. Ella se cumple si uno la hace cumplir -dijo ella, con una mueca. Con un toque de su varita se vendó las heridas, que no dudaron en manchar las vendas y gazas. -Por favor, ¿me pueden decir dónde puedo encontrar un pensadero?

*****

Mientras caminaban hacia el despacho de la directora, Harry, Rachel, Ron y Hermione, se encontraron con las pérdidas de esa batalla, tanto de mortífagos como de aliados: Alastor Moody, Marie Lockwood, Vincent Crabbe, Bill Weasley, Fenrir Greyback... Por otro lado, Felix Fox había desaparecido.

Llegaron al despacho de la directora McGonagall silenciosos y apenados. Ron no podía esconder la tristeza de perder a su hermano mayor, y buscaba no pensar en cómo estaría su madre, su padre o sus hermanos... Le había costado separarse de su _cuerpo _frío, tendido sin ninguna herida. En silencio, lloró.

Rachel, por otro lado, pensaba en Severus, en lo que podía estar escondiendo y en lo que estaba por descubrir. Harry la condució hasta un armario negro que estaba al lado de donde estaría Fawkes, se inclinó para abrir la puerta y sacó de él el pensadero, viniéndole a la mente el recuerdo del anciano Dumbledore revelándole sobre la profecía. La colocó sobre el escritorio, observando algunos recuerdos que se arremolinaban en su interior. Cerca de allí, el cuadro de Dumbledore dormitaba. Rachel vertió sobre el pensadero el contenido de la botellita que le había entregado Severus antes de ser asesinado. Respiró hondo, tomó a Harry de la mano y entraron.

*****

**T.T Llega el final... Este capítulo quedó medio raro, pero no se me ocurrió más nada...! La idea de Harry asesinando a Voldemort no se me viene a la mente, él no es capaz de hacer algo así. A pesar de todo, el próximo capítulo es uno de mis favoritos: los recuerdos de Snape y la historia de Rachel.**

**Espero que esperen los dos últimos capítulos.**

**Saludos, Saku.**


	13. Secretos de Severus Snape

**Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos... Especialmente dedicado a Ichi-Hana que ama Severus, y a todos que creyeron en él desde un principio...**

**Espero que también les guste.**

*********

SECRETOS DE SEVERUS SNAPE

El sol aún no había llegado a la mitad del cielo descubierto, llenando la calle desierta de rayos cálidos esa mañana de domingo. Era mayo. Sólo un hombre caminaba con una bebé en la falda por la vereda, distraído, haciendo caretas para que la niña de más de dos años riera, sin percibir que un par de hombres encapuchados lo vigilaban. Hombres con máscaras, que no dudaron en atacar cuando estaban seguros que no habría testigos. Remus Lupin cayó al piso con un hechizo aturdidor, y la niña pelirroja se golpeó las rodillas al caer pesadamente sobre la vereda. Lloró, levantando los ojos castaños para el rostro enmascarado que se inclinaba hacia ella. Una varita apuntaba su rostro y una risa diabólica llenó el silencio del Valle de Godric.

Pero un brazo detuvo lo que sería la muerte para Claire, y el otro mortífago la tomó con brusquedad entre sus brazos, ignorando su llanto cada vez más fuerte y alarmante. Este era Severus Snape. Anthony Dolohov apenas movió su varita en forma horizontal para cortar el pecho de Lupin de lado a lado en una línea de llamas violetas antes de desaparecerse.

Poco después, Claire se encontraba metida en un bolso negro y falto de oxígeno, inconsciente, cuando Snape y Dolohov estaban con Voldemort. _"El plan va a la perfección", _anunció el segundo con una sonrisa funesta en el rostro torcido y pálido, _"tenemos a la niña"_, rió, sacudiendo el bolso en su brazo en un gesto demasiado brusco. Voldemort apenas observó el bolso con una media sonrisa en su rostro serpentino y pronunció apenas cuatro palabras:

-Deshazte de ella, Snape.

El aludido asintió con un único balanceo de cabeza, sin entender los propósitos de su Lord. El plan era pedir a Harry Potter en cambio de la niña, pero no estaba siendo así. Arrancó el bolso de la mano de Dolohov y se retiró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un hechizo que evitaría que entraran sin llamar y evitaría que se oyera lo que ocurriría allí.

Sacó a Claire del bolso y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Sudaba frío y respiraba con fuerza. Estaba enferma, lo sabía desde que comenzara a vigilar el Valle de Godric para planear el secuestro. Apartó unos mechones húmedos que se adherían al rostro pequeño y la contempló. El rostro de Lily estaba allí, su boca pequeña, su nariz, sus párpados... _Mamá, _pronunciaron los labios color rosa, y los ojos castaños se abrieron, asustados. _Mamá... _El pecho pequeño subía y bajaba con rapidez, y Snape tuvo que desviar los ojos para no pensar en Lily y cumplir la orden. Tomó su varita y la apuntó con ella. Un puño se aferró a la tela de su túnica y la jaló.

-¿_Mamá...? _-Su respiración estaba quedando cada vez más normal y comenzaba a hablar con claridad-. ¿_Papá? ¿Harry?_

La mano que sujetaba la varita tembló, y la maldición quedó atravesada en la garganta de Snape, sin poder pronunciarla. No podía hacerle eso a la hija de Lily. No así. Bajó el brazo y volvió a observarla con atención. Claire ahora estaba sentada, aún respirando ruidosamente, pero mejor, y apoyaba las manos en las rodillas de Snape, esperando una respuesta a sus preguntas.

-Mira, Claire -comenzó a decir Snape, tomándola por los hombros para hacer que ella lo observara bien-. Soy tu tío, tío Severus, y yo te llamaré de Rachel, ¿entiendes?

La niña ladeó la cabeza levemente, sin entender, aún respirando ruidosamente.

-_Clale quele oso, quele._

-Te reglaré un oso si quedas quieta acá... Luego te llevaré con mamá. -Dos promesas, una que nunca cumpliría aunque quisiera, ya que devolver Claire significaría su abierta traición al Lord de las Tinieblas y su muerte segura. No la devolvería, ni tampoco la mataría... No haría eso con la hija de Lily. Decidió entonces investigar su enfermedad.

*****

Cuatro meses después, a fines de agosto, Snape ya había curado a Claire con un tratamiento con pociones que él mismo había ideado a partir de muchas investigaciones. Había logrado mantenerla oculta, con éxito, cuando por fin había pasado tiempo suficiente para presentarla ante Voldemort con otro nombre: Rachel Alice Blane. Voldemort no había conocido el rostro de Claire, entonces no tuvo por qué dudar de la historia de Snape sobre su media hermana Alice Prince, casada con Marshall Blane, que murió junto a su esposo en una explosión mientras investigaba magia negra en Francia. Rachel había quedado sola en el mundo, teniendo sólo a Severus Snape para cuidarla.

El Señor Tenebroso aceptó la propuesta de Snape de criarla allí, entre mortífagos aprendiendo artes oscuras... Como una eterna aprendiz del mal. Era la única opción que Snape tenía para mantenerla a salvo.

Pero Claire se enfadó mucho con su tío Snape cuando Voldemort la marcó.

-_No gusta Clale dibujo -_exclamó ella, estregando su pequeña manito sobre la Marca Tenebrosa recién grabada en su piel, tatuado para siempre-. _É fea, é. _

Snape se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella.

-Disculpa, Rachel, pero era necesario...

-_¡No llamo Rache! _-gruñó ella, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo los labios.

*****

Treinta y uno de octubre de mil novecientos ochenta y uno. Snape olvidara Rachel, dormida en su dormitorio para llorar el asesinato de Lily. Se había humillado ante Dumbledore, había jurado que él podría salvarla... Pero fue asesinada... Y lo único que restaba de ella era su hijo Harry, de ojos igualmente verdes que su madre. A Snape no le importaba el niño Potter, nada que viniera de James, pero Dumbledore lo convenció de que lo mejor sería que estuviera a su lado, protegiendo al hijo de Lily.

Pero tenía a su lado la hija de Lily, su réplica exacta a no ser por los ojos y algunos pocos trazos de su personalidad rebelde. Pero aún así era la pequeña Lily que conociera cuando pequeño, la que hacía abrir y cerrar los pétalos de una flor en la palma de su mano, ahora intentando alegrar el rostro triste de Narcisa, a la cual consideraba como una madre.

Pero una noche, mientras Snape dormía en su dormitorio con la lluvia golpeando fuerte contra la ventana y el viento silbando ferozmente, Rachel corrió de su cuarto al de su tío, abrazada a un oso de peluche azul. Tenía unos seis años y estaba asustada, entonces se tiró en la cama al lado de Severus, despertándolo sorpresivamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rachel? -gruñó Snape, observando a Rachel que estaba de espaldas a él, asida fuertemente a su oso.

-¡James y yo no logramos dormir! -exclamó ella, flexionando las rodillas colocándose en posición fetal, sin quitarse las pantuflas.

Al oír el nombre que Rachel había pronunciado, Severus había quedado paralizado, intentando entender qué quería decir. _"¿Quién es James?", _alcanzó a preguntar, temiendo la respuesta, pero tan inocentemente como lo diría Lily, ella respondió:

-Él es James -Y su pequeño dedo índice apuntaba al oso azul al cual tanto estaba aferrada.

*****

A medida que pasaba los años, Severus comenzaba a creer en su propia mentira. Rachel era su sobrina, y la quería tanto como a la hija que le gustaría haber tenido. Claire ya dejara de existir, Rachel no hacía parte de la familia Potter, pero sí era un pedazo de Lily que Snape haría de todo por conservar. La cuidaba de cerca, temiendo que la perdiera para siempre, y así fue cuando Rachel, acompañada por Narcisa y Draco, fue a comprar su primera varita a los once años. Snape la observaba de lejos, no queriendo perder ningún detalle de ese momento.

-¡Voy a comprar mi varita! ¡Voy a tener mi varita! -canturreaba ella, dando pequeños saltos de excitación y provocando a su rubio amigo-. ¡A ti aún te faltan dos años!

-Pero yo iré a Hogwarts -le dijo él, en el mismo tono de voz burlón. Rachel frunció la nariz, enfadada.

-Pero Severus me enseñará más hechizos antes que comiences el colegio -replicó ella en seguida.

Snape los observó entrar en la tienda del señor Ollivander, donde una señora pelirroja y regordeta le compraba a sus hijos gemelos de once años sus primeras varitas acompañados por dos hermanos más, uno de nueve y otra de ocho. Mientras que Narcisa miraba a los pelirrojos con la nariz fruncida y Draco con desprecio, Rachel observaba la familia un poco pensativa, y Snape sabía por qué: últimamente ella había comenzado nuevamente con las preguntas sobre su familia, envidiando a los demás niños que sí tenía una _de verdad._

-¡Quiero una varita también! -exclamó el pelirrojo de nueve años.

-Tendrás que esperar dos años más, Ron -lo reprendió su madre en un tono amable. Rachel continuaba observándolos cuando ellos se alejaron por el callejón, mientras los gemelos se golpeaban con sus nuevas varitas. Entonces, a través del vidrio de la ventana, pudo ver a Severus. Le sonrió, pero él continuó con el rostro serio, recordando la sonrisa que, años atrás, Lily le dedicaba cuando aún eran amigos.

Ella no demoró demasiado en encontrar su varita y corrió a mostrársela a Severus, contenta, mientras que él se aproximaba a saludar a Narcisa y pagar al señor Ollivander. Entonces Rachel vio al chico sentado sobre una silla alta y angosta, de ojos azules y unos catorce años, y Snape observó la mirada fugaz que ambos intercambiaron.

-¡Daniel! Ve al fondo y tráeme un estuche para la varita de la señorita... -comenzó a decir el señor Ollivander, pero Snape lo interrumpió:

-No es necesario. -Su voz salió áspera y fría. Narcisa, por otro lado, tomó la mano de Rachel y salieron del establecimiento.

*****

Lucius despreciaba Rachel, aunque no lo demostraba. E Snape lo sabía. El día en que la chica de trece años practicaba la maldición asesina, Lucius observaba todo con atención, y reía desdeñoso al ver que ella no lograba hacerlo. Pero la sonrisa se le borró del rostro en el momento que Severus lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a otra habitación.

-Tu sobrina no es capaz de asesinar. ¿Cómo servirá al Señor Tenebroso cuando regrese?

Las palabras del rubio quedaron flotando en el aire como un humo negro que no quiere ascender. Snape arrugó el ceño, enfadado, y volteó los ojos hacia la puerta entreabierta donde, en la otra habitación, Rachel pronunciaba "_Avada Kedavra"_ sin lograr ningún destello de luz verde para acabar con la vida de una araña cangrejo. Lucius volvió a sonreír por lo bajo.

-El Señor Tenebroso confió en que sería una fiel aprendiz de artes oscuras -replicó Snape, seguro.

-¡Es una niña! Nunca logrará llegar a los pies de ninguno de nosotros, Severus, y lo sabes. -Los ojos claros del rubio demostraban el deprecio que sentía hacia la chica. -Nunca matará a nadie. Será una inútil para el Señor de las Tinieblas.

Y Severus vio unos ojos castaños muy abiertos y vidriosos observándolos por la abertura entre la puerta y el marco, pero que desaparecieron al instante. "_¡Rachel!_", pensó Snape saliendo de la habitación. Hubo un destello de luz verde y la araña cangrejo ahora yacía muerta en la caja azul donde Rachel la mantenía encerrada. Lucius observó al arácnido con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Ahora crees que seré inútil, Lucius? -Ahora era Rachel quién dedicaba una sonrisa desdeñosa al rubio.

*****

A cada víspera de navidad que pasaba, Rachel crecía cada vez más. A los quince años, Snape comenzó a percibir que ella ya dejara de ser la pequeña niña que él ansiaba proteger a todo costo para transformarse en una adolescente rebelde y bonita, tan bonita como era Lily cuando se separaron para siempre. Esa navidad pasaron en la casa de los Malfoy y ella conversaba con Draco sobre Hogwarts, mientras que Severus oía todo desde lejos, fingiendo escuchar lo que hablaba Lucius sobre el ministerio.

-Cómo sería bueno que fueras conmigo a Hogwarts... Así me ayudarías a librarme de Potter.

Rachel sonreía, Snape sabiendo que ella pensaba lo bueno que sería ir al castillo como los demás magos y hechiceros.

-Con gusto. Y los dos en Slytherin, como fiel sangre pura que soy -dijo ella con orgullo. Draco rió, observándola encantado.

_Sangre pura._ Otra mentira que Snape había inventado para salvar su vida. Y verla decirlo con orgullo le hizo sentir un peso en la consciencia. Pero la verdad la mataría... Literalmente. La contempló arreglarse los cabellos rojos, la manga de su capa descendiendo hacia su codo exponiendo su Marca Tenebrosa. Ella era orgullosa de ser mortífaga, de saber mucho más que cualquiera en esa habitación sobre magia negra y de ser sangre pura.

-A final no me contaste como va esa historia del hipogrifo que te arrancó el brazo -continuó Rachel, desviando los pensamientos de Snape para la conversación que fingía oír de Lucius-, espero que despidan a aquél estúpido gigante o no sé, que destripen al animal.

-Ya deben haber enviado una lechuza al semigigante... Quiero la cabeza de aquél maldito hipogrifo -rió él.

-Para colgarlo en la sala común de Gryffindor. -Ella soltó una risa dulce que hizo que Snape volviera a mirarla-, y ver la cara de Potter. -Volvió a reír y Draco también quedó mirándola.

-Eres linda, Rachel...

La voz de Draco era baja, pero Snape lo oyó a la perfección.

-Si lo vuelves a repetir, te echaré un maleficio -gruñó ella, levemente sonrojada y tomando su varita del bolsillo de su capa.

Snape entonces decidió mirar a Lucius para evitar oír algo más.

*****

Severus no lo podía postergar. Dumbledore sabía que Voldemort volvería, y que Peter Pettigrew había escapado para regresar con él. Lo estaba preparando para que, cuando eso ocurriera, fuese con Voldemort y fingiera lealtad, al mismo tiempo que le contase cosas de Hogwarts que Dumbledore quisiera que supiera, y así poder derrotarlo. _Hazlo por el hijo de Lily, _le dijo el anciano, pero Snape replicó, no quería hacerlo... **Por la **_**hija**_** de Lily**, pensó luego. Y aceptó. Entonces, si Voldemort volvería, eso significaría que Rachel lo serviría sin pensarlo, sería su más fiel seguidora... Eso le había enseñado.

Era el momento de prepararla para eso.

-Rachel, tenemos que hablar.

Era verano, la Copa Mundial de Quidditch estaba por iniciar en unos días y Lucius comenzara a planear un ataque en pleno festejo al final del partido entre Irlanda y Bulgaria. Rachel estaba muy emocionada y orgullosa por haber sido llamada para ello, practicando maleficios para atacar a los muggles y sangres sucia. Estaba practicando con Draco cuando Severus llegó del colegio.

-¿Sobre qué? -preguntó Rachel distraída, haciendo que Draco se golpeara contra la pared a su espalda con un hechizo.

-A solas -continuó Snape, tomándola del codo y llevándola a una habitación aparte, hechizando la puerta con _"muffliato"_. Rachel lo miró extrañada, guardando su varita en el bolsillo de la campera canguro que llevaba abierta, usando apenas una blusa sin mangas, anaranjada y escotada, por debajo. Por último, un jeans negro cubría su parte inferior del cuerpo y unos All Star azul marino vestían sus pies: era Lily vestida a lo rebelde, según pensó Snape.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó ella, preocupada sentándose sobre la cama. Estaban en su habitación, el armario estaba desarreglado y las ventanas abiertas, dejando entrar lo máximo de luz. Sobre la mesa reposaba una taza vacía de café.

Snape fijó sus ojos negros en los de color castaño por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No le gustaba hacer eso porque aquellos ojos eran el único rastro que quedaba de Potter en ella... Siempre ansió que Rachel tuviese los ojos de Harry había heredado...

-El Señor Tenebroso volverá. Dumbledore está seguro de ello.

Rachel sabía que su tío trabajaba para Dumbledore y pasaba información para él, pero no sabía aún con exactitud por qué. Tampoco quería interrogar.

-¿Por eso atacaremos? -preguntó ella. Snape sacudió la cabeza, negando.

-Eso es una idea estúpida de los amigos de Lucius. Ni pueden imaginar que el Lord Tenebroso volverá.

Rachel miró el piso, frunciendo el ceño intentando entender.

-¿Por q...?

-Tienes que ser cautelosa con cada orden del Señor Tenebroso, Rachel. Cumple, pero duda de sus palabras. No es confiable. -Rachel abrió la boca para hablar, pero Snape continuó-: No te olvides de eso.

Rachel pensó por unos instantes y Snape la observó intentando saber qué pasaba por la mente de la joven pelirroja. Entonces ella balanceó la cabeza y alzó los ojos hacia los de Severus.

-No lo entiendo... Pero si es importante para ti, lo haré -dijo ella, asintiendo con un único balanceo de cabeza pero luego, con un gesto brusco, alzó el brazo derecho apuntándolo con el índice-. ¡Pero no te creas que no te pediré una explicación luego, eh!

Severus la miró con ojos fríos y salió de la habitación.

*****

_"Ve con Voldemort". _Esas habían sido las palabras de Dumbledore después que habían atrapado y llevado a Barty Crouch Jr. a los dementores. ¿Por qué debía hacer lo que ese anciano le pedía? "_Por el hijo de Lily", _había dicho... **Por Rachel **lo haría entonces. Para eso debía llevarla consigo, mantener a la hija de Lily a salvo. Llegó a su refugio desapareciendo desde el bosque prohibido y encontró a la chica tendida en el sofá del living, muy cómoda y leyendo El Profeta Diario, donde la noticia que se destacaba era que en ese día se realizaría la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ella se sentó de apuro al ver la cara de preocupación de su tío.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha muerto Harry Potter? -preguntó ella en un tono burlón, sonriendo de lado, cosa que hizo recordar horriblemente a James. Snape, enfadado por el comentario, sacudió su varita con fuerza e incendió el periódico. Rachel alzó una ceja-. ¿Qué es de urgente entonces? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el torneo?

Snape negó con un leve balanceo de cabeza.

-Ha vuelto.

Rachel llevó rápidamente la mano izquierda al antebrazo derecho, donde Snape pudo ver la piel enrojecida alrededor de la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Pensé que... ¿_Él _ha vuelto? -repitió ella, murmurando-. ¡Entonces hay que ir!

Severus, esta vez, asintió. En un segundo, desaparecieron.

*****

Ahora Severus comenzaba a preocuparse con las misiones que Voldemort pedía a Rachel. Primero había sido buscar a los gigantes con Macnair, corriendo riesgo de ser atacada, y luego fue la huída en masa de varios mortífagos de Azkaban. Por último, la mentira de Bellatrix al Señor Tenebroso para que él no creyera en Rachel pero, luego de todo descubierto y solucionado, aún ambas soltaban chispas al verse, compitiendo la atención de Voldemort.

Pero lo que preocupaba más aún a Severus era la actitud de Rachel ante cada misión que el Lord Tenebroso le asignaba: cumplirla a cualquier precio, sin dudar en mentir torturar o matar para lograrlo. No era eso que había planeado para ella. Le había advertido que no confiara en él, pero pareció que todo fue en vano. Ahora Rachel era una adolescente intransigente y muy rebelde, que huía de Snape para no hablar con él y que permanecía muchos días desaparecida.

Fue una sorpresa para Severus encontrarla en el refugio a pocos días de la víspera de navidad, el décimo séptimo aniversario de la chica. Él había llegado furioso por ser obligado a dar clases de oclumancia a Harry Potter y la encontró tendida en el sofá como lo hacía siempre que no tenía nada que hacer, leyendo El Quisquilloso.

-¿De qué te quejas hoy? ¿Potter te ha dado trabajo? -se burló ella, sin apartar la mirada de la revista-. Sólo vives quejándote, pareces el Señor de las Tinieblas... -Hizo una pausa y lo miró. -Eres un quejica. Si sigues así seré obligada a decirte _quejicus _-Terminó, enseñándole la lengua. Snape quedó paralizado unos segundos antes de agitar la varita con enfado e incendiar la revista de Rachel-. ¡Hey! -gritó ella entonces-. ¡Sólo leí dos hojas! ¡Me vas a tener que pagar una nueva!

Snape salió de la habitación conpaso rápido, ondeando la túnica detrás de sí.

*****

Un miedo antiguo regresó la noche del veinticinco de diciembre cuando Snape oyó unos ruidos extraños y una respiración jadeante provenientes de la habitación contigua: la de Rachel. Temió que la enfermedad hubiese vuelto y que la chica volviese a ser Claire, tan pequeña e indefensa. Se apresuró a acercarse a la puerta del dormitorio y oyó entonces los quejidos de la cama reclamando por el peso que se ejercía sobre ella, y luego más jadeos... Dos voces. La puerta estaba abierta apenas dos centímetros y Snape frunció el ceño: Rachel siempre había tenido a precaución de sellarla antes de dormir y al salir de la casa. El interior estaba oscuro pero pudo ver por la luz que entraba por la ranura a unos cabellos enmarañados y rubios, perdiéndose entre dedos femeninos en una caricia salvaje, una túnica de cabello rojizo se esparramaba por la almohada impecablemente blanca y cuatro pies asomaban en el otro extremo de la cama.

Ambos, entretenidos en un lascivo frenesí, no se percataron del intruso, e Snape tuvo el cuidado de cerrar la puerta al irse. Ruborizado, murmuraba a sí mismo que ella no era Lily.

*****

Snape comenzaba a preocuparse con Rachel. Hacía más de 24 horas que estaba desaparecida desde que Voldemort le asignara la misión de asesinar a Dumbledore, y no sabía qué le podría haber ocurrido. Había avisado al anciano que lo atacarían, y sabía que él era incapaz de dañar a nadie... Pero su mayor preocupación era que la reconociera. Por un momento intentó que ella desistiera de la misión, pero fue imposible, entonces no tuvo otra opción que incentivarla.

Esa tarde, Dumbledore llamó a Snape a su despacho con urgencia y le pidió que se encargara de que Draco no cumpliera con la misión que le asignaría Voldemort esa noche. Snape intentó saber sobre qué hablaba el anciano, pero asintió. Cualquier cosa que le pidiese el Señor Tenebroso a rubio, era necesario protegerlo de sí mismo. Cuando estaba por retirarse, Dumbledore lo detuvo:

-Severus... -Snape se viró hacia él y Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Su mano derecha, ennegrecida, reposaba sobre el escritorio-. ¿Cómo ha estado Claire en todos estos años? -preguntó sonriendo amablemente. Snape quedó paralizado, pero su rostro no demostraba sorpresa-. Espero que haya sido bien cuidada, pero eso no lo pongo en duda. Tiene un buen aspecto. Es bonita y goza de buena salud. -Volvió a sonreír afectuosamente, lo que hizo que el rostro de Severus tomara un color pálido.

-Profesor Dumbledore, no sé de...

-Sé que lo has hecho por el cariño que le tienes a Lily Potter, Severus -interrumpió el anciano, juntando las yemas de los dedos sin cambiar su expresión pacífica. Snape no se inmutó, pero sus ojos demostraban preocupación-. Ayer, cuando Claire me encontró, estaba llena de dudas sobre sus padres. Y sobre la foto que le has robado a Remus...

A Snape ahora le temblaba un labio.

-Profesor, Rachel no puede saber de nada...

-Sí, Severus, ella debe saberlo -dijo Dumbledore con voz cansada-. Y cuando ella se entere, Harry debe saberlo también... Encárgate de eso también, por favor, cuando yo no esté aquí.

-Rachel es mortífaga... Fiel al Señor Tenebroso... -intentó protestar Snape-. Odia a Potter como Potter la odiará al saber que es una sirviente del Señor de las Tinieblas.

-Claire sólo es mortífaga para que su vida no corra riesgo... Ella puede dejar de serlo cuando quiera, como tú lo has hecho, Severus.

Snape no respondió y, haciendo ondear su túnica negra, salió del despacho y se dirigió al Bosque Prohibido para poder desaparecerse y aparecer en su refugio, pero no encontró a Rachel allí. Ella había vuelto y partido nuevamente. Había juntado sus cosas y dejado sobre su cama una nota para su tío.

_Severus:_

_Me he tomado "vacaciones"._

_No preguntes por mí. No envíes lechuzas._

_Quiero estar sola y sabrás por qué (Dumbledore te contará)._

_Si puedo vuelvo en unos meses._

_Cuídate._

_R.A.B._

Snape quemó el papel y apretó los ojos. Todo había salido mal. Había perdido a Lily... Ahora había perdido a Rachel, y tal vez para siempre.

*****

**Espero que les haya gustado. Fue un capítulo difícil de escribir y ahora sólo falta el último. Trataré de subir luego. No olviden de presionar el botón verde de ahí abajo antes de irse!**


	14. Epílogo

**Este es el final...**

**Y es triste la despedida...**

**Espero que no haya decepcionado a nadie... Y espero que no les haya sido una pérdida de tiempo, y si un momento de entretenimiento.**

**Y aquí va...**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**********

EPÍLOGO

Harry y Rachel salieron del pensadero, aturdidos. Había sido un largo rato observando momentos de la vida de Severus Snape cuidando a la hija de Lily Evans, protegiéndola de la muerte con una gran mentira. Pero Harry la miraba aún con ojos como platos desde el recuerdo de la navidad de unos dos años atrás, la misma navidad en que él había besado a Cho y que ella pasó junto a Draco Malfoy... _Muy juntos._ Sacudió la cabeza y trató de alejar aquella imagen de su mente, pero tampoco pudo dejar de pensar en Snape y su expresión de incredulidad y decepción. Intentó imaginar por qué. Seguramente, Harry no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente, y la próxima vez que viera a Malfoy le echaría un maleficio, probablemente aprobado por Severus si estuviese allí. En seguida le hizo un resumen con o más importante a Hermione y Ron.

Rachel se sentó sobre el escritorio, pensativa, por un lado enojada y por otro contenta. Severus no la había secuestrado como ella había pensado... no por libre voluntad. Había salvado su vida, aunque tuvo que colocarla entre mortífagos... El amor a Lily Evans había hablado más fuerte que las órdenes de Voldemort. Miró a Harry, que le lanzaba miradas de incredulidad y sorpresa, y se ruborizó, pareciendo que toda la sangre se le subía a las mejillas. Severus había presenciado su primera... noche con Draco, lo que la dejaba avergonzada y, para empeorar, Harry estaba con ella cuando se enteró.

Miró hacia una percha que estaba detrás de la puerta, vacía, y se acordó de Fawkes y la carta que le había llevado. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su capa y sacó el sobre arrugado: el sello que evitaba que se abriera había desaparecido. Un encantamiento que sólo permitía que algo se abriera cuando quién lo realizó falleciera. Levantó entonces la aleta del sobre, desplegó el pergamino que estaba dentro y leyó la carta:

_ Rachel: El día en que recibas esto será tu décimo noveno aniversario, y te darás cuenta que, aunque en estos dieciséis años en que te he estado cuidando no has recibido nada de mi parte, hoy será diferente._

_ Te has dado cuenta que he hechizado el sobre para que lo leyeras cuando muriera porque, tarde o temprano, me van a descubrir y me asesinarán. El Señor Tenebroso está desconfiado de que le he estado pasando informaciones erróneas sobre Hogwarts._

_ Has sido mi mayor logro y mi mayor orgullo, Rachel, y mantenerte viva fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado. Decirte la verdad es demasiado difícil porque parece que no existe verdad alguna en realidad. Cuando decidí criarte era como si hubieras nacido de nuevo, pero esos dos años y medio existieron y al parecer son muy importantes para ti. _

_ Tus padres eran Lily y James Potter, y es de esperar que te des cuenta que Harry Potter es tu hermano. Por mi culpa te has colocado en contra de él, del lado del Señor Tenebroso, pero entiende que fue por tu bien. No hay duda que tus padres te amaron mucho, los conocí a ambos y el parecido que tienes con Lily siempre me dejó sorprendido. Pero muy a mi pesar, lo que me dejó aún más sorprendido fue el escuchar de tus labios la palabra _Quejica,_ dándome cuenta de que tu parecido con Potter era aún mayor del que creía que poseías._

_ Ahora que ya he muerto no pasaré por el desagrado de oír tus regaños, cosa que por un lado me alegra. Lastima que no nos podremos reconciliar, porque ya no estaré aquí, pero quiero que aceptes mi más sincero perdón (aunque tal vez nunca podrá ocurrir)._

_ No me despediré y sabes por qué._

_ Feliz cumpleaños, Claire._

_Severus Snape._

A medida que leía, Rachel dejaba caer varias lágrimas sobre el pergamino, borroneando la tinta, pero no se importó. Severus le contara la verdad... aunque le costara mucho hacerlo. La llamara también de Claire. Y no se había despedido, tal como lo hacía siempre. Decir adiós era como si te despidieras para siempre y eso no era lo que él quería. Era su tío y no la abandonaría jamás. Guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su capa y miró hacia el techo, intentando no llorar, ya que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos con mayor fuerza.

-Rachel... -murmuró Harry, preocupado-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Potter... Eeh, Harry... ¡Ah, no importa! -exclamó ella pestañeando y bajando del escritorio evitando los ojos verdes del muchacho-. Vamos.

Salió del escritorio sin esperar a que la siguieran, pero supo que el trío iba detrás de ella porque oyó sus pasos. El silencio en el castillo era tan denso que parecía palpable. Estaban ya cerca del vestíbulo cuando alguien se aproximó a ellos, un rubio que arrastraba con su mano derecha la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Harry lo miró con rabia, Rachel pasó los ojos de su hermano a Draco y el recién llegado contempló a Rachel. Hermione entonces abrió la boca y comprendió lo que su amigo quiso decir cuando dijo en un tono levemente sarcástico: "...y cuando Rachel cumplió diecisiete, pasó una espléndida navidad".

-Qué bien, Rachel... Acabas de asesinar al Señor de las Tinieblas -exclamó Draco en tono burlón, apoyándose en la espada como si fuera un simple bastón. Rachel echó una veloz mirada a Harry, que le devolvió el gesto, ambos levemente sonrojados: ella por la situación tensa y él porque no lo podía creer aún-. ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Malfoy al ver sus expresiones-. ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-No, Draco, es...

-¡Harry!

Ginny se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó fuerte. Estaba acompañada por Kelly y por Víktor. Rachel, por otro lado, dio una disculpa cualquiera, sonrió a Harry y se dirigió hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Necesitaba hablar con Daniel y encontrar a Samuel. Primero encontró a su compañero licántropo transformado y desmayado en el piso a causa de un maleficio. Se arrodilló junto a él y le acarició la cabeza, reprendiéndose nuevamente por haber olvidado la poción matalobos. Y entonces percibió que alguien se acercaba a ella.

-Bien, Rachel... Pasaste de mortífaga a heroína -le dijo Daniel, de pie detrás de ella y con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo. Rachel se incorporó y lo miró.

-No lo hice por querer crédito, Danny. Lo hice por... -Se interrumpió, balanceando la cabeza y bajando la mirada-. Por mi hermano.

Daniel descruzó los brazos y abrió la boca ligeramente.

-¿Era cierto? ¿Que eres hermana de Potter?

Rachel asintió.

-En realidad, me llamo Claire Potter y... soy una Potter -concluyó al fin, sin mirarlo y hablando rápido. Daniel arqueó las cejas. Entonces Rachel suspiró y miró a Samuel tendido en el piso-. Bien, Daniel -comenzó a decir, alzando sus ojos a los de color azul, recordando la primera vez que los había visto en la tienda del Señor Ollivander-, estoy aquí, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Puedes vengarte por tu abuelo.

Daniel quedó observándola sorprendido, asiendo la varita con fuerza al lado del cuerpo. Pensó en su abuelo, al cual perdió tan repentinamente; en su comienzos como servidor de Voldemort, ganándose su confianza rápidamente transformándose en un torturador y asesino; luego su _equipo _con Rachel y Samuel... La chica que cambió el rumbo de sus planes.

-Ya estoy vengado. Tú lo has hecho. El Señor de las Tinieblas era el culpable y ya está muerto. -Bajó la mirada y observó a Samuel, sonriendo desdeñosamente por el estado en que se encontraba el joven-. ¡Qué bien! ¿Qué harás con tu perrito ahora? -Rachel, por primera vez en mucho tiempo (tanto tiempo que ya ni lo recordaba), sonrió con sinceridad. Daniel hizo lo mismo.

-Te confieso que voy a tener que esperar a que se le pase...

Rieron unos minutos sin saber muy bien de qué, hasta que se detuvieron, mirándose intensamente. Daniel aún sonreía cuando se acercó a ella y, con un gesto rápido, la tomó del brazo, la jaló hacia sí y la besó. Un beso ardiente que terminó con Rachel presionando su varita en el lado izquierdo del pecho del joven Ollivander, y él separándose lentamente de ella, con su varita también apuntando el corazón de la muchacha.

-Algo de que no me canso es de hacerte enojar -sonrió él-. Y no te echo un Avada porque sé que estás bajo la protección del Slowy.

-Y yo no te echo un Cruciatus porque...

Pero no terminó lo que iba a decir. Se acercó a Daniel y lo besó también.

*****

Dos días se pasaron de despedidas y entierros. Muchas familias habían tenido pérdidas, incluso los Weasley: Bill, Alastor Moody, Marie Lockwood, Vincent Crabbe y algunos alumnos de Hogwarts menores de edad que no habían podido huir. Harry, Hermione, Lupin y Tonks estaban en la Madriguera, todos en un ambiente muy triste, y Fleur, aún en estado de shock, estalló a llorar en la cena diciendo que estaba embarazada.

Esa tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta y la señora Weasley fue atender.

-¡Claire, querida, qué bueno que has venido!

Harry oyó la voz de la madre de Ron desde lo alto de las escaleras donde estaba sentado, pensando justamente en su hermana. Bajó velozmente y vio a Rachel de pie en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo tímidamente. Harry recordaba aquella sonrisa de las veces que había visto a su padre. Lupin se acercó desde la cocina y la recibió alegremente. A esa altura, todos los Weasley ya sabían la historia de Claire Potter porque Lupin y Ron se encargaron de contar.

-Hola, Potter... Harry -se corrigió ella sonriéndole a su hermano. Harry hizo lo mismo, percibiendo que nunca la había visto sonreír.

-Pasa, mi cielo, estás en casa -le sonrió también la señora Weasley. Rahel entró al local, observándola: el tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, pero aún así la trataba con cariño, disimulando la tristeza por la pérdida de su primogénito. Admiró la bondad de aquella mujer hacia ella, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho.

-Señora, quisiera pedirle perdón por...

-No importa, querida, te entendemos. Anda, ve con Harry -le dijo la señora Weasley volviendo a sonreír.

Rachel saludó a todos los presentes tímidamente y sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Era la primera vez que la recibían con cariño y la trataban como parte de la familia, sin mencionar nada de lo ocurrido. Ella se sintió grata y aceptó la invitación a cenar porque todos insistieron. No había comido nunca en una mesa tan grande y tan llena de gente. Recordaba cuando almorzaba en la casa de los Malfoy, en una mesa muy larga, vacía y sin emoción, cada uno lejos del otro. Se sintió realmente incómoda y principalmente cuando la llamaban de Claire, como lo hacían Lupin, Tonks, Arthur y Molly.

La charla había sido trivial hasta que...

-¿Por qué tu Marca Tenebrosa es diferente? -le preguntó Ron a Rachel. Hermione lo miró con enojo y lo codeó. Rachel bajó los ojos hacia su plato de comida, suspirando.

-Porque yo sería la primera aprendiz de artes oscuras... Crecería aprendiendo a... -Hizo una pausa y suspiró. Todo ese pasado, de repente, le pareció muy doloroso y distante-. Aprendería a matar y torturar desde pequeña. Yo soy, en realidad, la peor de todos los mortífagos. Soy la combinación de todos ellos, sé hechizos y maleficios tan horribles como los imperdonables y... -Se detuvo, cerró los ojos y se levantó bruscamente, saliendo de la casa. Harry pidió disculpas a los Weasley y fue detrás de ella.

-¡Espera, Rachel... Claire! -Rachel se detuvo y se viró para mirarlo-. ¿Damos una vuelta? -Ella frunció los labios, pensativa, y luego asintió-. No te enojes con Ron -le dijo Harry en seguida-, él a veces dice lo que no debe sin querer. -Rachel quedó callada mientras que Harry pensaba en una manera de preguntarle algo que lo dejaba incómodo-. Eeeh... Claire... Rachel -dijo al ver que ella no miraba cuando la llamaban por su verdadero nombre-. ¿Malfoy es tu... tu novio? -preguntó al fin, más con ganas de aclarar el asunto que con curiosidad. Rachel rió-. ¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó Harry sintiéndose ofendido.

-Deberías odiarme por lo que he dicho de ti y mira que fueron cosas horribles -le dijo ella sin dejar de reír. Harry se sintió un estúpido.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

Rachel entonces percibió que a Harry no le agradaba ni un poco hablar sobre Malfoy, y que a él no le importaba lo que ella había dicho de él.

-No, Harry, no somos novios. Lo nuestro fue sólo... eso -dijo ella mirando a Harry un poco nerviosa de repente. Tal vez fuera por no estar acostumbrada a tener un hermano y contarle sus cosas-. Además no pasaron de seis o siete noches. Nunca pensé en casarme con él si es lo que piensas -completó, levemente enfadada. Harry no se importó con el tono que ella usó y suspiró con alivio. Ella entonces quiso cambiar de tema-. Me dijeron... digo, Severus me comentó que vives con tus tíos... ¿Cómo son? -preguntó entonces con curiosidad. Harry la miró fijamente.

-Nuestros tíos -corrigió él. Rachel balanceó la cabeza, sonriendo-. Bueno, creo que preferirías vivir con Snape.

-¿Son tan malos así?

-Los peores muggles que puedas imaginar.

Ambos rieron, pero seguido a las risas sobrevino el silencio. Quebrar el muro de tanto años de separación era muy difícil, aún más si nunca llegaron a conocerse realmente. Existía un abismo inmenso entre ellos, donde recién construían el puente, lentamente. Harry quiso preguntar sobre su vida con Snape, pero pensó que podría enfadarse.

-Severus parece ser un poco frío... pero siempre me trató bien -dijo ella como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Harry. Entonces se detuvieron. Habían caminado varios metros, rodeando la casa y paseando por el campo.

Rachel miró a Harry: estaba cada vez más difícil continuar pareciendo dura, entonces cerró los ojos y lo abrazó. Aquél era un gesto que nunca había practicado tan sinceramente, y lo necesitaba más que nunca. Harry también la abrazó y permanecieron así durante varios minutos hasta que...

-¡Que escena _tan_ emocionante!

La potente y burlona voz de Draco Malfoy les llegó a los oídos, y los hermanos Potter se separaron con velocidad. Harry sacó su varita y apuntó con ella al pálido rubio, encarándolo. Draco no se movió, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros del jeans que llevaba puesto.

-¡Vaya, Potter! Tranquilízate. Recuerda que yo manché mi honor de excelente Slytherin matado a la serpiente con la espada de Gryffindor -lo detuvo Draco, aún sonriendo desdeñosamente. Harry no bajó su varita, colocándose frente a Rachel.

-¡Vete, Malfoy, o te echaré un maleficio! -gruñó-. ¡Y no te acerques a Rachel!

-¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? -preguntó Rachel caminando hasta quedar al lado de Harry. No le gustaba quedar en la retaguardia, ella era una chica de hacer frente. Harry la miró con enfado y luego observó al rubio de la misma manera. Draco entonces percibió todo y comenzó a reír.

-¡Ah, Rachel! ¿Le has contado a Potter sobre nosotros? -Él rió con ganas-. Vaya, Potter, realmente debes estar furioso... Tu mayor enemigo fue novio de tu preciosa hermana... Irónico, ¿no?

-¡Desmaius! -En realidad, Harry quería echarle un Avada.

-¡Impedimenta! -Draco repelió el hechizo de Harry con un rápido movimiento, sacando la varita del bolsillo de su jeans. Rachel percibió que Draco había cambiado mucho desde los últimos acontecimientos.

-¡Eres un pervertido! -gritó Harry enojado, sosteniendo su varita fuertemente en alto.

-¿Yo, pervertido? -exclamó Draco, alzando las cejas y sonriendo con sarcasmo-. Yo no pensaría así si realmente conociera Rachel. Ella usó y abusó de mí... en los rincones por las noches, ni te imaginas lo...

-¡Basta!

El grito de Rachel silenció a ambos; ella estaba roja de vergüenza y enfado. Harry y Draco la observaron con atención, pero sin dejar de apuntarse con sus varitas.

-Tú, Potter -bramó Rachel, mirándolo-. Sé que pretendes ser un buen hermano, pero sé cuidarme sola, y estoy bastante grandecita como para saber lo que hago. Y tu, Draco -se dirigió entonces a su rubio amigo-, no sé qué quieres, pero vete.

-Está bien... _Claire _-Y Draco enfatizó el nombre de la joven. -Me voy. -Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar-. ¡Nos vemos en el colegio, Potter! -le gritó a Harry mientras desaparecía detrás de una colina.

-Y yo también me iré -anunció a Harry, y sin darle tiempo a impedir se desapareció.

*****

Diez días después, un lunes, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny regresaron al colegio. El castillo estaba ya recuperado, sin rastro de las destrucciones sufridas durante el ataque de los mortífagos, y estaba abarrotado de alumnos que volvían después de más de un año que habían dejado de ir. Harry se sentía muy feliz porque todo volvía a ser como antes. A esa altura, todo el colegio ya sabía sobre Claire y su parentesco con Harry. Muchos lo saludaban y lo felicitaban por el descubrimiento, otros deseaban conocer a la chica que los libró del Innombrable.

En el Gran Salón, en el banquete, la profesora McGonagall les volvió a dar las bienvenidas y los alumnos festejaron. A pesar de que faltaban dos profesores, uno para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y otro para Transformaciones, los chicos estaban contentos de volver sin tener que preocuparse por nada.

En una de las horas libres, al día siguiente, Harry caminaba con Hermione y Ron, hablando sobre Claire y sobre qué harían después de salir del colegio.

-¡Ei, Potter! ¡Potter!

Draco Malfoy lo llamaba, caminando hacia él sin apuro.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? -le preguntó Ron de mal talante.

-No estoy hablando contigo, Weasley -gruñó Malfoy, y le extendió a Harry un sobre sellado, donde el muchacho pudo leer: "De Claire Lily Potter a Harry James Potter"-. Toma, Potter, Rachel te envía esto. Ella está hospedada en mi casa por insistencia de mi madre...

Harry lo miró con odio, tomando el sobre con brusquedad.

-¡Excelente! -exclamó Harry, irónico-. Seguramente me vas a llenar la paciencia llamándome de cuñado. -Hermione miró a su amigo, sorprendida.

-Si crees que volví con Rachel estás engañado -dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de desagrado-. El amigo de ella y el hombre lobo también están hospedados... Creen que están en un motel o algo así... Estúpidos.

Draco parecía realmente molesto por tener intrusos en su casa. "O tal vez fuera por Daniel", pensó Harry. El rubio se fue sin decir más.

-¡Ábrela, Harry! -urgió Hermione. Harry abrió el sobre y lo leyó en voz baja:

_ Hola, Harry: Te envío esto para decirte que un hombre llamado Kingsley Shacklebolt me ha invitado a ser auror... ¿No tienes nada que ver, o sí? Yo acepté y Daniel irá conmigo. Ambos, después de traicionar al Señor de las Tinieblas, estamos necesitando trabajo. Samuel nos ayudará, dice que es millonario y vagaba por el mundo muggle porque no le gustaba su vida, y ahora nos comprará una casa en Londres, cerca del Caldero Chorreante, para que vivamos los tres y así no molestamos más a los Malfoy. Puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras en las vacaciones._

_ Este fin de semana iré a Hogwarts porque necesito hablar con McGonagall._

_ Nos vemos el sábado._

_Claire (Rachel) Potter_

Harry se sintió feliz y Ron dijo que había sido el señor Weasley quién había hablado con Kingsley. Mientras iban a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se encontraron con Ginny, y Hermione, diciendo que ayudaría a Ron en un deber (_"¡Aún no nos han mandado deberes!"_), tomó al pelirrojo del brazo y lo llevó a la biblioteca.

-Hola, Harry -dijo Ginny, y Harry sonrió-. Estoy feliz por ti, por haber encontrado a tu hermana... -Le sonrió afectuosamente.

-También lo estoy... Pero es un poco difícil comenzar una relación de hermanos con ella -suspiró Harry, apenado. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la Sala Común-. Desde que nos conocimos hemos "chocado" un poco... Aunque ella se está esforzando por aproximarse. -Mientras hablaba, Harry miraba el piso. -Somos tan diferentes que no me sorprendería si ella fuera seleccionada a Slytherin si viniera a Hogwarts.

-Recuerda que ella fue obligada a ser mortífaga... -intentó animarlo Ginny-. No debe haber sido fácil par ella buscar la verdad, obedecer al Innombrable, luchar contra quienes no quería y enterarse que el chico que tenía que atrapar era en realidad su hermano.

Harry sonrió por el razonamiento de Ginny. Nunca pensó que ella entendía algo sobre psicología. Se detuvieron.

-Gracias, Ginny, por entenderme -dijo Harry, y la pelirroja se dio cuenta que él se refería a la separación de ambos.

-No hay de qué.

Y Ginny lo besó, contenta.

*****

El sábado llegó rápido y Rachel apareció en el Gran Salón al mediodía, acompañada por Samuel, que parecía muy feliz por estar allí. La profesora McGonagall se levantó de su silla alta y llevó a Samuel a un asiento vacío entre los profesores. Luego, la directora se dirigió a los alumnos, mientras que Rachel se quedaba de pie al lado de la puerta. Murmullos llenaron el Gran Salón.

-Tengo una nueva noticia para todos -anunció Minerva McGonagall-. El señor Olsen enseñará Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. -Samuel se levantó del asiento pero, al parecer, su pie quedó trancado entre el pie de la silla y de la mesa y cayó hacia atrás, volteando la silla. Todos rieron a carcajadas y el nuevo profesor, sonrojado, se levantó de un salto y se sentó.

Harry pensó que sería divertido tener clases con él y tal vez Samuel sería el primer profesor que duraría en el puesto de profesor en esa asignatura. Quizás la "maldición" había desaparecido junto con Lord Voldemort.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a saludar a Rachel. Los cuatro fueron hasta el patio y conversaron un rato hasta que Dobby se pareció inesperadamente frente a Rachel.

-¡Señorita Blane! -exclamó el elfo, muy contento-. ¡Los elfos comentaron a Dobby que la señorita es hermana de Harry Potter! ¡Dobby quedó muy feliz! ¡Los dos amigos de Dobby son hermanos!

-Hola, Dobby, me alegro de verte bien -dijo Rachel, colocándose en cuclillas frente a él y le acarició la cabeza-. Draco me dijo que Harry te libertó. Estoy feliz por tí.

-¡Dobby quiere mucho a Harry Potter y a Rachel Blane!

Harry recordó que su hermana frecuentaba seguido la casa de los Malfoy, y se alegró que ella no lo maltratase como hacían sus dueños. Dobby también parecía muy feliz a punto que sólo le faltaba ronronear.

-Siempre compasiva con Dobby, ¿no, Rachel?

Draco se acercó con paso veloz, acompañado por Goyle. Rachel se incorporó y lo miró, Harry no supo decir si con alegría o con desprecio. Tal vez fuera la primer opción. Goyle saludó a Hermione con un beso en a mejilla y a Ron con un apretón de mano (a Harry le pareció que el pelirrojo había intentado quebrarle los huesos de la mano a Gregory, pero sin conseguir nada). Dobby se desapareció en seguida.

-Hola, Draco, Gregory... -saludó Rachel-. Qué bueno verlos -dijo con sinceridad, cosa que no le agradó a Harry, y se sentó en un banco. Hermione se sentó a su lado y Darco quedó de pie frente a ellas, al lado de Harry. Ron y Goyle se miraron.

-Bien, señorita Potter -dijo Draco sonriendo-. ¿Qué vas a hacer de tu vida?

Rachel miró a Harry.

-Creo que me casaré, viviré una vida en paz y lejos de problemas.

Harry dio un respingo.

-¿Casarte? -preguntó atónito. Ron soltó una risita, seguido por Goyle-. ¿Con quién?

Rachel rió.

-Con Daniel, supongo.

Draco frunció la nariz. Hermione lo miró, sonrió levemente y vio que Ginny se acercaba a ellos. Rachel la saludó con la mano y la invitó a sentarse al lado de Hermione.

-¿Y bien, Ronald? -dijo Rachel de repente, mirando al pelirrojo con curiosidad-. yo me caso, Harry está feliz con tu hermana... -comenzó, guiñándole un ojo a su hermano-. ¿Y tú?

Ron se puso colorado y Draco se echó a reír.

-El día en que la comadreja se declare a la sangre sucia yo habré entrado a Gryffindor y armado una organización de defensa a los elfos y duendes -exclamó el rubio, riendo a mandíbula suelta. Ron sacó su varita para echarle un maleficio, pero Goyle le sujetó el brazo y negó con la cabeza. Hermione se puso visiblemente roja y Rachel soltó una risita. Harry y Ginny se miraron.

Ron bufó, soltándose de la mano de Gregory que lo sujetaba, se colocó frente a Hermione y, blandiendo la varita apuntando a la joven, exclamó en voz bien audible.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Draco comenzó a toser, sorprendido y mirando al pelirrojo con perplejidad. Harry pensó que Ron lo hacía para taparle la boca al rubio y no porque lo quería. Hermione, boquiabierta, miraba a la varita de Ron que apuntaba directamente a su rostro y él, al darse cuenta, la bajó, ruborizándose. La castaña se puso de pie.

-¡El día en que me pidas en casamiento porque me amas y no por hacerte ver delante de Draco, ahí sí aceptaré! -Y diciendo esto Hermione, bufando, se dirigió hacia la Sala Común, mientras que Draco comenzaba a reír nuevamente. Los demás se miraron.

-Creo que metí la pata -dijo Rachel, mirando a Harry.

-¡Anda, Ron! -exclamó Ginny, colocándose de pie y dando un leve empujón a su hermano que, frunciendo la nariz, hizo lo que le aconsejaban. Draco, ya con dolor de estómago de tanto reírse, respiró varias veces para recuperarse. Luego, tomó a Rachel del brazo, la jaló hacia sí y le besó los labios.

-¡Hey, Draco! -se quejó ella, pero el rubio ya estaba caminando para irse, seguido por Goyle.

-¡No te olvides de mandarme la invitación de casamiento! -le gritó Draco desde lejos.

Harry observó a Rachel con una ceja alzada, intentando controlarse para no retarla, pero ella, sin dejar de sonreír, besó a su hermano en la frente.

-Bien, Harry Potter, estoy contenta por ti -dijo, mirando a Ginny. Suspiró-. Bien, ya conseguí el empleo a Samuel, ya te visité... Bien, nos vemos. -Y se dirigió hacia los portones de Hogwarts.

*****

-Hermione... ¡Hermione1

Ron alcanzó a la castaña antes que ella llegara al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Qué quieres? -dijo Hermione muy enfadada y con los puños cerrados. Se miraron por un largo rato, ella respirando con fuerza y él nervioso.

-Disculpa... me -murmuró Ron, mirando el piso-. Por apuntarte con la varita, no era mi intención, pero Malfoy...

Hermione alzó una ceja y se inclinó levemente hacia él.

-¿Lo dijiste sólo por Malfoy o porque quieres?

Ron se puso más rojo de lo que estaba y balanceó la cabeza.

-Eso no importa... ¿O sí?

Hermione se sintió ofendida.

-¡Se nota que te importas con mis sentimientos! -exclamó resentida.

-¿Que no me importo? -dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿Y crees que cuando andabas con Viktor Krum no heriste _mis _sentimientos? -La miró intensamente y ella le devolvió la mirada.

-¡Y tú heriste los míos cuando andabas con Lavender!

Se quedaron callados, fulminándose con la mirada. Hermione balanceó la cabeza y suspiró.

-¡Vamos, dilo de una vez! -exclamó Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? -preguntó Ron asustado y sobresaltado. Parecía nervioso. Hermione colocó las manos en las caderas.

-¡Que me amas y que quieres casarte conmigo!

Ron, asustado, dio un pasó hacia atrás.

-Yo... yo no... nunca...

Hermione bufó.

-¿Es que todo tengo que hacerlo yo? -suspiró, harta. Rodeó el cuello de Ron con un brazo y, rápidamente, se acercó y se besaron. En ese momento, varios alumnos de Gryffindor salieron por el retrato y comenzaron a gritar y chiflar. Harry y Ginny, que acababan de llegar, se unieron al festejo.

* * *

**Y fin!**

**Agradecimiento especial a Ichi-Hana que ha escrito esta historia conmigo por lo menos hasta más de la mitad.**

**Luego, agradezco a mis lectores por seguir la historia hasta el final y espero que les haya gustado**

**Datos:**

***El nombre **_**Claire **_**fue elegido por la personaje del seriado "Lost".**

***El nombre **_**Rachel **_**por la personaje de la película "El llamado"**

***El nombre **_**Alice **_**por la personaje de la trilogía de "Resident Evil"**

***El nombre **_**Daniel **_**por nuestro querido Daniel Radcliffe.**

***El apellido **_**Olsen **_**por las mellizas actrices.**


End file.
